Demon symphony
by Tanya95t-bird
Summary: Angels and demons live among humans, Ichigo an angel was told the truth about his birth, his father in his mother's dying moment. Torned up Ichigo goes in search of his father. But he ends up accidentely in a war between two very powerful figures. Rated M for yaoi, violene and so forth.
1. Un-Pure wings

**New story New story New story**

**Did I mention it's new?**

**Warning, aside from Yaoi this might upset any religious person. You have been warned.**

**Demon symphony!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Un-pure wings.**

Demons and angels exist, just not in the way most imagine. Angels are not all mighty beings that can smite any demon in just a wave of a hand. Angels have feelings, desires but were controlled. They were not to give into temptation.

Demons weren't all after the death of man, man just came in the way most of the time. Demons roamed their world and that of man. Demons lived in disguise amongst the humans, only a strong angel would be able to spot a hidden demon, these demons the angels left to their own devices.

The demons that had it out for the humans, the low life low intelligent ones were their targets.

Yet angels kept to their realm.

Humans didn't go to heaven, they were simply reborn as someone new.

Angels were a breed all of their own, seen as holy by the more spiritually aware.

Demons were more easily noticed by humans, they gave of a feeling easier felt. Fear, desire, sloth, hate, wrath, envy and so forth.

No all demons have a element that they live by, those are the strongest ones.

Angels were known to fall 'from grace' they didn't change in appearance. Only gained freedom from the bonds that held them from doing as they saw fit.

There are these fallen angels that are taken in by demons of high power and intelligence. One among these angels are Sosuke Aizen. He fell a long time ago because his fellow angels feared his power. He was too powerful for an angel of normal birth.

He was close in power to a feared myth of the angel race, an arch angel.

Powerful double winged angels who were said to be more powerful than anything else. There hasn't been an arch angel in a thousand years.

Aizen 'fell' to earth and quickly showed his dominance over a vast majority of demons who soon pledged themselves to him in service.

Aizen made friends with an lone demon, Isshin Shiba. He was a powerful demon that he had to admit scared him a small amount.

The demon never showed his demon from. Never raised his power to its fullest. The man always looked sullen as if he carried a great weight on his shoulders and always drifted for days before staying at Aizen's for another few days before repeating this again.

Soon Aizen met a bat demon called Ulquiorra. He was a short demon both in human form and demon form, both forms had black hair that just varied in length. His eyes were a deep emerald green his face remained emotionless as his voice unless surprised, the bat demon immediately felt the fallen angel's pressing power and pledged his life to the man.

Along with the bat demon was a feline demon and a wolf demon, they both revealed their human forms to the man, the feline demon had blue hair and striking blue eyes that made one stare for hours. His frame was tall and had a bulky frame with corded muscle and sharp teeth. His eyes were highlighted but teal marks under his eyes.

The wolf demon was a tad taller than the feline, had chin length brown hair, a trimmed goatee and smoky blue grey eyes. The man was not as bulky as his companion but he was much quicker. Even though he looked like he was about to fall asleep at any moment.

With these three strong demon followers he soon gained more and was able to form a large clan, that clan was soon feared and respected.

Aizen studied the human race and decided that they might as well join the human race in their day to day lives.

Using their demon abilities they soon situated themselves into the human world.

* * *

Grimmjow yawned so wide he jaw nearly cracked.

Starkk looked on in amusement, the man acted like a cat even in human form. It was rather funny. The two men were out on a patrol in their territory. Both were on edge for some reason, the air was tense and the atmosphere was that of something big coming.

"Man I don't get it… this feeling. I get it when a strong angel is coming to clear out a nasty demon. Yet this feels more heavy." Grimmjow huffed.

Strong demons could feel the shift in the atmosphere when one of the other realms opened allowing someone passage through. The stronger the feeling the stronger the coming person.

Starkk nodded and frowned as he thought about it a little more. "I have never felt anything as strong as this, not even Aizen is this powerful but I can't help but think that this person is holding back." Starkk looked to Grimmjow who was wide eyed.

Starkk was probably the only demon who was almost on par with Aizen, he was just too lazy to lead.

They made their way closer to a more forested area, a park. The feeling grew as they moved.

Both Grimmjow tensed when the feeling soon grew oppressing to the point of suffocation. A twig snapped, that in turned made both men's necks snap to the location of the noise. They relaxed when they saw that it was Isshin Shiba calmly walking towards the massive energy gathering.

The man looked to the two younger demons way before motioning them to follow. They walked till they reached a more busy area that was past the park, the men came to a section of the city littered with skyscrapers of different heights and magnitude. There was a large circle in the middle of the road with a fountain and ironically an angel statue.

Soon the spiritual aware and those of the demon race looked up.

Grimmjow noticed an angel with an afro looking up at the sky as well, his face was pulled in a fearful expression.

The sky started to form swirling clouds that came together at one point, lightning surged across the clouded heaven, the colour starting to colour form blue and white to a pale gold and lightning blue.

Grimmjow took a step back.

He has seen a few coming of angels but none was as scary was this.

Starkk was looking at the sky in clear wonder.

Isshin was looking at the sky with a look mixed in hope and sadness.

The spiral cloud soon started to lower closer to the sky, the balance disrupted at that point allowing access for the angel to come through.

"Mah mah seems tha this angel is a powah-house." Three pairs of eyes looked up at the snake demon.

Gin was lounging in his human form on a bus bench, he was looking at the sky like a kid at the window of a toy store.

"That he does, his power feels angry though, not like the typical angel." Aizen said as he stood next to Ishhin.

All heads besides Gin's snapped up when a loud larger than before lightning fork struck the point in clouds tearing the air and allowing the angel through.

The angel tore through the air quicker than they could keep up with, what they didn't expect was two other angels to follow the first.

They could hear the two angels behind calling for the other to stop. It didn't, in fact it flew faster leaving the other winded angels behind.

The one angel had long white hair and deep green eyes and a concerned frown, the other had ash blond hair and a cane.

The demons moved close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"…We can leave him here for now, he can work his anger out here. I just fear that he might search for him… but I won't be surprised if he does. He was torn when I told him. Didn't eat for a week. But now I can feel the anger rolling off him in waves. I don't think the guardian angel here will have work to do for a while." The blonde spoke while the white haired man stared off in the direction the other angel flew in.

"So much for trying to tell him that he will not be hunted."

Both angels spread their impressive wings out to fully extend showing their power. With one flap each they catapulted themselves into the air, a second flap brought them higher into the air. They vanished into the still open tear in the sky.

Aizen looked over to Isshin to ask the man what he thought but the man was gone, he looked into the distance as saw that the demon and taken off after the other angel.

Deciding to go and follow the other demons followed after the other two beings.

They stopped when the angel finally made a crash landing into the ground scaring a few humans along the way.

Isshin landed near the new crater and waited for the angel to stand.

Aizen and the rest landed a little more back, they also waited for the powerful angel to show himself. However a loud demon roar was heard, the mindless demons who killed humans for food. One was coming straight for the angel who had yet to come out of the smoke cloud. The silhouette of the demon appeared, it was a massive bull like demon, a Taurus of sorts. The demon roared again and raised its car sized fist into the air in planning of bringing it down onto the angel.

Isshin tensed and drew his sword but never got to move further when a pain filled roar filled the air.

A few seconds later a car was crushed with the demon's severed hand.

"Pathetic." A low baritone floated out of the now settling dust cloud.

Large wings stretched out, they were massive. Each wing was the length of one and a half cars. Pure white wings glittered in the sun light, along with orange hair that was the length of the man's shoulders all for two longer braids that hung at the side of the man's face.

The young man was blindfolded with a pure white piece of fabric, the angel attire was present.

Angels of different rank had different style of clothes.

This one wore the warrior attire. Long white almost sheer strips of fabric was floating around him, his lower regions covered by a mantle of pure white.

In his hand was the surprise.

A pure black sword was clutched in an easy grip.

The sword was long and had a demon appearance. The man lifted his face as the bull demon regained some of its composure.

It rushed the angel who turned around to face the demon.

The angel raised his sword arm high above his head and tilted his head to the side. "I hate demons like you… so pathetic, not caring for anything but killing and consuming." The angel sounded far more angry than necessary.

The bull demon rushed forward and was a few feet away from the angel when the angel sneered and drought his sword down, a bright glow of pure white blue energy exploded from the blade engulfing the bull demon in the bright light.

All those who could see shielded their eyes.

When they opened them again the bull demon was just a smoking burning husk, the angel nowhere to be found.

Isshin looked around and didn't seem to hear anything Aizen was saying or asking him. The demons all looked on as the lone demon spread his dragon like wings out and zoom into the air, after a small barely noticeable trail of angel energy.

They all followed curious as to their friend's odd behaviour and the seemingly blind angel.

Coming to a stop at a small shopping centre where the angel had flown to. The demons all looked on in shock when the angel had a known demon snitch in his hand, throat being squeezed by the angel.

A low growl not fitting of an angel was heard. "Tell me what I want to know and I won't kill you." The angel turned his face into the direction of the demon, it was half goat in his appearance. The horns and tail being the only sign of his demon blood thus showing a half blood.

"Y-you can't k-kill me, angels aren't allowed to kill a demon who isn't harming hu-humans!" The demon clawed at the hand forcing air from his lungs. The skin healed instantly where his nails dragged into the skin.

The angel smirk.

"Good thing I am not an angel."

That got a frown from all around him.

The angel looked up and sighed. "Well not all angel I suppose as I do have angel in me." The man explained a little but only confused the snitch even more.

"HUH?"

The orange haired man looked back down at the demon in his grasp.

"Why I am looking for him is none of your business. I want to know here Isshin Shiba is." The angel growled out again putting more pressure into his hold making the demon panic more.

"I-I don't know! He's a lone demon, he hangs around Aizen sometimes that's all I know I swear!" The demon started to struggle more.

The orange haired angel looked down. "A lone demon? This makes no sense!" The angel clearly was losing his temper. He lifted the demon higher above him. Faster than anyone could see a hole was punched through the demon's chest.

The blind angel shook his head.

"You lied."

The angel opened his wings again and darted off into the air.

This time Isshin didn't follow, he was in shock. Frozen in his surprise.

Aizen glided his way over. "Come let's be gone from this scene before we get in trouble. Isshin nodded and followed.

Back at the brunette's house Isshin kept looking around in shock.

Aizen and the rest were worried about the man.

Nel and Harribel came closer and sat opposite sides of the man.

"Something wrong Isshin.?" Nell asked. Nel was a centaur demon but with a heart of gold.

Harribell remained quiet. The shark demon hardly spoke but she did care. Her three charges being more than enough evidence for one to see so.

Isshin drew in a shaky breath.

"He… looks just like her…" No one understood the words, no one but Aizen.

Isshin looked up, dark brow meeting dark brown.

"Do you think that he might be a family member that is out for revenge?" Asked the brunette angel.

Isshin shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

Days passed, the demon race in the human realm now grew uneasy as the news of the fearsome angel that went around asking for Isshin Shiba, he killed anyone that lied to him, how he knew was unsure of.

Isshin was getting more and more confused as the angel was seeing to close on him.

He decided to face this angel.

Isshin followed the raging energy that flowed out the angel in waves.

The angel had just killed another demon.

Landing hard on the ground to get the angel's attention.

Aizen and his group were surrounding him. The angel turned to face the elder demon, there was no anger I his aura, that confused the demons watching.

"I presume you're Isshin Shiba?" The low baritone asked gently his angel side showing.

Isshin nodded by habit and was about to speak verbally because he thought the angel couldn't see but the angel gave a relieved sigh. "Thank fuck." The angel looked up into the sky.

"So… you're the one who Masaki Kurosaki lost her heart to." The angel didn't sound mad, he sounded like he wanted to smile.

Isshin bristled at the statement. "Who are you and how do you know of her?

He angel looked back down.

He remained quiet but frowned in thought as if he was trying to find the right words. "I-I…" The angel sighed. His shoulders slumped an started to shake as if he was crying, to trying to hold it in.

"I hate you. Yet I don't." The angel said and turned his back to Isshin.

Many demons gasped. Isshin drew in a quick breath. The angel's wings were tainted with black at the roots, the dark colour was slowly crawling up the pure white wings.

"Why… do you hate me? Is Masaki your sister?" Isshin asked confused.

That got a bitter chuckle out of the angel.

"No."

The angel tuned back to Isshin. "She's my mother."

Isshin paled and fainted.

The angel's mouth twitched in what looked like it might have been a smile.

"Ha ha ha… aah… yeah she said that he was an odd ball." The angel made his was over to the fainted demon he kneeled.

Aizen came closer. "What do you plan no doing? Going to kill him as well?" As Aizen came closer he saw that the angel was rather beautiful. He wished he could see the man's eyes.

The angel shook his head. "Nope I'm here because he is the other half of my existence." Aizen chocked and stepped back.

The angel lightly tapped Isshin on his cheek till he woke up.

Isshin sat up slowly, the angel sat cross legged in front of him. Aizen and the rest sat a few feet away from them, no one made a peep.

"So… Masaki… mated with someone?" Isshin asked sounding defeated. He looked at the angel and just wondered why he was here.

The angel shook his head again. "No."

That made Isshin frown. He scooted closer.

"Go on."

The angel smiled. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I am your son Isshin Shiba."

Isshin looked at the young man he now realised if he counted right in awe. "I have a son?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Yes and that would be me." Ichigo added with a dry tone. Isshin stood up, Ichigo followed his lead. Isshin came closer till he was standing in front of his so called son, he was as tall as he was.

"Where is Masaki why isn't she here?" He regretted that question when he felt the man's aura take a depressing tint.

"Sh-She… she's dead." The man chocked out, his whole frame shaking and hands fisted at his side. "I…" Ichigo shook his head and turned.

"I just wanted to meet you." The tone of Ichigo's voice was sullen.

"Wait!" Isshin tried to get the young angel to turn back but Ichigo already unfurled his wings. Ichigo looked back. "At least I know I have strong father." Ichigo took off with amazing speed that made everyone stare in wonder.

Isshin fell to his knees.

Masaki was dead.

But she left him a son.

That son was an un-pure angel.

That much Isshin knew by the black tint growing on the white wings. Ichigo's demon side was maturing. Becoming an adult.

That took a hundred years to happen.

Isshin looked back at Aizen.

"I have to find my son."

* * *

**OKAY! I'm making a poll for who Ichigo ends up with!**

**Please read and review!**

**CX**


	2. Earth bound

**Heya!**

**Chapter 2 is up!**

**Mayuzu: Where did I say that he was accepted? I just said he wouldn't be hunted. ;p**

**Clio1111: Vote in the poll I created and maybe it will be.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Earth bound…**

Isshin was a mess for the rest of that day, the news that the love of his life was dead and left him a son was a massive shock to the man.

Aizen and the rest were worried.

They decided that they would search for the angel, those who could fly were sent out to go and scout the city. The impure angel couldn't have learned the ability to blend in with the humans because his power was too immense and still maturing.

Those on the ground and shadows were sent to scout as well.

They went in their demon forms to speed up the search but the angel was hard to track down, he kept moving, only resting in places where he's was hard to sense.

The angel was moving into unclaimed territory, this made the others worry. In these areas it was a 'one for one's self' kind of attitude. However he was a strong angel true but one had to wonder what he was up to.

Weeks passed without any luck.

Isshin and Aizen were out patrolling when the heavens tore open again, the power of this angel was impressive but didn't need such a massive twirl of clouds.

When the demons looked closer they saw it was the same blond and white haired angels. This time they went up to the angels.

The white haired angel had a robe like cloak on, the sleeves were see through but the rest was a pure white, he had a white gold tussled belt at his hips keeping the robe closed, he was barefoot showing that he was not a warrior. His hair was waist length and perfectly straight.

The blonde had wild messy hair, deep grey eyes that bore into Isshin's dark brown ones. He had a similar robe to the man next to him, his only had a outer layer over his shoulders like a cape of sorts. The man had a cane with him, it was being held in both hands in front of him. He was tapping it softly.

Both angels looked to the demons, the blond was staring at Isshin intently.

The white haired man had his eyes closed as if he was meditating.

"I can feel him, he's in turmoil." The man sounded worried.

The blonde hadn't removed his eyes off of Isshin. "So, you met your son?" He asked his head lowered, he held his cane in a white knuckle hold.

Isshin sighed and nodded. "But right after that he… flew away and we can't find him." Isshin said as he started to sense a disruption in the distance. It was slowly growing.

Both angels' heads snapped in the direction.

"Oh dear." The white haired man said and looked to the other. They both shared a look and bolted for the direction the disturbance was coming from.

Something was wrong, the energy was growing so dense that non spiritual aware people were slowly becoming aware. The massive energy was raging in turmoil as the white haired angel said.

Aizen and Isshin rushed to follow the angels, Isshin revealing his up turned dragon like wings. The four men flew through the air, they gained the attention of lower level demons who were subjected to Aizen's rule.

They finally made it to the unclaimed area where the massive energy was coming from. The buildings were groaning under the stress, humans stood transfixed to the blindfolded angel, he was hunched over arms out wide in a claw like fashion.

All four men gasped when they noticed the difference in his appearance.

Once white wings were almost completely black, the feathers taken a midnight black silky effect, the last bit of pure blinding white wings were about his arm's length.

The angel's hands had gained claws, as did his toes, a more demonic appearance. His once beautiful clothes were torn here and there.

Before his sheer white wrappings were loosely hanged over his shoulders and torso, his torso and lower region was clad in a mantel of some sort, it had two slits at the sides allowing movement.

Right now it was taken advantage of, the man was standing wide legged growling low at another high ranking demon.

Isshin growled as well when he saw who it was.

The three angels turned to the man with questioning eyes.

Isshin looked them each in the eye before looking back at his son. "That's Hammerhead, a shark demon much like Harribell but he is more demon than her."

The men looked back when Ichigo spoke.

"What is your deal?" he shouted.

The hammerhead demon grinned and stepped closer. "I have a name you know."

Ichigo growled again. "Like I give a fuck!" I

The demon's grin faltered. "Quiet the mouth you have for an angel."

Ichigo's face went slant. "Do I look like a fucking normal angel to you!?" Ichigo shouted. It was clear that Ichigo was becoming more and more agitated. The ground beneath his feet started to crack and sink ever so slightly.

The demon looked like he was examining Ichigo for the first time. "No I guess not, now that I'm looking you seem more powerful." The demon frowned. "Are you an arch angel?" he asked after a while.

Ichigo burst into laughter, he was clutching his sides and gasping for breath near the end.

"ME! AN ARCH ANGEL?" Ichigo threw his head back and laughed more.

"I can't be an arch angel. I'm not a pure angel. I have demon blood running through my veins." Ichigo looked down at his hands, he clenched and unclenched his hands.

Hammerhead took another step closer. "What I want to know is why you suddenly stopped killing demons, you were on a rampage the day you got here but then after a while you suddenly stopped. You only protect the humans now like any normal angel."

Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms.

"Please I don't need kill you anymore, I found what I was looking for, who I was looking for." Ichigo looked off to the side.

Hammerhead took that small let down of guard to close the distance and pounce on the angel. He wrapped his arms tightly around the angel's waist capturing the wings as well, Ichigo's wings started to bend as they were squeezed.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and started to struggle, he struggled for a few seconds before tensing. "You might want to let me go now." Ichigo was shaking it was visible for all those who could see.

Hammerhead didn't release the red head thinking it was a coy to get away.

Ichigo started to pant and groan in pain, Hammerhead increased his hold. "Join us…" He said to the red head but it was obvious that he wasn't listening anymore.

"Let…me…go…" He groaned out in pain.

The four men watched in confusion and horror as the angel was being squeezed to near passing out, why wasn't the angel fighting back?

Ichigo's head lolled back and forth, then… Something happened that no one expected. The pure white fabric that blindfolded the man's eyes started to bleed through black. The black substance came from his eyes, that was easy to notice, the black tear like substance crawled their way down Ichigo's cheeks, they stayed in perfect unison as they travelled the young man's cheeks, they slid down his neck.

The man started to breathe haggardly, Hammerhead was not holing Ichigo that tightly.

Ichigo started to growl in between his low gasping raspy breaths.

As if all their eyes were pulled by a magnate everyone looked to the angel's wings.

The last bit of pure white was swallowed up, Ichigo suddenly gave a startled gasp and went limp.

His long braids nearly touched the ground as he slumped forward. Hammerhead was looking down at the young man's face, it was slacked but he couldn't see if his eyes were open or not.

Everyone jumped when the man's clawed hand suddenly forced its way out of the captivity.

The hand came down fast and swiped at the shark demon's forearm. The demon yelped and loosed his hold on Ichigo.

All eyes watched as the hand slowly moved to the blindfold, the hand deftly undid the knot and allowed the fabric to flutter away. The man's head was still bowed down.

All the massive amount of energy started to seep back into Ichigo.

For a while nothing happened.

Hammerhead refused to let go of the angel.

He realised quickly that he probably should have.

Ichigo's head snapped up and he let go a loud demonic roar, the resounding shockwave that was sent out when Ichigo released his powers again blew all those nearby away.

When Isshin sat back up from here he was lying on his back he gasped and froze.

Ichigo was standing in the middle of the road. Everybody else was still down.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Ichigo stared his father in the face.

"Come to kill me?" Ichigo asked with a small sad smile.

Isshin scrambled up to his feet. "No! I want to know you more!" Isshin screamed in frustration.

Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"Really?" he choked out.

Isshin nodded his head vigorously.

But Ichigo didn't smile and come closer as what he thought he would, Ichigo choke back another sob, his whole frame shook with the effort to keep himself from crying.

"No… I… can't…" Ichigo looked up, tears that were held back made his eyes look glassy.

Aizen groaned and sat up along with Kisuke and Ukitake.

All those who finally got up looked in awe at the figure known as Ichigo.

His wings of pure black flapped gently that wasn't a shock but the second pair of wings underneath them was. Now revealed eyes stared at all around him, gold on black. Longer canine teeth poked a fuller bottom lip, as he sneered in what looked like a grimace he showed that his other teeth going back into his mouth from his canines were all also much sharper.

That and demonic horns that was protruding from the side of his head were also fearsome. Ichigo looked at his father. Pain filled his eyes to the brim.

"You deserve a pure blood son, not a mongrel like me." Ichigo sighed and looked back as Hammerhead got and openly gawked at Ichigo.

"Now you really are a target you know." He said with a smirk.

Ichigo frowned.

"I will not join your cause, it's unjust as well as completely ludicrous and presumptuous." Ichigo crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Not to mention going against the laws of the Old times, breaking those will give heaven and hell full right to unleash their full wrath upon you." Ichigo shrugged and flapped his wings creating a beat similar to a heartbeat.

"Aizen sir!" Ulquiorra called as he, Grimmjow, Starkk and Nel came running, they were all in their demon forms.

Starkk frown when he saw something black move behind Ichigo in a snake like fashion. Nel looked in childish awe at the black wings that were lazily flapping back and forth.

Hammerhead huffed and readied himself.

"I was ordered to bring you back." He revealed to the impure angel.

Ichigo remained where he stood but tilted his head back up to the sky, his neck straining at the angle. "Come then and try." Ichigo said in a bored voice.

Hammerhead charged at Ichigo, nobody but Starkk's sharp eyes caught the next move. The black snake like object he saw behind Ichigo shot forward as Hammerhead neared Ichigo.

A long black tail gripped the demon's ankle and jerked it back making the man fall face first.

Ichigo sneered and raised the man up-side down by his ankle. "I'll let you go, because I want you to go tell you master that I won't join his idiotic charade." Ichigo pulled his arm back and punched the hammerhead shark demon in the gut.

The demon flew back at the massive force he was hit with.

Ichigo didn't flinch when the demon spat out blood in his direction. All he did was open his wings to their full length and gave a small jump and flapped both pair of wings harshly.

Ichigo bolted into the air and vanished as he flew away.

Hammerhead took everyone's distraction as an escape.

The angels looked at one another and sighed.

"Well… now he really can't go back to heaven." The white haired man said ad dragged a hand through his hair.

Isshin growled and billowed. "What are you two doing here?"

The blonde looked to the distraught man.

"We wanted to sooth some of Ichigo's pain but it seems that he has lost most of his hope, which added to his faster than should have been maturing of his demon side. His angel side is already strong enough to not be fully taken over. If Ichigo was a pure angel he would have been an arch angel even if he disagrees."

"Who are you?" Asked Isshin.

Aizen watched as his old angel friend looked his way then back at Isshin.

"I'm an angel sage. My name is Kisuke Urahara." Kisuke looked to where Ichigo had flown. "And I was Ichigo's guardian when his mother died."

The white haired man stepped forward. "My name is Jyuushiro Ukitake, I am a sage as well. Ichigo grew up in front of me, I am in a sense an uncle for the boy."

Isshin nodded. "But what are you doing here looking for him?" he asked with a suspicious frown.

Kisuke sighed and rubbed his temples. "He is most definitely your son."

Those standing around all smirked and snickered at the comment.

Isshin huffed and looked away much as Ichigo had.

"Just answer my question."

"We just wanted to make sure he was adjusting. Here he's not to be hunted by heaven if he behaves. So far he has, more so than the higher angels expected." Kisuke said moving to the spot where Ichigo's blindfold rested, matted with black smudges.

"Seems he's almost fully matured." Jyuushiro commented as he looked at the black stained white piece of fabric.

"It seems so."

* * *

Hammerhead ran through the streets, he was clutching his ruined abdominal muscles. That one punch gave him more injuries than he had in his entire life.

As he ran his fellow demons arched their brows at his state, yes he was spewing out blood from a possible ruptured kidney or stomach.

As the shark demon made his way into the abandoned building he ventured down to the basement. He made his way down hallways and stairs and mocking words hurled his way.

Hammerhead looked up at the demon that sat on his throne.

"Yes?"

"Sir… the angel you sent me to retrieve is not what he seemed to be, he is far more powerful." The figure on the throne moved forward gesturing for his subordinate to continue.

"He is a impure angel and more I believe him to him of an arch angel level. What demon side he has is hard to say as of yet. He also knows Isshin Shiba personally it seems." Hammerhead continued.

"How did you end up like this?" A cocky voice spoke up.

Hammerhead looked back over his shoulder and growled.

"You would've been killed Vega."

The feline demon laughed hard and roll of the ledge he was lounging on landing neatly on his feet like any normal cat would.

"I bet I can get the angel to join us." Vega boasted.

The figure suddenly smirked, that alerted his subordinates that he had a plan.

"Why not make this a test of your loyalty? Go out and get the angel to join or die trying."

Choe Neng Poww, Ggio Vega, Abirama Redder, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Findorr Calius, Nirgge Parduoc and Hammerhead all looked up and then at each other, glaring at the other.

"Of course your majesty!" they all yelled in unison before bouncing off to ready themselves.

Baraggan Louisenbairn smirked satisfied.

One of these demons should bring the impure angel to his side. Of that he was sure.

Aizen would beg at his feet by the end of this war.

* * *

Ichigo flew through the air, he was confused.

Why would a pure breed demon accept a impure angel for a son? He wasn't accepted in heaven so why would he be anywhere else?

Sighing Ichigo landed hard on the road, barely missing a car. Ichigo stood tall and looked around, he was in a area close to a collage. Young men and women were walking around and having group outings, dates or just going out to get lunch.

He knew that he could not join the humans like the other demons and angels yet. His power was too unstable.

So he settled for watching and learning.

He watched as the humans talked about their studies and such.

He heard a murmur at a café, curious Ichigo made his way over. There were a lot of teens to young adults sitting around the place. They were all looking at the TV at the upper side of the one corner.

It was the news station, Ichigo recognised from his previous watch sessions.

**"****Breaking news, another explosion has been reported…"**

Ichigo watched as they showed the street he had been in, the buildings were a little damaged and there was a big crater.

"That's so scary!" a female voice spoke.

Ichigo turned to see who the female voice belonged to. The girl had long auburn hair, with a six petal cyan blue hairclip on each side of her face. She was looking at the TV her light brown eyes large. She was wearing a knee high pink skirt and darker pink frilly shirt with some nude sandals. In her hand was a take away coffee and bagel.

A man next to her was staring straight at Ichigo not the TV, he had blue black hair, frameless glasses and deep sapphire eyes, and he was scowling in confusion at Ichigo. It looked like he couldn't understand what or why Ichigo was standing in a café.

Ichigo immediately knew that this human was spiritually aware.

The girl looked from the TV to Ichigo as well, her eyes went wide and her mouth made a small 'o' form.

What Ichigo saw in both their eyes made his heart sink.

"Fear, suspicion and a good dose of wariness." Ichigo said out loud making both humans frown.

"All spiritually aware have that look on their faces. You have most likely seen far more than any human should." Ichigo turned and walked out the shop, he noticed that the humans were following him.

Ichigo walked over to a community park, it was busy during the middle of the day, his wings' longest feathers dragged across the ground, yet they never got dirty.

The two humans followed the angel to the park, they were confused when he stopped at a tree only to sit down.

The humans looked around they were a little away and secluded from the other park goers. The dark haired male stepped closer. "What are you? I have always seen angels and demons but I have never seen anything like you." The man frowned when Ichigo only looked at them, he understood them perfectly but he didn't know how to answer that.

He wasn't even supposed to be alive.

Ichigo sighed and rested his head against the tree bark. "I'm both I guess." Ichigo finally answered making both humans jump.

The woman looked at him with big eyes. "You're a demon and an angel?" she asked timidly.

Ichigo looked back at them, they gasped when they finally got a good close look at him.

They came closer and sat down.

The girl offered Ichigo a piece of her bagel but he just shook his head no.

"Don't waste your food on me, eat your food." The girl frowned had shook her hand holding half the bagel with a pout.

"Please take it." She said and scooted closer. Ichigo looked at the bagel half in the girl's dainty hand. It was just a normal ham and cheese bagel…

Sighing Ichigo reached out and held his hand out, he noticed the man tensing when he moved. He would have taken the bread out of her hand but he felt that her coming closer would help lessen the tension in both their bodies.

The girl gently placed the bagel in his open palm.

"Thank you." Ichigo held the bagel in both hands, he smelled the freshly baked bread and the cold ham and the warmed up cheese. It smelled nice but he didn't need to eat.

The girl smiled and nodded her head. They watched him, he knew they wanted him to eat. Sighing again he broke off a piece and propped it into his mouth. He had to admit it was tasty, he smiled a small smile and dropped his head back against the tree behind him.

"What is your name?" the male asked.

Ichigo answered without looking at them. "Ichigo Kurosaki." He slowly broke the bagel piece by piece and ate it just as slowly.

"I'm Orihime Inoue." The girl chirped happily.

Ichigo's head flopped down and he looked the girl in the eye with a frown. "Why are you two talking to me?" his voice wasn't angry or off putting he sounded confused.

The young man frowned.

This otherworldly being is so different.

"We just want to talk, you must be lonely?" The man said.

Ichigo looked at him, he thought of what the man said. "I… guess…"

The man gave a small soft smile when he saw that the angel was indeed a lonely soul.

"My name is Uryuu Ishida."

The angel gave a soft smile back, his tail swished lazily at his side.

"Can you tell us more about your world? We can see but we don't understand anything."

Ichigo looked like he was contemplating it. "Some things I don't know myself because I am not that old of angel years but I can tell you the basics." Ichigo supplied.

Both humans nodded their heads eagerly. They craved the information the angel before them had.

Orihime scooted even closer as did Ishida, the scooted all the way closer till they were sitting next to either side of the angel, his wings folded in behind him, they showed some flexibility by bending slightly allowing the man to sit flat on his arse.

"How old are you?" Orihime asked as he hugged her legs to her chest, she resembled a child receiving a bedtime story.

"I am turning a hundred soon." Ichigo said watching as the humans' faces go into shock.

Ichigo couldn't help it he gave a small smirk. "I'm considered a teenager turning adult."

Ishida pushed up his glasses clearing his throat.

"Well now we know you all live long lives." Orihime giggled and watched as Ichigo examine his nails, they were sharp and pointed as well as black in colour. His body was lithe and toned, there was no fat on his body showing that maybe he had a rough time?

Ichigo sighed.

"I suppose we do, so what do you want to know?" Ichigo asked looked back and froth between the two humans.

"Is there a heaven and hell?" Ishida asked.

"Yes but not in the sense you're asking, humans won't go to heaven or hell unless they are chosen by a demon to mate or the lived a life of a saint." Ichigo explained.

"So what happens to us?" Orihime asked.

"You are reborn as someone else." Ichigo replied. He watched as both humans become more and more focused on him and the young man lose his tense posture all together.

Not sure if that was smart, not that Ichigo would harm the humans but still being spiritually aware might cause you to get hurt.

"Next question?"

* * *

Isshin watched as the two elder angels disappear into the sky again.

Well he could rest easier now that his son was safe from heaven's clutches.

Now all he had to worry was all the demons on earth… and all the demons on hell.

"Great…"

Isshin sighed and started off in the direction of his son's aura.

It was time that he got to spend a little time with his son.

* * *

**Ha ha!**

**OKAY!**

**Byakuya and Renji in next chapter!**

**Please vote in the poll and leave a review please! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. A brewing storm

**People! Seriously!**

**Mmmm… seems as if Aizen is in the lead.**

**Anyway…**

**On with this thing!**

**Oh and before I forget… I don't own bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A brewing storm.**

Ishida and Orihime had asked all sorts of questions about heaven, they asked a few about hell but Ichigo couldn't answer them because he never ventured there.

As being an angel for most of his young life before he was discovered as impure he was never allowed. Nor did they think him strong enough oddly enough.

Orihime hummed and looked to Ichigo's folded wings.

"How big are they?" She asked pointing to his wings when he threw her a confused look.

Ichigo looked behind himself at his wings and shrugged. "I don't know, I was never curious enough to measure…" Ichigo stood up and walked a few feet away from the humans back still turned to them when he unfurled his wings and allowed them to stretch out to full extent.

The black feathers glittered in the sunlight.

"They're so pretty!" Orihime squealed placing both hands to her cheeks making starry eyes at the glorious sight before her, Ichigo was so striking with his wings out stretched like that, so much that other demons even noticed the odd black winged angel with horns and a tail.

Ichigo let his wings flap a little loosing the stiffness of sitting down and not allowing them to be more opened than what they had been when he normally sat down.

Turning around Ichigo faced the humans.

"Any more questions?" Ichigo asked and sat down again but facing the humans allowing his wings to be just loosely folded like it would be if he was standing.

Ishida pushed up his glasses and hummed a yes.

"Is there a war or something going on between the demons that live here?"

Ichigo gnawed on his lower lip as he thought.

"Yes… there is. And you humans are in the line of fire I'm afraid." Ichigo said and looked up into the tree's leaves at the blue that peeked through here and there.

The braid on the side of Ichigo's head was twirled between his fingers as he thought of the offer he was offered a few hours ago as well as a few weeks earlier.

"Why?" Ishida asked, Ichigo knew that he was asking why the war and why humans were in the line of fire.

Ichigo looked to the humans and sighed.

"You humans are the reason for the war, the targets of the one side and the mission to protect for the other." Ichigo told them cryptically.

Both humans frowned.

"Ichigo… who's side are you on?" Orihime asked a little worried.

Ichigo chuckled and gave a small smile that put both humans to ease. "I am on the human's side."

Both Orihime and Ishida breathed a sigh of relief.

There was a flapping noise that made both human and angel look up.

Isshin landed on his one knee and stood up, staring straight at his son who was staring at him with big eyes.

"Now I said I wanted to get to know my son, I meant it and I will do so even if I have to tie you to a tree, you hear me boy?" He asked as he walked closer.

Ishida looked between the two men. He could see a strong resemblance.

Orihime cocked her head to the side. "So your demon side is your father?"

Ichigo looked back and nodded. "I have to go, I will probably never see you again but it was fun talking. Thank you." Ichigo stood up and walked half way to meet up with his father.

The two humans watched rather sadly when the angel walked away. He was so different he actually answered their questions and seemed so lonely.

Ichigo looked at his father with questioning eyes. "Where to?"

Isshin smiled at his son and gestured with his head for the man to follow him.

Both men moved on foot through the city walking slowly between the humans as to not knock them over.

"When did you start to show signs of being a half born?" Isshin asked when they stopped in front of Aizen's building, it looked like any normal office building but inside it was an apartment.

Ichigo cocked his head to the side in thought. "Mmm I would say since my birth visually." Ichigo pointed to his eyes.

"But power wise the beginning of my hundredth year."

The elevator went up.

"Were you chased out of heaven?" Isshin asked when he thought back at how Ichigo entered the human world, his aura was so angry then.

Ichigo pursed his lips as he struggled for an answer. "I… they didn't know about me till I started to gain a stronger and stronger aura, mother and I we hid at the farthest corners of heaven moving each decade or so to keep from being found but this year… I guess I became too powerful for them ignore. When they found us mother and I, we ran but well…" Ichigo sighed as the elevator pinged and came to a stop opening to a floor that was the floor to two large apartments.

Seeing the pain in golden eyes Isshin refrained from asking what happened after.

Isshin lead Ichigo to the left door in the hallway, opening the door Ichigo peeked inside and saw that inside it was decked out like a fancy five-star hotel.

The two men made their way to the couch area that was sunken in slightly.

The couches were all deep burned sienna brown, the carpets were a creamy off white colour, all the walls were a deep dusty blue that oddly made the room look bigger, the whole main living area was an open floor plan, Ichigo could see the kitchen from where he sat.

The kitchen was done in cream tiles all over, the counter tops were a dark red wood as was the counters themselves, the kitchen appliances were all a dark gun metal steal that worked with the dark blue walls.

"Aizen gave me this place when I agreed to help him." Isshin explained as he examined his son look around at take his surroundings.

Ichigo nodded his head and turned his head to examine the other side of the open room, the other end had a big dining table, four doors were behind it in random places.

Ichigo guessed that one was a bathroom, the other a bedroom the other two he didn't know.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo's head snapped to his father, his gold pupils looked like molten gold, Isshin frowned when he noticed that Ichigo's pupils were not round, but a little oval shaped.

"Were your pupils always that shape?" Isshin asked curiously.

Ichigo chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, but I suspect that they may be changing into slits now." Ichigo shrugged and leaned back on the couch, his wings bending underneath him.

Isshin stared in wonder at the flexible wings.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow and smirked. "What never seen an angel's wings bend?"

Isshin nodded.

"Well that and black wings mind you, that and a second pair."

Ichigo tisked and chuckled.

"I suppose." Ichigo yawned and blinked a few times. He was so tired. He hadn't slept well because he was chased after that damn old fool's errant boy.

Isshin chuckled at the sleepy look that graced his son's face. He looked adorable.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. We can talk later. I have a suspicion that you are lacking on sleep." Isshin stood and watched as his son stood up and swayed a little on his feet before righting himself.

The boy was now in a safe environment, making him more relaxed and sleepy.

Isshin guided his son to the farthest room and opened it, it was a plain room with a double room, desk and built in wardrobe. The room had the same deep blue walls, cream carpet and dark red wood furniture.

"I want this to be your room." Ichigo's head snapped to the side so quickly that both men winced. Isshin for Ichigo's part because he was sure that it hurt.

"You want me to stay?" Ichigo asked in shock.

Isshin smiled gently at his son. "Yes I want you to stay here." Isshin gently pushed his son into the room.

"We'll deal with clothes later but for now I want you to sleep. You actually look exhausted now that I look at you properly." Isshin watched as Ichigo flopped down on the bed and curled onto his side to his wings weren't squished underneath him.

Gold on black eyes fluttered closed and breathing deepened out.

Isshin closed the door gently and turned to face Aizen who just walked through his front door. He had a smirk on his face.

"Found your son?"

Isshin snorted but nodded his head.

"Yes, he is worn out that much I can see so please let the boy to rest a little."

Aizen nodded his head and gestured to the couches.

"I am actually here to talk about the boy, but not how you think."

Isshin sat down on the couch opposite the brunette.

"Okay, what have you to tell me?"

* * *

After a few hours Ichigo woke up with a cat like stretch.

Listening Ichigo noticed that he didn't hear a thing, his father must be out.

Ichigo wasn't use to being inside buildings and was starting to get angsty. So Ichigo looked around the apartment for something to write on and with.

Going into the kitchen Ichigo found a post-it pack and a marker tied to the fridge.

'Gone out, will be back later.

Ichigo.'

After that the young hybrid made his way out of the building via the open window.

As Ichigo flew through the air he decided to go into an unknown territory, he knew that this area was ruled by a demon but that was it.

Flying down closer to the ground and landed gently with only a puff of air being the evidence of his land, Ichigo surveyed they area around him, it was an upper-class area with high end buildings and shopping malls.

He whistled as he walked though not really caring about the demons that sent curious looks his way, he didn't act nor smell like a threatening demon so he knew that they were just mostly curious as to what he is.

Ichigo paused when he felt the ground tremble, small pebbles and cans rattled as they moved across the ground when the tremors got bigger.

Looking up Ichigo cursed and threw his hands up in the air in a hopeless gesture.

"YA GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

Rukia looked around and adjusted her top, Renji behind her quickly zipped up his jeans and gave Rukia a naughty smirk.

"Ya know, I don't think we really need to be all this sneaky we can just go into demon form." He commented off handed.

Rukia looked back at Renji and gave him an impish grin. "True but then most of the fun is taken away of public sex no?"

Renji chuckled and threw his arm over his mate's shoulders.

They were about to go back to Byakuya when they felt the ground shake.

"YA GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

They heard someone scream, but the lack of attention the humans were showing they figured it was a demon.

As the duo walked on they felt the tremors stop, a yelp of pain and then out of nowhere a closed down restaurant's windows shattered and a massive demon minion that was a cross between a demented dog and goat crashed down after it flew through the windows, Renji and Rukia noticed black feathers and orange with the blur of the white fur as the large demon dog met the ground.

The demon dog was large, far larger than an average hell hound. The dog was well over eight feet tall and the goat horns were sharp and pointed. Its hair was also longer than normal.

The demon goat dog thing whimpered and jumped away from the black and orange blur.

Looking closer they saw something that made their eyes go wide.

An angel, with black wings. Also said angel had two sets of wings, a tail, wicked horns and demon eyes.

The dark winged angel looked at the big demon dog with a frown and crossed arms.

"What did I tell you about glomping me out of nowehere?" The deep seductive baritone floated put of the man's throat.

The dog whimpered and leopard crawled closer on his belly till he was an arm's length away from the angel. The man was frowning heavily but it melted after a while, the angel chuckled and started to scratch the demon dog behind its ear.

"Yeah yeah I know you can get over excited." The angel smiled at the white hell hound as it flopped down onto its back for a tummy rub.

"Oh my… seems someone is giving me a run for my money." Both demons, angel and hell hound looked farther up the street and all sweatdropped when they saw who was standing there.

"Aaah… what the fuck are you?" the angel mumbled with a look of mild disgust.

The figure huffed and crossed his arms.

The man was tall, a litter taller than the angel and even Renji, he had long curly dark almost black purple hair. He was wearing… odd clothes, it would have worked on a woman but seeing as the man lacked the breast needed to work the top he only ended up looking like an idiot.

The top was a white crisscross crop top, he wore white pants with a purple belt, the pants bottoms were puffed up and had drawstrings making them look even more puffed up. The man had black boots underneath that had an inch or so heel.

The man also seemed to be wearing make-up… a tad too much…

The man spread his arms out wide before yelling.

"My name is Charlotte Chuhlhourne and I will be seducing you into our side!"

The two males turned a little green.

"Uuuum… you can turn any gay man straight by the way." The angel deadpanned.

Rukia hand to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her laugh. Renji openly laughed gaining the attenting of the two conversing pair.

The angel gave them one glace before looking back at the demon in front of him. "I assume this is your territory?" The angel asked as he petted the growling hell hound.

Both demons were shocked that the angel could sniff them out.

"Yeah… why?" Renji asked uncertainly.

The angel looked up and then back at the hell hound. "Shiro, go stand by the demons and be a good boy." The hell hound whimpered once but moved over to stand near the demon couple.

"Because I might be destroying some things and I can't be held responsible for what this… thing will make me do to keep my sanity as well as my lunch." The angel said and unfurled his massive wings, fully stretched made him look all the more terrifying.

The two demons looked at one another before turning their attention back at the angel who was rolling his shoulders.

The other demon looked on with big eyes, if one looked closer there were a few stars and hearts in there, he clamped his hands together and placed them under his chin, swayed his hips back and forth making gooey faces at the dark winged angel.

"You're so beautiful!" He cried out and suddenly turned serious.

"I must capture you, you beauty cannot be used by the likes of him!" Charlotte screamed and bolted for the angel.

The angel remained where he was till the demon got close enough for his arm to zap up faster than any of them expected.

"I… won't join… YOUR FUCKING CHARADE!" The last part was yelled, that allowed sharp teeth to be seen. The angel glared at the demon, which looked like he was enjoying being manhandled by him.

"Tck." Clucking his tongue the angel flapped his wings a few times before giving a huge flap sending both him and his captive into the air.

While in the air the angel gripped Charlotte's throat and growled.

"I don't have time for you… just fucking DIE!" the angel raised the larger than himself man higher and threw him down with a lot of force, the feminine demon made a nice big hole in the road, Renji thanked his lucky stars that it was a quiet time of the day, if humans were killed he would be in a lot of trouble.

The angel remained in the air, he was looking around, he spotted a few other high level demons all watching with smirks on their faces.

The flamboyant demon sprang out of the hole and shook a fist at the angel. "What the hell you got me dirty!"

The angel arched an eyebrow a deep frown marred his face.

Slowly a ball of energy grew at the tips of the horns.

"I don't care about your fucking clothes… you and all of them will hurt the humans, kill or enslave them. I won't allow that. I will fight for these humans." The angel said and let the power full beam of energy soar through the air.

Charlotte dodged just in time as the powerful blast of energy slammed into the ground and exploded; if he was hit by that he wasn't sure if he would have made it.

Taking in a deep breath the man girl demon looked up into the sky ay the glorious sight of the black winged angel, his wings flapped keeping him in the air. His gold irises glared with a fierce annoyance as the pupils shrank slowly but surely into thinner pupils like that of a snake.

"I will show you my true power! Then you will be inclined to join out of your lust for the most beautiful creation!" The man screamed and stood in a battle ready stance.

The angels muscles tensed where he was in the air.

Nobody expected the man to start doing a strange dance and vanish in a puff of smoke.

The angel looked around at the man's fellow demons and saw that they all had trouble holding in their laugh.

The smoke drifted off revealing the girly man's true demon form… which didn't change all that much…

A hand met a forehead. "You got to be kidding me." The angle grumbled to himself.

The man's curly hair grew a few inches longer now touching the swell of his ass, the man now wore a frilly white skirt and knee high matching band style boots, the top got some more embellishments. Such as glitter and a few feathers.

A satisfied smirk was plastered on Charlotte's face, but it was whipped off hen the angel landed on the ground and shook his head.

"What is wrong with you?"

Charlotte frowned and pouted. "Not impressed?" he asked shocked.

Ichigo gave him an impassive stare. "No I'm not impressed at all."

The demon growled and charged a beam of energy of his own. The angel remained and watches with a slight amused glint in his eyes.

Letting the beam go with a frustrated cry the demon watched as the angel lift up a hand and simply whacked the energy beam up into the sky.

Not a scratch.

That made all the demon's fellow demons look on in mirth, Charlotte wasn't all that strong, they knew it which was why they allowed him to go first.

The angel cocked an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

Charlotte growled and summoned his demon weapon, his sword, it was a normal one handed sword with a few girly details here and there.

A butterfly charm dangled off the hilt and the wrap of the hilt was a shocking shade of pink.

He rushed forward with the blade held high screaming as he brought it down on the angel.

There was a deafening clank as two swords came clashing together.

Charlotte was sent flying back with a swipe of the angel's unarmed hand.

The feminine demon tumbled around until he landed on his back. He was winded that one blow broke his jaw.

When he opened his teary eyes he gasped.

The dark angel was standing above him, his golden irises glared down at him with swirling molten patterns. The angel's clothes were torn and dirty which was strange because angel's clothes always stayed clean unless it was the angel's own blood.

The black silky wings were stretched out wide and blocked out the sun where it shined high in the sky.

"Tch, pathetic, I am starting to wonder why he sent you all after me. He'll need stronger demons than this." The angel said coldly.

The tone of voice sent shivers down everyone's spine.

The angel raised his sword in an execution style. Both feet were on either sides of the man's waist, his sword held above the man's neck.

"Good bye, may hell sooth your soul into it's firey embrace." The angel said and drove his sword through the man's neck.

The angel growled.

"What I wouldn't give for a good challenge right now…"

The angel tensed and suddenly flew past the still awe-struck demons, they heard a very familiar voice grunt.

They spun around only to see Byakuya on his back with a very angry angel on his chest with his blade held to his throat. "You're strong, I can sense that. This must be your territory. I apologise for my trespassing but I will not allow you to attack me from behind." The angel growled out low in his throat.

Byakuya could only stare at the beautiful golden eyes surrounded by black.

"I apologise as well. I merely thought you were attacking my sister and her mate." The raven flicked his gaze to the duo; the angel's eyes followed the man's eyes and relaxed.

"I wasn't attacking them; I was defending myself from a flamboyant idiot." The angel rolled his eyes and stood up holding out a hand for the raven.

Which he took gladly.

Byakuya looked the odd angel up and down, he noticed all the things an angel should not have, horns, a tail, demon eyes and the black colouring of his wings.

Yet the angel was strikingly beautiful.

"What is your name angel?" Byakuya asked.

The angel gave a low chuckle. "Ichigo. But I wouldn't call me an angel. I'm a hybrid." Ichigo smiled at the raven, who drew in a breath at the sight.

Well… he had the looks of an angel that was for certain.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki and that is my sister Rukia Kuchiki and her mate Renji Abarai." Byakuya motioned with his hand at the mentioned person.

Ichigo gave a nod at the other two's wave.

Byakuya asked if Ichigo was hungry and to Ichigo's amazement he was.

Giving a sheepish nod Byakuya offered Ichigo something to eat. Ichigo looked to Shiro who gave one long drawn out whine.

"Can he come?" Ichigo pointed to the white hell hound behind him.

Byakuya nodded and gestured for them to follow him.

Ichigo gave a glare to the white hell hound. "Shiro shrink down Damnit!" the hell hound gave a huff and shrank down to a normal sized dog.

When they finally came to the raven head's penthouse apartment Ichigo whistled and took in his surroundings.

The whole apartment was decorated in high-end black and white furniture with subtle colour infusions here and there.

Byakuya was just putting down the phone when Rukia dragged Renji out the apartment, she was in heat. Renji gave Byakuya an apologetic grin but Byakuya just waved it off and shooed the couple away.

When Byakuya looked back at the angel he saw that the angel was looking out the large windows. The sun shone in was casting a light on the orange hair that made it look like a halo, the wings' naturally blue tint was also brightened, all in all it was a breathtaking sight.

"You said you are a hybrid?" Byakuya asked when he stood next to the angel and admired the not so beautiful view, it was still a view.

Ichigo looked over to Byakuya. "I haven't asked my father what he is, I know I am an angel warrior class… that and apparently also an arch angel." Ichigo sighed and made his way over to the couch and flopped down, his wings bending slightly to accommodate him.

Byakuya arched a brow at this but didn't say anything more.

There was a knock at the door, Byakuya opened the door and allowed the room service inside and gave the man a tip when he left.

The raven gave the angel a plate that held a hamburger and chips with a soda.

Ichigo poked the burger a few times and took a chip to his mouth. Byakuya chuckled at the sight. It was obvious that the angel wasn't use to human food.

"I assume you are not allowed in heaven?"

Ichigo nodded as he devoured the chips, they were so good!

Ichigo took a sip of the soda and hummed in pleasure. Human food was good after all.

"Was a hideaway in heaven till I couldn't hide anymore, they gave me a choice either I leave at my own freewill or they chase me out." Ichigo gave a tired sigh and looked back up at the raven.

"By the time they asked me this I had nothing to live for there, so I left on my own freewill. That was about three months ago. Still not use to the human world and I can't disguise myself yet." Ichigo picked up the burger and gave a small bite.

He hummed low in a heady voice. Unknowingly making an arousing sight as his head fell back.

Byakuya swallowed.

He was well aware that the male in front of him was a powerful demon.

Byakuya cursed the demon mating season that was coming up.

The angel was young that much he could feel in demon years, that and he smelt the maturing of the demon side.

It was seductive and had a citrusy scent to it. Which was a rarity.

Byakuya quickly distracted himself with food, but it didn't help all that much with Ichigo's scent.

The scent just started to come out, that told Byakuya that in around a week the hybrid will be out on demon instincts, those instincts will be screaming at him to find a mate.

Byakuya was just wondering who this hybrid's parent was.

He also wondered who else was after this very attractive male.

Because he was.

* * *

**Right….**

**Read and review and don't forget to vote!**


	4. Trouble is a comin'

**Aaaah… new chappy! **

**Aizen is still in the lead, but I kinda think it would be better but both demons are a good choice.**

**Clio1111: Yup Aizen meets our Ichi-kun here! :3**

**Amaya Sakuragi: If Byakuya doesn't win in the pole, don't worry I'll write ya a story where he is, kay? :3 Wanna try my hand at that pair anyway.**

**Aamaya hotaru: Thank you for the review! Means a lot and as it stands Aizen will have his Ichi! CX but yeah AizenxIchigo stories are few and mostly dark… I also think so with Byakuya. But anyway thank you for your kind words. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trouble is a comin'**

Ichigo thanked Byakuya for the meal, they chatted a few more minutes but Ichigo knew that he would have to return home soon.

Home.

Could he really have found himself a home?

Guess so.

Ichigo picked the still dog sized hell hound up and went to the balcony.

Byakuya watched as the beautiful angel hybrid speared his wings and take off into the mid-day setting sun.

Ichigo flew through the air as fast as he dared to go while holding Shiro, they made it back to his father's apartment, the sun was just setting when he quickly tucked in his wings as he darted through the open window scaring his father into jumping in the air and a brown haired male arch an eyebrow at his father.

The neighbouring brow joined its friend when he took in the angel, he was standing in the middle of the living room holding a hell hound as if all was normal.

Ichigo looked to Aizen and tilted his head. "Aizen?"

The fallen angel nodded his head. "Yes, I'm Aizen." The brunette clarified.

Ichigo pursed his lips and nodded his head once. "You're not like what they rumoured you to be." Ichigo said more to himself than Aizen.

Ichigo placed Shiro on the ground and wagged a finger at the demented dog. "No peeing, no destroying or else you have to stay outside."

The hell hound whined in what sounded like a childish tone.

Ichigo smiled at the dog. "Good boy."

The three men made their way to the couches, Ichigo snuggled up on himself in a one seater, his wings hanging off the back of the couch.

Both the older men took one of the other couches.

"So where were you off to?" Isshin asked. Ichigo looked up from where his head was resting on one of his knees.

"Not use to being in buildings, will take a while to get use to but I just went out and flew a bit. Met another demon that doesn't hurt humans. He was nice and fed me." Ichigo huffed and pulled his knees closer.

"I know that was a demon way of coming onto someone but I was hungry."

Isshin chuckled at the spectacle his son made, he looked to Aizen and his smirk grew. Sosuke had a slightly pissed off look about him.

Oh yes Aizen had made it clear that he was interested in his son, he wasn't going to get involved.

Aizen told him all about the mating season coming up as well as the timing of his son's maturing. His scent was far stronger now.

He had to admit it was a rather nice smell. Not at all like most demons who smelt of dead things and old dry blood.

Aizen cleared his throat to gain the angel's attention.

When gold on black eyes snapped his way he spoke.

"You do know that when your demon side matures it will be out for a mate correct?" Aizen watched at Ichigo stretched and nodded his head.

"My mother, Urahara and Jyuushiro gave me countless books on demons they could get their hands on. They thought it would be better if I knew some at least about my demon side." Ichigo shrugged.

"Guess they thought right."

Ichigo looked up at the two older men.

"My maturing is gaining a lot of attention. I am not sure with me being here will give this building peace." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish expression that both men found adorable.

Aizen gave a small smirk. "Don't fret, this place has a lot of powerful demons housed inside so they would get one hell of a fight."

Ichigo snickered at the man's use of the word hell.

Ichigo relaxed into his seat.

"So when will I start showing signs of 'in search of mate'?" Ichigo lifted both hands making quotation marks.

Isshin chuckled, he saw himself more and more in the boy yet he saw the gentleness of Masaki as well as a few other traits.

Aizen sat back in thought.

"Mmmm I suspect that with the strength of your scent it would be another week. You'd go into heat a week after that. It might be longer or shorter. Every demon is different. Angels don't have this problem yet we do. Angels just look for a mate but don't go into heat as a demon would." He explained. All the while Ichigo didn't break eye contact, he listened intently.

The boy was a serious one.

The brunette looked at the state of the angel's clothes with a frown, that and the man was covered in dust, his angel clothes having lost their purity started to go dark with dirt as well.

"Why don't you go and clean up?" he offered and watched along with Isshin in amusement as Ichigo looked down at himself and pull at the dirty white mantle like sleeveless rode he wore.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Ichigo stood up and looked to the four doors with a frown. "But I don't have any clothes I can wear till I'm done maturing." Ichigo tilted his head back and let out a long frustrated groan.

Isshin pursed his lips in thought. "Well only spiritually aware humans can see you, so you don't have to worry about them seeing. I suggest just going in pants and any shirt that might be altered to fit, otherwise you'll just have to go shirtless."

Isshin failed to see the worried look on Aizen's face.

He clearly didn't see the complications of his son walking around showing his torso to a bunch of lusty demons, not that he knew what he man had underneath that robe as it sat very loose.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "Guess I'm going shirtless…"

Ichigo asked which door was the bathroom, he vanished behind the door.

A few minutes later the sound of water was heard.

* * *

Both men's heads snapped over to the opening bathroom door, Isshin was impressed, so was Aizen but just for different end reasons.

Ichigo was well toned and had a few small scars that told of the young man's love for a fight. The two long braids were undone now just two long pieces of hair that hanged over his shoulders down his chest. The man was well… godly in a sense. He had narrow hips and broader shoulders, long legs. All of this had very well defined muscles.

Isshin handed his son a pair of track pants and boxers for now, he told Ichigo that they would look for more clothes the next day.

Ichigo nodded and made his way to his room, his back being hidden by most of his wings that dragged behind him, the longest two feathers were sliding along the carpet.

As the orange haired hybrid got dressed the two elders sat and waited for the youngest to come out.

"You know if you hurt him I will bring hell upon you." Isshin commented and glanced at the brunette from the corner of his eye.

Aizen smiled at his friend. "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides hurting a mate or trying to force one to become yours had dire consequences." Aizen replied just as the door opened and a half clothed Ichigo came into the room towel drying his hair. He sat down next to his father and started to braid the two longer sections of his hair.

The men watched as quick fingers flew through the braid work, it was obvious that the boy did it for himself.

Ichigo sighed when he was done. "That's so much better." Ichigo yawned and stretched, he wasn't sleepy but he was tired from the lack of a proper fight.

Ichigo looked to Aizen.

"So how long have you been here?" Ichigo drew up his knees again and rested his chin on the right knee closest to facing Aizen.

The brunette's face took a thoughtful look as he thought about the question that was thrown his way. The young man's curiosity was justified as this was probably the most he has talked in a day.

"I have been here on earth for around three hundred years, I am however far older." Aizen went into little detail of how he had grown tired of the constant stares and rumours the other angels made of him, he was a pure angel and extremely strong. Why he wasn't an arch angel he didn't know.

He didn't really care either.

Now he had a far better life on earth.

With a perfect mate in front of him.

Ichigo asked more questions about life in the human world, the customs he has seen.

"You don't know much about things regarding mating do you?" Aizen asked with an amused smile. Ichigo did something very close to a pout.

"No, mother didn't want to talk about that, always started to blush and said that she's ask Kisuke to explain but he never did, well he tried to but he just confused me. So I got some books about it when they weren't looking." An impish grin graced Ichigo's features.

"Man the look on her face when she found them…" Ichigo chuckled but the smile faded. "I miss her." He whispered.

Isshin's heart clenched. His fatherly instincts screamed at him, for once he followed them. He stood and made his way over to his son and dragged him into a hug. Ichigo's hands darted around his father like a small child would.

Aizen frowned, the boy's mother's death seemed fresh in his mind.

"Ichigo what happened?" Isshin asked timidly. He wanted to know yet some part of him didn't.

Ichigo gave a shuddering breath that fluttered over his father's clothed chest.

"Like I said we have always been careful were we went, I was disguised as a blind angel. I didn't need to see to know what was going on around me unless I had to fight. Which I never had to till a the day I came here. I was just resting when my mother came rushing towards me.

Panic was pure and open on her face. She screamed at me to quickly pack only the needed and run. I followed the order but I guess we took too long. When we left the house they were already outside.

Mother tried to talk calmly to them, she was willing to leave with me to earth. But one angel would have none of it and charged at her. Mother tried to fight back but she knew that if she killed the angel she and I would have been in a lot worse trouble."

Ichigo's voice quivered and hitched. He felt like a child again but when he thought about it he was still merely a child in angel years.

Ichigo took a few breaths and continued while the two men listened.

"Well seeing as she wasn't putting her all in the fight she… slipped up and well got a sword through the chest, right in front of me when the angel tried to attack me. I ripped off my blindfold, I crawled over to her and saw that she was hardly breathing.

I cradled her head as she told me about you, about how I was your son. She stopped breathing just as she said your name.

I… blanked out after that, when I woke up I found all the angels unconscious, heavily wounded or just mildly wounded. Kisuke and Jyuushiro as well as Shunsui was there surrounding me, protecting me from the angels who just got back on their feet.

I was called a mongrel, a monster and other names as well. The three elder men begged that I be given a choice.

Yamamoto came by then and saw me holding my mother's body. He got angry at the angel who started the fight, told her that her actions were inexcusable. He told me that I had a choice. Either leave for earth or have one half of my soul destroyed and made into a pure angel.

I didn't want to stay there. I couldn't. So I asked to be sent to earth."

Ichigo looked up into his father's eyes.

Isshin only saw pain in the golden eyes that he knew he shared with the boy in demon form.

Giving a heavy sigh he petted his son's head and gave a small smile to him. "I wish you didn't have to go thought all that."

Ichigo gave a bitter chuckle. "I wish I was the one who got killed." Ichigo's slurred in a sleepy way. The reliving of his mother's death plus crying made him tired and he just wanted to sleep.

Both men's eyes went wide as they watched gold and black eyes close and the young man's breathing deepen into one of slumber.

Isshin sighed again and lifted his son bridal style and made his way over to his son's bedroom, Aizen following behind.

Once they placed the tired hybrid on the bed they watched as he turned on his side and groaned as his weight was off his wings. They stretched out a bit before falling limp on the bed taking most of the space. Both men couldn't contain their snickers at that. Angels were usually bed hogs when they slept alone.

With unease the two men slept that night.

They both knew which angel would act like that and she wasn't done at all.

* * *

The next morning Ichigo was out and about again, a note on his father's door telling him as much. Ichigo landed near the collage again, he looked around and a feeling of dread suddenly assaulted him. He looked around warily.

He didn't like this feeling.

He looked around and spotted the demons that were most likely following him at the beck and call of their idiotic leader.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo!"

Hearing his name being called by two voices from different side Ichigo looked back and forth as Ishida and Orihime followed by a massive Mexican man and his father followed by Aizen and a blue haired demon came from different sides.

He was about to answer their call when a hell chain burst through the road and latched itself on his ankle. Ichigo looked at it in horror.

So did those around him.

More chains rocketed for the orange haired male, soon his hands, wrists, ankles and odd ones here and there were wrapped tightly around Ichigo.

The ground started to glow a bright orange red and crack, as the cracks opened up blue flames of hell swallowed the hybrid up.

Ichigo's painful screams could be heard.

The hybrid's wings spread out wide as he tried to get away. That was enough for those otherworldly beings to know that Ichigo should not be pulled into hell.

The fires burned too bright, those who was witnessing the act had to shield their eyes.

Once the flames died down they all gasped when there was no trace of the flames, broken ground or Ichigo.

Isshin looked around frantically and howled his anger into the air. That was not allowed in Hell, one was not allowed to drag someone who didn't do anything wrong into the depths of Hell.

Nobody spoke as they watched the small smoke residue leave into the sky.

* * *

Everything hurt.

His one wing felt like it was broken, he moved it and hissed.

Not broken but it was out of its second socket, the wing hanging at an odd angle.

Ichigo stumbled up and hissed again, he looked down at his clothes and growled. Damnit. He just got new clothes… well pants and shoes anyway.

Ichigo looked around, Hell was an interesting place. It looked a lot like Heaven only dark and twisted. But the concept of it was the same. It was just another world. It had buildings that looked like an era where the Victorian style was high in season.

He was in what looked like a forest part looking down at a small city. He knew that there was probably a bigger main capital of Hell but he didn't want to even go there.

He swore in his head when he remembered that his maturing demon side would be kicking up soon. He had to get out of here and damn fast.

Ichigo walked slowly towards the city in hopes of finding something or someone who could help. He wasn't raising his hopes.

The city was all dressed up with small shops selling their wares and almost immediately all demons noticed him. It was hard not to. His wings were larger than normal angels, they were back for goodness's sake as well as a lot more demon traits he was showing.

His scent being one of the worse.

Ichigo moved through the streets ignoring the whispers and awe-struck faces. He didn't care he was looking for a powerful demon that might know a way out.

A pair of demon girls popped out in front of him, one had short bland hair, the other hand long blag hair tied into pigtails.

They both had strange eye patches on opposite eyes, the blonde girl had a blue eye while the brunette had a odd pinkish red.

Both were wearing Victorian style corsets with very short skirts and stockings as well as heeled boots, there were bows and low cuts in the front but the two females lacked a lot of breast size to actually make use of the low cut.

With coy smiles that put both on had Ichigo on edge immediately.

"Why hello there… you look new." The brunette said in a sickly sweet poison laced voice that made the fine hairs on Ichigo's arms and neck stand on end.

Ichigo didn't say a word, only scowled at the two females, there was a lustful air about them, they were probably a pair of succubus.

Not good but then again Ichigo never found the opposite sex attractive.

The two demons took a step closer causing Ichigo to take one back. "Leave me alone." He growled showing sharp teeth and his snake like pupil narrowed.

Both girls gasped but it wasn't in fear, no it seemed that the very small show of power turned them on.

Ichigo growled again and looked around, he couldn't fly until he found a place to pop his wing back into original shape.

"Now now girls he clearly doesn't find a female attractive come now off with you find some other prey." Another female voice spoke, this one was more husky.

Ichigo turned his head to the voice and saw another succubus, only this one was more true to the attractive nature, long pumpkin spice blonde hair was framing a heart shaped face housing ice blue eyes and a pouty mouth and a beauty mark under near her chin. The demon had a far more appealing body than the younger demons who were still filling out, that or they were just last in line when it came to the curve department.

She was wearing a similar outfit to the younger demons but hers had a sense of class about it that said that she didn't sleep around.

This demon had a body most men have probably fallen prey to.

"I need help." Ichigo said to the blonde. She frowned and gestured for him to continue.

"I was dragged down here while I was in earth I have no idea why. I didn't do anything that would cause Hell's chains to drag me down. I need to speak with a powerful demon… strong enough to either get a message up to earth for help or is they can help me that would be great too." Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Problem is I have nothing to offer."

The blonde looked the young man up and down, he wasn't fully demon, she could smell that much.

"Mmmm I might know someone who could help." She said with a small smile.

Ichigo's shoulders slumped. "Thank you but what do you want in return?

She shrugged. "I want to go to earth as well, I lived here all my live and I'm rather bored here. So all I ask is that you take me with you."

Ichigo thought it over. "You're not a killing demon are you?" He asked warily.

The demon smiled a gentle smile. "No, I don't like killing."

Ichigo walked closer fully aware that the two other succubus demons were still trailing behind him, he held out a hand and smiled. "Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you."

The blonde shook his hand, she gestured for him to follow her. "Name's Rangiku Matsumoto!" She chirped happily.

Ichigo and Rangiku walked along the city she pointed out all sorts of things for Ichigo, it was rather fun.

When they reached a small house with the same Victorian era build, it was nestled between two other housed with the same build. The houses were all three story.

They entered the house and Rangiku looked back over her shoulder as Ichigo examined everything around him. "We'll need to rest up… or at least I do before we go to my friend, he is in the next town."

Ichigo nodded his head, he didn't know what time it was in Hell as it was dark, so maybe it was night time?

Looking out the window Ichigo saw the two younger succubuses. He frowned; Rangiku came to stand next to him. "Ah seems you have gotten the attention of Lolly and Molly.

"I would watch out, their old master left them high and hanging and looks like they have their sights set on you." Rangiku gently lead Ichigo away from the window.

The two sat down for a light dinner; oddly it was a lot like heaven food.

No flavour at all compared to human food.

After that Rangiku gave Ichigo a bedroom for the night, she explained that they would get him some clothes tomorrow for travelling. His walking around shirtless would get a lot of attention.

Ichigo quickly agreed.

* * *

Aizen watched as Isshin sat down calmly.

"How can you be so calm when your son was just dragged into Hell!" Nel screamed at Isshin who winched at the volume.

He sighed and leaned back.

"I have family in Hell, I just sent a letter to the. They know what he looks like and they'll be out looking for him now.

I can't go back to Hell, however if they can't find him I will just have to go in and find him myself." Isshin rubbed his brow.

"I just can't help but wonder who dragged him down and why."

Aizen hummed as he agreed with that question.

Why?

They would have to find out soon, for when Ichigo doesn't come back before he fully matures there will be a war in Hell.

Of that he was damn sure, Ichigo was powerful and beautiful everything a demon would want in a mate.

And the fact that he wanted the orange haired beauty would fuel his drive all the more

* * *

Rukia and Renji ran like their lives depended on it. They skipped the elevator and rushed up the stairs.

The burst through the room huffing and puffing.

Byakuya arched an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" he asked with a small frown when he saw the worried look in both eyes.

"I-Ichigo was dragged into Hell and he was screaming in pain meaning that he does not belong there or he was forced down into Hell." Rukia huffed out.

Byakuya felt his blood boil, that was not allowed.

He was one of the noble demon families. He was stationed on earth to make sure that everything ran smoothly as possible. This… a demon who had yet to mature fully and didn't have a sin stench on him being dragged into Hell was against the laws of Hell.

The fact that it was the orange haired beauty was all the more worse.

"Well then… we best be getting in touch with him then." Byakuya said in a cold voice.

Both Rukia and Renji gulped.

Glad that they were not in trouble.

* * *

**Alrighty… **

**Please read and review!**

**PWEEEAAASE! X3**

**Right one chapter left for any more votes!**


	5. Down under in Hell

**Heya ya'll!**

**Chappy 5, so next chapter will start the romance but first Ichi has to get out of hell.**

**O.O**

**Black Bankai: THANK YOU!**

**xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx(Fuck that's a mouthful yo! XD): I'm a tad too scared to put a threesome in here, the two semes I guess won't like the other touching Ichi… but yeah I feel ya on the who to pick… why do you think I set up a poll? CX But thank you for the review means a lot!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Down under in Hell**

Ichigo sat on the bed, the whole house was in the Victorian era, the room had a mix of pastel colours and gold trimmings.

The bed was large and he sank into the mattress' softness.

Looking up at his dislodged wing he winced. Putting that back in place was going to hurt a bit. He sighed and gentle grabbed the tip of the wing and dragged it slowly forward as to not jar the wing.

Ichigo took in a deep breath and raised the opposite arm and held the wing in place as the other hand took hold of the out of place wing segment and released his breath and took in another.

He repeated the pattern two more times before the hand holding he hooked out wing segment and jammed it back into place, a sick pop noise and a muffled scream filled the air. Breathing haggardly he looked up when the door opened revealing a worried looking Rangiku. She noticed his wing that wasn't standing at an odd angle anymore and connected the dots…

"Oh… why didn't you call for help?" She asked softly as she came closer to the angel, he noticed that she had a bundle of clothing hi her arms.

"I-It wasn't the first time that this happened; I'm use to it by now." Ichigo held out his hands, Rangiku looked at them then back at the clothes, her eyes lit up as she remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Hehehehe here should be more comfortable in these than what you're wearing now." Ichigo nodded his head in thanks.

Rangiku tapped her chin as she thought. "We'll have to get you some other clothes or else we'll have a whole line of demons after you, clothes help to hide some of the scent but not all of it I'm afraid."

Ichigo groaned and flopped down with a huff mumbling 'stupid maturing'

Rangiku smiled and left the young hybrid to his own devices.

Staring at the ceiling Ichigo wondered if his father was worried about him, he heard his father calling out to him but he was in too much pain to remember who else did as well.

He looked down at the clothes he received, it was a smart fitting pants, much like the men wore in this era, a strange black top that had holes in the back, obviously these were for a demon with wings. The top was sleeveless but still had a button up front. There was a waistcoat along with it and knee high boots.

Ichigo searched through and saw a pyjama bottom. Smiling he took off his tore and battered jeans and slid the silky black pants on, they felt heavenly on his skin.

Ichigo scoffed at his own thoughts.

He climbed into the bed and sank into in with a low moan.

He was asleep before he knew it.

* * *

Molly and Lolly sat on the roof overlooking the window of the room the handsome red head hybrid slept in, his power screamed out to them, he was like a beacon and it was slowly growing brighter.

The blond looked over to the brunette. "We must have him…" She whined in a lusty way.

The brunette gave a low moan in return. "Yes, all that power must be ours."

They both sighed and watched the hybrid sleep, on his side with his back facing them. The view was marvelous. The muscles coiled and shifted with every small movement he made in his sleep.

They watched all night through, one sleeping while the other watched.

When morning came both watched with hungry eyes as the young hybrid got dressed. He took off his sleeping pants and both demons gave slutty moans at the man's fully naked body. The body was toned and built like that of a Greek god.

He got dressed too quick for the two's taste but he had his back towards them the entire time, so they didn't see what they really wanted to see.

The hybrid got dressed in his clothes, the black pants and sleeveless dress shirt fit snugly on him, the white waistcoat made him look all the more regal.

Both tops allowed the hybrid's wings holes to go through and sat just as nicely. The man dressed fully in his boots too left the room.

A few minutes later he stepped out again with the stronger Succubus. She wore more acceptable clothing, her skirt lower and top's cut was higher, she looked more ladylike.

They moved through the town, males and females gawking at the hybrid unashamed. The hybrid growled at those that got too close.

They walked towards the edge of the town, it was clear that they were off to another town, why?

Both females growled and followed behind.

The walk wasn't very long or far, it was merely the neighbouring town, which was a little bigger and more upscale than the one before, the pathway they walked was paved with cobblestone of an odd dark red. The trees around them were otherworldly, the trees that resembled pine trees had dark purple leaves and dark blue bark but what was the most bizarre for the hybrid were the glowing trails all over them, the trees actually glowed faintly. Looking up the sky, his eye closed and he breathed in deeply. The sky was a strange purple blue not very different from the human world but the four moons in the sky two on each side of the glowing red sun was far different from the human world.

The town finally came in view, closer and closer. When they entered the bigger town more of a city all demons eyes trailed to the hybrid who had a fierce scowl on his face. He was clearly not a happy camper.

The Succubus beside him dragged him along the way till they reached the market area, she looked around and pouted before her face beamed brightly.

She continued to pull the hybrid along through the masses of people.

They finally stopped in front of a small little shop, the whole shop was cold, the chilly air drifting along the sidewalk. The shop was like any normal shop, dark and light blue painted wood panels and white window and door frames. The shop had a dark curtain that blocked the view and no signage or name of the shop. The busty Succubus pushed the orangette into the shop and slammed the door shut.

Both young succubus demons were annoyed that they couldn't see what was going on inside.

* * *

Ichigo looked around, the shop was literally covered in thick ice, the entire place was made out of ice all the furniture as well.

Looking around the red head spotted a short demon, he had a chilly aura around him he also smelled older than he look. Must be short in stature.

The white haired demon looked up and released what sounded like an annoyed sigh, Ichigo was about to ask if they should leave when the Succubus beside him squealed and rushed to the smaller demon and continued to man handle him in a tight hug.

Ichigo rubbed his arm in awkwardness, he didn't really know what to do.

"DAMNIT MATSUMOTO LET ME GO!" the surprisingly deep voice screamed form the short demon's mouth.

The hybrid watched as the smaller demon finally freed himself, big teal eyes landed on him and he saw them go wide in surprise. "Matsumoto who is this?" He asked pointing in Ichigo's direction.

Rangiku bounced to Ichigo's side. "This is Ichigo, he's a hybrid and he was forcibly dragged down to hell and needs help getting back up!" she said in a happy bubbly voice.

The teal eyed demon looked to the hybrid and took in a deep sniff. His already wide eyes went even wider.

"Well that explains a lot…" The white haired demon frowned.

The hybrid frowned at him, a low growl vibrated thought the room, it was filled with power.

"What does that explain?" Ichigo growled low.

The teal eyed demon watched in fascination as the ice around the hybrid start to crack and chip, ice that had withstood many powerful demon's energy but non felt this raw, this destructive. It sent shivers of fear down his back.

Yes it was clear it him now even more.

The small demon sighed and hopped up onto the counter, his wings now in full view. They made Ichigo arch his eyebrow, they were made out of ice, or appeared to be. The light blue shined with a wet like surface of the lights sprayed around the small shop.

"Well you see there is a powerful demon here called Kokutō. He had been cast down to the lower parts of hell that acts more like a prison. He needs someone strong enough to break him out. He wants to get out. He is most likely the one that dragged you down. You not being fully matured means that you have a weakness against powers like his. But it won't work twice as you probably have grown in power. Being in Hell, will speed up you maturing." The white demon spoke as he walked around the shop looking through books on the shelves.

Ichigo froze when he heard this. "Shit!" As he said the word he felt the world tilt a bit, his head became dizzy. His knees buckled underneath him.

The two other demons rushed to his side but before they could reach a massive burst on energy erupted from his body making his scream in pain. The whole shop shook with the amount of energy the hybrid was pumping out of him, it just kept getting stronger and stronger. It soon pushed all those around the shop and the two inside top their knees gasping for breath themselves.

The ground shook, chains similar to those that pulled Ichigo into Hell broke free of the wood floor, only this time they were stronger chains, being closer to the man using them they used less energy to get to the target, and seeing as the target couldn't fight back it was an easy task.

They wrapped around the young male and dragged the spasming body down the gaping hole.

Once the hybrid was fully into the lower Hell the energy faded.

Those around the shop took in deep gulps of breath.

The teal haired man looked up as his front door was kicked off its hinges. A woman was standing in the doorway, she was pissed if her face told the two anything.

"Ah FUCK! GANJU I'm GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!" the woman turned around and dragged an beefy man by his ear into the room to the hole.

"IF WE DIDN'T STOP FOR YOUR FUCKING FOOD WE WOULD HAVE HAD OUR NEPHEW!" she screamed into the man's ear making him a little deaf for a few seconds.

She huffed and held her one arm around her waist, the other was amputated from the elbow down. Her face was one of worry. Her long black hair was cut jagged and roughly kept out of her face by the bandana holding her hair away. She had a messy version of the noble woman of the Victorian era's outfit, her was just sloppy and messy but it oddly suited her.

The woman sighed and rubbed her one temple.

This couldn't get any worse. She looked over to the two demons.

"Names?" she barked out.

Both straightened and gulped a little.

"Rangiku Matsumoto…"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The raven nodded as she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Kuukaku Shiba."

Both demons' jaws hit the ground.

* * *

Everything was dark, his mind couldn't figure out why through all the pain, the reason for the darkness was his eyes being clenched tightly in pain. He withered and groaned, the amount of power he was radiating pulsed out with every beat of his heart. That led to painful spasms.

Dark grey eyes framed by white hair and a bandaged side watched on in amazement, the young hybrid was radiating pure raw power at such a high level it was a wonderwork that he was alive.

The young man was losing his tanned complexion, the elder demon found that odd. Most demons just stayed in human form till they just burst with their full power and gain their demon for at the same time. Seems this one is slowly changing into it. Must be the angel genes.

Chains groaned and rattled as the orangette spasmed and cried out, the dark energy pulsing visibly with each heartbeat.

"Ha-Ha… Aaaaah!" Ichigo's scream tore through his throat ending hoarse near the end. The pulsing energy slowly got less and less powerful and finally stopped allowing the orangette to pass out into oblivion.

The white haired demon cocked his head as he examined the downed hybrid. He was lying on his stomach with his wings tightly against his back held so by chains, both wrists had chains wrapped around them as well as both ankles. A few chains were coiled around his chest keeping him to the ground.

A smirk speared over the pale lips. This one is powerful enough. Yes.

* * *

Molly and Lolly cussed as they moved down the tunnels that lead to the lower level of Hell. They felt the handsome hybrid's power skyrocket and the rawness of it made them both crave the orangette all the more.

The tunnels they were using were not a secret and they knew that the hybrid's companions would be out looking for him soon, they tripped and slipped as they moved down the tunnels, why they haven't remodelled these tunnels was beyond them.

The tunnels were rough, bumpy and had a large amount of sharp rock coming from all sorts of directions. They finally made it though with a few scrapes and a few tears in their clothing.

They froze when they saw what they stumbled upon.

The under level of Hell is just that, it is the slum, the prison so to say. No demon could physically move out of this area unless they get an opening big enough in the dimensions to escape.

But that would need a lot of power.

But what shocked them was the state of this place, everything was a mess as if a massive ball of energy smashed into the ground. There in the ground was a passes out orangette.

He was chained and held to the ground.

The man was covered in dirt and a few scrapes, one was in his hairline making blood run down his face, the massive crater he was in told of how hard his landing was.

The hybrid had no more energy left after his body depleted it, thus it improved in its strength.

The chains wrapped around him lead to a man sitting on a withered hollow dead tree, all the chains lead to his hand where he held them with a smug look on his face.

Without looking the white haired demon flicked his free hand at the wrist and the two succubus demons found themselves chained as well to a wall close by, they finally took in the white haired man's appearance.

He had somewhat long white hair, half of his head was covered in a bandage. He had dark grey eyes that told of pain and death. His clothes were haggard and torn. It was once a beautiful cloak made of white silk, he had a cape of dark grey that ended in a smoky fashion. His feet were hidden from view by his cloak.

"Well well what do we have here? Two little whores following something that they cannot have? How cute…" The man spoke in an aloof mocking tone.

Molly hissed while Lolly huffed.

"Who says we can't have him?" Lolly drawled.

Before anyone could answer the hybrid answered himself from his spot on the floor.

"Probably because I wouldn't touch either of you with a ten foot pole? There are a few other reasons." His voice sounded strained and annoyed.

Both female demons 'hey'ed' and the white haired demon laughed merrily.

Well with an added splash of insane but who was caring at the time?

"HA! So you finally wake?" the white haired demon came closer and watched at the orangette huff and shake his head.

"Well I wish I didn't now looking at where the hell I am." He said with a smirk.

The white haired demon laughed loudly at that. "Ah such fire! Such… audacity!" he moved till he was standing in front of the hybrid and watched with a curious expression as the wounds the orangette gained from his tumble down heal.

"You're so… stupid…" The orangette huffed and rolled his eyes. Before the white haired demon could reply he was beaten when the orangette spoke again. "What do you want? Everybody wants something from me." The orangette growled.

The white haired demon yanked on the chains making the hybrid grind forward across the hard ground. Ichigo rose on his knees with a flat expression, even if half of his face was busy healing from the damage it just received from the drag.

"My name is Kokutō and you will help me get out of hell and get a little revenge. Mmm how does that sound?"

The orangette cocked an eyebrow. He looked a little hesitant. "Revenge on who?"

* * *

Kuukaku was not impressed.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LOSE HIM! HE WAS STANDING RIGHT HERE WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING! I MEAN YOU COULD HAVE FROZEN THOSE CHAINS!" She screamed and whacked the still shell-shocked ice demon.

He frowned. "Those were his chains, I couldn't break them even of I tried!" He growled out annoyed, at himself or the situation was not known.

Kuukaku growled. "Great now another Shiba is in trouble." she huffed but there was a ghost of a smile on her face.

"He… is a Shiba?" he choked out.

Kuukaku froze.

"Yes… we found out just a day ago." She sighed and turned to leave. "I guess we'll have to get ready to go and save the poor kid, I mean his body is going though the change at a higher level now he's in Hell. Maturing last a week not a month like it does else were after all." She walked out the shop. The two could hear her screaming at someone called Ganju.

The fact that the boy had Shiba blood in his veins was a shock.

A noble. Even if he is a mixed race.

He was of noble heritage.

Fuck…

Kuukaku sighed again as they moved through the busy streets, she was on her way to a very powerful demon. With help they could reach the boy sooner but she had her doubts. The boy was starting to go through his power releases.

To strengthen the body for the true power it will hold once the change is done.

The boy would suffer through one more… then change.

Luckily his mating heat will not be affected. That was a small relief.

They reached an overly flashy house, it had all the bells, whistles and then some. Kuukaku martched inside ignoring the snobby stares she received as she made her way into the back room, she kicked it open in a violent display of power.

The whole room was lined with cushions, a line of empty milk bottles were spewed over the floor, a few fish and chicken bones littered the floor as well. On the biggest fluffiest cushion laid a black cat with vivid gold eyes that gleamed with mischief.

"Hello Kuukaku." The deep male voice floated out of the small black cat body.

Kuukaku didn't smile, didn't joke back. That told the cat that this was serious.

Sitting up the cat frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Yoshiro… my nephew has been captured by Kokutō." Kuukaku watched the battle of emotions in gold eyes. "I'll help you but I don't know how much I can help."

Kuukaku growled. "This is serious Yoshiro! The kid is maturing and you know what happens when the change!" She yelled at the shocked cat.

Yoshiro for her part nodded and stretched. "Well then let's go then, no time to waste.

They packed up their gear and made their way to the tunnels, they knew that time was not on their side. These tunnels all smelled of the young hybrid, his smell was everywhere. Choosing the right path might take a while.

And how right they were. It took them a day of dead ends and confusing turns. What lead them down the right way was not something they wanted though.

It started small, a few random pulses. They soon grew in power. The walls started to groan and shake with the intensity of the power. It grew stronger and stronger till it overpowered that of what was released yesterday.

As they followed the massive pulses of energy the caves groaned louder. Yoshiro looked up as a small rock pelted her on the head.

"Stop!" the cat demon yelled just as the cave in front of them collapsed.

With big eyes they stared at the collapsed tunnel. "His power pulses… collapsed a tunnel…" Yoshiro said in slight awe. The energy was muffled now, but it was still strong and growing.

They dug through the rocks and rubble in a mad dash but all froze when the energy died down.

"Oh fuck we only have a few hours left before he wakes up…" Kuukaku grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked on it.

"GANJU CAN'T YOU DIG FASTER!?" she screamed and kicked a massive piece of rock in two.

They dug and clawed at the collapse and after three hours they finally broke through. The ran through the cave's tunnels at the fastest they could. When they finally reached the opening they stopped dead in their tracks.

The area was now mostly just ash and debris of what was once a tree maybe. Two succubus demons were weeping and gasping as if they just found release in a bout of rough sex.

The reason they stopped was the orangette standing in the middle of it all, he was standing proud but he was shaking. Why no one really knew.

Wings spread wide the orangette tipped his head back and let loose a terrifying distorted roar that sent a blastwave of energy knocking everyone down on their arses.

A mad cackle coloured the air, they all turned their heads to watch the man known as Kokutō laugh uncontrollably.

"Finally I will have my revenge!" He looked at the now deathly still man. "And so will you."

Soon the orangette was covered in black pulsing energy.

A dark frightening yet alluring voice spoke out making everyone go wide eyed.

"Oh yes, revenge will be sweet and bloody. I will hold you to your promise."

* * *

Isshin was pacing yet again, they all felt the large tremors. Well the demons did. It was raw and addictive. Well not to him but he has heard more than enough from Nel and the others.

Gin was annoying saying that the little tyke was more powerful than him, he knew that damn it.

He was annoyed because he wanted his son back.

So he would congratulate the younger one for becoming this powerful… with a spar. He smirked at the thought.

Aizen saw the smirk and arched a brow at this.

But he couldn't ask why for the ground trembled, birds flew into the sky. Demons of all kind looked startled to the direction of the park.

Isshin and Aizen shared a look a bolted for the park leaving a startled Gin behind who shook off his surprise quickly and dashed off to find the rest.

This was something big.

Masses of demons came together on the grounds near the park. Those who were spiritually unaware were starting to see, blurry shapes and nightmarish figures.

The air suddenly grew static as well as steadily warmer.

Orihime and Ishida were standing near as well with their newly spiritually awakened friend Chad who for once had a face of shock.

Byakuya warily watched as Isshin rushed past him with Aizen in tow, he somehow knew that they were connected to the beautiful orange haired hybrid.

The fact that Ichigo was dragged down to Hell still bothered him quite some, Rukia and Renji watched on in fear and curiousity.

The collection of eyes watched in anticipation as the ground and air grew even more in temperature. Eyes bulged almost out of their sockets at to what came next.

Baraggan and his followers stood near the park on a tall building's roof watching over the heads of demons and humans. It was a rather funny scene. Seeing humans and demons standing together not in fear of one another all because of something that was happening in front of them.

Ironic.

Ggio whistled from where he was perched on the edge of the building. "Something big is coming… something… powerful… think it's the hybrid? I heard he was dragged into Hell forcibly." Ggio laughed.

Choe Neng Poww growled and huffed. "Getting forcibly dragged into Hell is said to be more painful than death as you are dragged to another dimension against your will, your body has to quickly adapt. Seeing as he was never in Hell I'd say he was in a world of pain."

That stopped Ggio's laughter.

Nothing else was said as the ground in the middle of the park started to glow, it started out as a soft deep red glow but it slowly grew brighter and brighter.

Soon it was white with the heat.

An explosion of dust filled the air as a massive black beam of pure raw energy shot through the air catching everyone off guard for what happened next.

The flap of wings was the only warning they got before Ichigo came flying out the hole giving a monstrous roar.

But it was his looks that made most quiver in fear.

* * *

**Haaaaaaa…. O.O man this one took me a while longer than I thought it would…. Fuck work…**

**Anyway please read and review, means a lot.**

**And next chappy will introduce the start of a romance!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**OH and the poll is closed now.**


	6. Welcome to the family

**New chapter!**

**Here it is I guess. I hope this pleases you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the family**

Utter chaos.

It was screaming of humans as they ran from what they didn't know nor understand. It was understandable.

The demons and the few fallen angels remained glued to their spots on the ground as they stared at what was a beautifully frightening sight.

Isshin couldn't believe his eyes. It was surreal to him.

Aizen swallowed a lung full of air. He was completely mesmerised.

Baraggan smelled the pure raw destructive power that radiated off the figure in the sky.

The flapping of wings and a low growl was all that was heard beyond the faint screams of humans and what sounded like sirens of what was to be guessed the police.

All otherworldly eyes looked up at the unique hybrid that just matured.

Long elegant ink black wings moved back and forth to keep Ichigo up in the air. Just as dark pieces of silky material floated over the contours of snow white skin were attached to cuffs on his ankles and wrists. Long black talon like nails held by strong hands and feet were kept motionlessly in the air, the once black tail was now longer and white to match the body. The long sections of hair that were braided at the sides of his head were tipped black till half way. His horns grew in length and also became fully black.

But what was the most frightening sight was his face. No longer the gorgeous face that held golden eyes. A pale bone white face with its teeth in plain sight, it was if his face merged with a skull. The full kissable lips now gone from view. Armour like fragments made up a mask around the eyes where void black was only to be seen.

Aizen and the others tensed when the almost soft lull of power radiating off Ichigo suddenly started to rise, the low growl started to get louder as the power grew stronger.

The demonic face tiled back and released another roar that sent a shockwave out that knocked the weaker demons to their arses and the stronger ones forced to change.

Bottomless black eyes watched as the demons came out of their human shells.

The black wings suddenly shivered and made a rustling as they all moved.

This confused the demons but not the angels.

It seems that the hybrid's mate is around. Or someone powerful enough to get his attention. The hybrid shook his wings once and started to examine the demons around him.

Ichigo looked to his left at his father. Isshin knew he locked eyes with his son because the hybrid made a huffing noise. That brought a smile to Isshin's face. They looked almost identical. All for a few differences, such as he had the demonic lower jaw were Ichigo's looked like his normal strong jaw, he had his up-side down bat wings where his son had his long black wings. He had a larger muscle mass in demon form where his son kept his human athletic build, the skin was smooth and white where his was dark grey and almost scaly.

Aizen's wings were out and by the sheer size of them one knew he was powerful. Ichigo's wings had a larger span but they were built for speed where Aizen was for distance and strength.

Grimmjow panted as he stood up on wobbly legs he shook his long blue mane and looked up with his cat like eyes in wonder. His feline hind legs quivered in attempt to keep standing. His ears twitched in excitement.

Starkk rose from his haunches and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up. His wolf ears and tail twitched and flattened as he gazed up at the powerhouse above them. His canine like body with its hunched over back and animal hind legs also quivered but not as badly as Grimmjow's.

Gin's lower body now resembled a snake, his silver scales shimmered in the sun. his eyes were open wide as he also stared up into the sky. He looked around and snickered when he heard the squeal of tires. The human cops were now gawking at the sight in front of them.

The all stoop open mouthed and bulging eyes, one by one they all looked up and gasped or took a step back.

Ulquiorra was standing but he was visibly shaken by the force change and growing power being pressed down upon him. His right side up bat wings flapped lazily, too slow to get him into the air, his twisted horns and pale skin on show.

Acid green eyes looked up little more wide than they normally are, his tear track markings standing out vividly against the pale skin.

Nel was in her centaur lower half, her eyes looked on worriedly, she knew that newly matured demons usually go on rampages the stronger they are. This one was immensely powerful.

Harribell who now had her aquatic lower half could not stand so she leaned back on her hands to look up into the sky, Nel noticed her friend's misfortune. She lower her hand so that the tall blonde shark demon could be helped up and onto her back, Harribell sat side saddle and murmured a small thank you to her fellow she-demon.

All the rest looked on in awe as the hybrid finally started to move. It raised it's one arm and made his hand into a loose fist as if he held a sword. Not a moment later a pure white sword appeared in his once empty hand, this sword was unique to say the least, it was long but thin, and roughly the shape on a katana but it was double serrated.

An odd sounding breath was inhaled.

It sounded watery.

"Fight me…" when Ichigo spoke his mouth was a dark blue colour.

The watery version of Ichigo's normally alluring baritone was just wrong. It didn't sound right. Aizen and Isshin unsheathed their weapons. That made the demon Ichigo look their way. Another huff noise escaped his throat and he nodded and stopped flapping his wigs, he fell gracefully to the ground.

As he straightened his back his wings ruffled again, this time everyone heard an odd almost buzzing noise. A short moment later and another buzzing noise was heard but it was not Ichigo's wings that made the noise.

It was Aizen's.

Isshin frowned.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" he asked, a slight tone of worry was laced with his frustrated voice.

Aizen was looking at his wings with an amused look. "I'll explain later just know that nor I or Ichigo are in any danger with it happening, in fact it's a good sign." Just as he finished the sentence both men had to dodge a blast of energy that was aimed at the.

Looking at the demon Ichigo with questioning eyes they waited for the matured demon to speak. "Less talking… have… to…" The dark black void eyes suddenly started to release a smoke like substance that ran down the mask part of his face and slowly float out of it.

A roar finished the sentence as the demon Ichigo went on a rampage.

* * *

Heaven was in an up roar so to speak, the elders were shouting at one another like always. It was the typical meeting that they held every month.

It always ended up in a screaming match. However this time it was more intense and with a cause.

"You are still to blame for killing an unarmed angel, she might had loved a demon but that was nothing worth killing over!" A bald old angel billowed to the angel now kneeling in front of him, his double wings of pure white flapped angrily as he glared down at the raven head.

Seí-Feng gulp and rose her head. "Sir she had a child with a demon it is an abomination! Look at what it is doing down on earth!" She screamed momentarily forgetting where she is.

The bald elder angel grew angrier by every word that passed through her mouth.

"SILENCE!" He billowed.

"He is no abomination but a miracle…" A blonde with long hair and a fringe spoke, his normally smiling face was set in an angry frown.

"I agree an angel and demon having a child is unheard of, all mixed raced couple fail in having offspring… they just don't consive." Another angel with long black hair spoke, her hair was braided behind her back and her robe revealed a massive scar on her chest above her bountiful breasts.

The raven being question looked on at her fellow angels in horror.

"The hybrid is now going through maturity. His demon side is at of age where he will want to find a mate and settle down I suppose. I have sensed Aizen and Isshin, the hybrid's father is keeping the damage to a minimum but it seems that the hybrid is stronger than they expected… but they dint need to defeat him just ware him out till he changed back and the maturing will be finished and then he will be able to change between a human for and demon at free will." Urahara spoke from his place next to Jyuushiro.

The bald angel nodded his head.

"HUMANS ARE STARTING TO SEE US BECAUSE OF HIM!" Seí-Fengscreeched hurting everyone's ears.

The bald angel gave one large flap of his wings knocking the raven on her back successfully.

"It was bound to happen anyway! As the humans grow more and more aware of us they begin to see, it would have taken them far longer to see us on their own but what does it matter that they can do so now?" the elder angel asked with a scowl.

Seí-Feng gritted her teeth to hold in her words.

She will kill that damn hybrid… even if she had to die in the process.

* * *

Another blast of energy was hurled at them, they dodged it and felt more than heard the explosion behind them as it met the ground and created a crater.

Sparks flew as swords clashed and the ear-bleeding sound of grinding swords made most flinched. Aizen got in a hit that made him worry a little for how unresponsive the hybrid was. A nasty gash was on his one arm, a nick on his stomach that bled somewhat. A few burn marks here and there and the bruises were already forming.

They all flew a few feet apart, the two brunettes at one side and the hybrid at the other.

Aizen and Isshin were winded to everyone's surprise while the hybrid just started to sweat.

"This is insane… I knew his mother was strong… but I didn't know she was this strong, it's like he has mine and her powers at the same time… we need to do something an fast." Isshin said and glanced at Aizen who gave a nod to show he heard.

Ichigo now had a few slashes and his tail even got broken by accident, it now stood at an odd angle at the end.

Aizen and Isshin noticed that the damaged they received were not at all threatening. It was as if the hybrid was merely sparring with them.

Looking at the hybrid Aizen realised that he would outlast them and that would end up bad as Baraggan was watching from afar just waiting for an opportunity to nab the hybrid. After seeing the pure power that the young demon has Aizen knew without a doubt that Baraggan would not leave the hybrid alone.

He had to do something that the hybrid would not expect.

The brunette looked at the hybrid again as he waited for one of them to make a move, that was when he noticed that the teeth that they were seeing was part on the mask over his face, those lips he was planning on claiming were hidden underneath, the lower lip was actually visible.

"Isshin I need you to distract him, I have an idea." Aizen said too softly for the hybrid on an oddly controlled rampage to hear.

Aizen watched at Isshin charged at his son and clashed swords, the hybrid roared and applied more power into the clash making Isshin increase his input as well.

While this was happening and Aizen kept his eyes on the hybrid he sneaked behind the hybrid too focused on his father to notice him, Aizen knew that if the hybrid was in the right state of mind he would have been spotted now but seeing as the young man was now controlled by a more animalistic way of thinking it was a little more easy to sneak up on him.

Isshin glanced at Aizen who gave a curt nod signalling him to back off. Isshin jumped back and used his wings to gain more distance. Ichigo didn't follow but watched his father.

That was when Aizen struck, he darted for the hybrid's side and reached with one hand for the mask part and the other went for the armed hand, he knew that the other arm was just as dangerous so he moved to the front of the hybrid to avoid the arm for at least a few seconds and pulled on the mask part, it moved just enough to show the full lips.

He was taking a gamble he knew that but he did it anyway.

He kissed the enraged hybrid.

Ichigo tensed for a few seconds only to relax into Aizen's hold. His wings vibrated fiercely showing that all the feathers vibrated at a quick rate making it look like the whole wing was a blur.

Aizen's wings gave an answering vibrate.

There was a moment where everything stood motionless. Aizen pulled away from the other man's lips and released the mask for it to shine brightly and vanish.

Both brunettes reacted and changed back into their human forms, Isshin took off his jacket and held it at the ready.

Aizen held Ichigo in both arms at the hybrid went limp his wings started to slip into his back as did his tail. The tan skin was becoming more and more apparent and soon was back to be viewed. The black tips remained but the horns grew back into Ichigo's skull. His nails shortened.

The black silk material faded and a now naked Ichigo was being held by Aizen, he looked fully human. Isshin draped his jacket over his son's body to keep his modesty as well as dignity safe. The others were luckily too far to notice anyway.

Both men looked at Ichigo's peaceful face, his long lashes fluttered with the movement of his eyes under the lids.

"He looks even more like her without the horns now, he is definitely her son, and mine…" Isshin spoke softly and patted his son's head. His heart melted when he leaned into the touch.

"Let's take him home before Baraggan takes his chance." Aizen spoke and started to make his way to his apartment.

Gin watched as they left with the sleeping hybrid. He turned back to face the still shell shocked police men and snickered.

"Why hello officers… can I help you with something?" he asked in the most friendly voice he could manage.

That snapped the police men out of their trance. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEN AND WHO IS GOING TO FILL THAT MASSIVE HOLE IN THE PARK?" the man in charge screamed at Gin who took it all in his stride.

"Well first off what hole?" Gin asked and tiled his head to the side.

All the humans looked on to the park in confusion as the hole where the scary demon came out of was no longer there and it looked like nothing ever happened.

"What happened?" the man asked again a little more confused and a lot softer. It would appear the this man knew it would be suicide to attack Gin.

'Man has brains.' Gin thought.

"Well you see that hole came from hell, and seeing as hell is in another dimension it closed becase it wasn't meant to be here. And for what I am, I my friend am a demon and a friendly one. There are a few demons and even angels who live among you all." As gin spoke he turned back into his human from with a large puff of smoke.

The humans were shocked and it was easy to see. As Gin spoke more humans came closer as listened in. Gin sighed and moved to a car and sat down on the hood crossed legged.

He began explaining it all for the humans who all sat around him and listened with rapt attention. Gin found it all so amusing and so thanked humanity's unquenchable thirst for knowledge.

* * *

Aizen gently laid Ichigo down on his bed and covered him with the sheets. The angel smiled when Ichigo turned on his side out if habit.

Isshin came and stood beside him, he looked at his son then back at his friend. "So… that was unexpected…"

Aizen looked over to his friend a little worried that his friend might be mad at him he only saw amusement. "I didn't know you wanted to kiss him that badly." Isshin joked and nudged Aizen in his side softly.

Aizen gave an airy laugh. "I had to do something that would shock him, we were out-powered and slowly losing. It was all I could think of at the time."

Isshin hummed and looked back to his son. He would be asleep for a few more hours.

"I guess we need to get him some new clothes but I guess borrowed will do for now." Aizen said and walked out the door.

Isshin nodded his head. "Yes but yours might sit better, I am broader than you both." Isshin said as he rubbed the stubble on his cheek.

The finally came to Aizen's apartment and went inside.

"I was expecting to find humans barging in… but then again they all ran the moment Ichigo roared at them." Isshin smirked as he remembered how the humans fled.

Aizen sat at his desk and watched as Isshin flopped down on the chair in front of him.

"Well as we left I saw Gin talking to the police. He is probably playing teacher to the humans."

Both men chuckled at the thought of Gin giving all the unneeded information to the poor humans. It will be an odd yet interesting next few weeks.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes, blinking them a few times when he saw it was night time. He looked around as saw that he was back in his new room.

That was when everything came crashing back on him.

He was trapped in his own body, he could only stop his body from harming Aizen and his father worse than he did.

The moment he saw Aizen came flooding back to the front of him mind, he felt warm and drawn to the male and his wings felt funny as they vibrated like that.

A bright blush spread over his cheeks when he remembered the kiss Aizen gave him to shock him out of his rampage which could have gone far worse if it wasn't for Kokutō who gave him some advice on how to keep a little control.

Ichigo hoped that the man would go through on his promise.

That was also when Ichigo notice he was wingless, hornless and clotheless.

The blush intensified as he looked around his room and spotted the clothes on his bed. It was folded with a note above them. Reaching for it Ichigo noticed his hands were normal as well, no longer did he have long nails but short human nails.

All the note said was to get dressed as soon as he got up and come to the kitchen.

Ichigo did as the note said and dressed in the drawstring sweats and long sleeved red shirt. He opened the door and looked around when he saw that whole living room filled with people.

A blue haired man, a teal heard woman, a blonde woman next to her. A tall brunette and a raven haired man next to him. There was a man with silver hair lying on the floor with his hands under his head and his legs crossed at the knees.

Everyone looked his way when they heard the door open. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Wow… " the teal heard woman spoke.

Ichigo grew uncomfortable with the stares so he quickly moved for the kitchen.

When he opened the door both brunettes looked his way and they too went wide eyed. Isshin was more like he saw a ghost while Aizen couldn't believe what he saw.

"What?" Ichigo asked as he shifted from his weight from one foot to the other.

"You… have two coloured eyes." Isshin finally said as he gently steered his son to the front of the fridge that had a reflective surface.

One golden eye and one cinnamon amber eye greeted him as long as his human form. Ichigo raised both hands and patted his head where his horns use to be.

"Feels odd." Ichigo commented.

Both men smiled as Ichigo turned and looked over his shoulder and lifted his shirt to see a well muscled back without wings.

Aizen admired the view as the young one kept looking at himself in the mirror. The way he did it made Aizen think that he has never seen himself before.

"Have you ever seen what you look like?" Aizen asked and stepped closer.

Ichigo looked over to him and he had to fight the smirk that wanted to crawl on his face when he saw the small blush that appeared on his face.

The blush faded a little when the rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile. "No I haven't seen myself before. We didn't have mirrors and stuff like that while we hid." He explained when he saw the shocked look on his father's face.

Aizen laughed a little when Isshin finally decided to show his goofy side and glomp his son to the ground. Ichigo only yelped and oofed when he landed on the ground.

"OH my son you look just like your mother!" Isshin then continued to hug the very air out of the boy.

"AH C-can't b-b-breath… DAD!" both men went froze when Ichigo said that word.

Isshin pulled back but held his son by his shoulders.

The man wore an unreadable look.

Isshin sighed and gave his son a softer more emotional hug that made Ichigo latch onto him in surprise.

Aizen's eyes softened at the display of family love. He locked eyes with Ichigo was saw that the boy was happy, the two coloured eyes were filled with happiness as shined a bit with some moisture that was starting to form tears.

He gave a little sniff that signalled Isshin that his son was either crying or close to.

He pulled back with a worried look.

"Something wrong?" he asked and patted his son's hair.

Ichigo shook his head and gave a small smile.

"I'm not alone anymore." He said and grabbed onto his father and hugged him grabbing fistfuls of Isshin's shirt.

"I… I still have my dad…" Ichigo sniffed once more and finally allowed his tears to come for losing him mother and gaining a father.

Both men watched as the younger one cried on his father's shoulder.

Those outside heard nothing more out of the kitchen and became worried. Nel stood and opened the door and saw the scene.

Aizen gave her a small reassuring smile that she returned.

After a while Ichigo rubbed his cheeks and eyes. He looked a little tired but happy.

Isshin smiled at his son and patted his cheek. "I'll be here from now on and so will the rest. We're like one big dysfunctional family but… we work better that way."

Ichigo gave his father and Aizen a bright smile that made both men draw in a sharp breath.

"Welcome to the family Ichigo." Aizen said with a smile that made Ichigo blush much to the amusement of both men.

What both men didn't realise was that Aizen was Ichigo's first kiss.

* * *

**I hope this is okay for the start of Ichigo and Aizen's relationship.**

**Please read and review!**


	7. Settling in

**Mmmm…**

**jhoang6: Well demons are a lot like animals, territorial and what not. So when He saw Aizen and Isshin rushing forward they sort of claimed dominance of the situation and if he interfered he would most likely have gotten attacked.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Settling in**

Two days passed since Ichigo matured but all the young hybrid seemed to want to do is sleep and nothing else. It worried everyone greatly.

Isshin the most.

Ichigo had hardly left his room, when he did he made a bee line for either the kitchen or bathroom and straight back into his room, he moved too fast to take a proper glance at. All they saw was orange hair and now and again black wings.

That was where Ichigo found himself, in his room on his bed.

Reason being?

Well.

Let's just say that every time he saw Aizen he would blush and get uncomfortable down under. Aizen stirred things in him and made him all hot and bother just by him looking at him, not even in a suggestive way.

Ichigo was just too embarrassed to go out and get laughed at. He didn't want the blue haired and black haired demon teasing him, he's kick their asses if they did but still. He didn't even want to go out, it's not that interesting…

That was one way they tried to coax him out of the room, by promising things that the humans do for fun. Like movies, restaurants, theme parks and shopping.

Whatever those were, Ichigo didn't know and wasn't brave enough to face everyone.

That and he knew timing wise he was a week or so from his first heat. This was that he wasn't in lick with demon mating cycles because of his angel blood. But he still got his own heat until he found a mate.

And he knew who it was but he just couldn't face the man.

The man.

Just thinking of him got a twitch out of lil Ichigo and a blush straight after.

You guessed it, Ichigo was a virgin and had his first kiss taken while he was berserk. How eloquent.

Licking his lips and taking a deep breath Ichigo let it out slowly as to calm himself. He stood from his bed and grabbed the pants that were outside the door when he woke up.

He slipped the pale blue jeans on and tied the belt. He looked around but didn't see a shirt. He grimaced and sighed.

The rest of the group had made their home on the couches, they were busy watching a movie that had no real entertainment value to it, so they made their own lines and laughed loudly, however when the sound of a door opening and no rushing feet were heard they all snapped their necks to the door.

There stoop the tempting sight of a bare torso Ichigo in pale blue jeans, he started to blush slightly when he noticed everyone staring and accidentally let his wings loose, they folded out from his skin gracefully and stretched in what little space they had before returning back to their normal position.

Aizen sniffed the air subtly and fought the smirk that wanted to eat his face. A sweet scent mixed with a musky spicy scent was barely there but he smelt it.

And only he would.

It made sense to Aizen now why Ichigo didn't want to come out, he would be embarrassed by what he's feeling and most likely blush that mixed with these older demons around him and how they would tease him would make any young demon avoid contact.

Grimmjow was the first to notice the blush, a cat-like grin stretched his lower face apart, he started chuckling, when Nnoitra noticed he joined in making Grimmjow laugh harder.

The two females glared at the laughing males and were about to tell them off.

Ichigo blushing face went deathly pale and he let some of his power slip, that successfully stopped Grimmjow and Nnoitra's laughter. They looked on with large eyes that held a small unhidden amount of fear.

"Don't fucking laugh at me if you want to live, I don't need this from you." Ichigo growled out displaying his teeth and longer nails.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra nodded their heads and scrambled out the door, golden and brown eyes following their movements with an angry glare. Once they were gone he huffed and reverted back to normal.

Nel smiled at him and patted the seat next to her. "So that's why you've been holding up in your room?" She asked in a motherly fashion. Ichigo nodded and looked around suddenly.

"ICHIGOOOO!" Ichigo's eyes went wide as he dodged just in the nick of time, Isshin came soaring through the air crashing into the sofa opposite Ichigo and the girls. Everyone looked at Isshin with big shocked eyes.

"Are you insane, why did you attack your son?" Harribell asked with a frown.

Isshin popped up as if nothing happened, he dragged the sofa back to its place before flopping down himself. "Just wanted to check his reflexes and instinct. I'd say you have some pretty good ones there my boy!" Isshin said to his son with a beaming proud smile.

Ichigo gave a small smile in return.

Gin came in with another raven haired demon, both looked to Ichigo with mild surprise before looking to the girls. "Our shift is done, yar turn now, enjoy" Gin said and slunk his way out the room humming something about going to Hell.

Aizen and the rest chuckled well aside from Ulquiorra and Ichigo for different reasons.

Aizen nodded his head to the raven, who in turn nodded as well and left just as quietly. The two girls gave weary sighs but stood up, they bid Ichigo good-bye and made their way out.

That left Ichigo, Isshin and Aizen in the room. Ichigo fought hard to keep the blush away, luckily or so he thought his father spoke up.

"OH ICHIGO MY SON IS ALMOST IN HEAT!" Isshin billowed while Aizen looked on amused at this new side of Isshin and Ichigo watched on in horror as his blush spread across his face.

Ichigo growled and jumped his father socking him in the face, Aizen winced when he heard the snapping of a bone, Isshin's jaw most likely.

When the two males jumped apart Isshin looked on worried, he had good reason to, even in human form his bones were harder than steel. He was holding his jaw right so that it grew back correctly. No need to break it again if he had the choice.

Ichigo was shaking his hand a little, the two elder men could see the bone and skin repairing itself. It was a rather powerful punch.

"Ichigo you need to be careful in your human form, you get hurt more easily." Isshin looked more worried when his son shrugged and said nothing.

Sighing Isshin sat down with a more serious face. "The mating season is important Ichigo."

That got Ichigo's attention, but a small smile was on his face. "I don't go into heat like normal demons do." Ichigo scratched his tummy when it growled loudly. He gave a sheepish smile. "Just know that it's suckish timing on my side but I will only go into heat once as a normal angel would."

Ichigo turned and walking into the kitchen, a few seconds later the two men heard the sound of the fridge opening and closing.

Isshin looked to Aizen with questioning eyes.

"Angels go into a sort of heat when they meet their mates and have touched, that kiss I gave him was the kick start he needed to go into heat. It takes a while for us. That and we still go into heat but it is so that we don't feel anything until we meet the person we are to be with." Aizen explained.

Isshin visibly relaxed. "I was so afraid he's have a similar heat as to demons."

Aizen chuckled and agreed.

Demons in heat acted more like whores than anything else till they find the right mate.

* * *

A few days later Ichigo was lounging on the sofa alone in his father's apartment. He was almost asleep when he heard the door open.

He was instantly alert when he smelled a smell that smelled of male musk and a fresh forest. Opening one eye he watched as Aizen made his way towards him, he was wearing a white suit and black button up shirt with the two upper buttons undone.

He looked very impressive in human standards.

Ichigo was sprawled over the three-seater couch with his feet almost over the edge, Aizen gently picked up his feet and sat where his calves rested, his legs now on top of Aizen's lap.

A small blush spread over his cheeks and nose.

"Um… Hello…" Ichigo said with a sheepish smile.

Aizen gave a smile in return.

"I just thought we'd chat and get to know one another, after all I did claim you in a sense." Ichigo gave a confused look and sat up but kept his legs were they where, he leaned against the backrest of the couch as looking into Aizen's darker brown eyes.

Aizen was still in awe at how beautiful Ichigo's duel coloured eyes were, the gold wasn't an unnatural, for it didn't glow but was a mix between honey and molten gold. The adorable confused look that Ichigo held made him smile a little more gently.

"Angels claim their mates in… I guess you can call in sections or parts. A kiss is usually the start, we already had a kiss although you weren't really in the right stage of mind" Aizen's face took on a thoughtful look.

Ichigo sighed and scratched his head. "Yeah about that…" A blush suddenly engulfed his cheeks. Aizen noticed this and leaned closer. "You can't fully remember can you?" He asked softly. Ichigo nodded his head not trusting his voice at the man's close proximity.

Feeling a curled finger underneath his chin Ichigo allowed his face to be turned to face Aizen. "Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

Ichigo looked back into dark chocolate eyes and nodded his head once, he was right Ichigo knew this. He was claimed and when his heat kicked in Aizen would be the only one on his mind. Something demons didn't know.

The kiss started out slow and gentle as it was when Aizen first kissed him, it was just better.

Aizen marvelled at how soft and silky the red head's lips were. He wrapped his arms around the slender waist and pulled him closer almost onto his lap before he thought better of it. The kiss deepened as Ichigo opened his mouth when he felt Aizen's seeking tongue.

A spark of electricity went down his spine when their tongues met, Aizen's arms tightened around him as he snaked his arms around his neck.

They broke the kiss when breathing became an important bodily function.

Breathing a little laboured Ichigo nestled his head between Aizen's neck and shoulder. Aizen stroked the skin of Ichigo's neck and clothed back.

"Are there any questions you'd like to ask me?" he asked the younger man in a soft tone, no need to talk loudly when his mouth was right by a very tempting ear.

Ichigo lifted his head and blinked a few times, it was clear that he was close to falling asleep when Aizen asked his question.

"Mmm… no not at the moment, well not that I can think of really…" Ichigo yawned a little and settled back down against Aizen more tightly. When Ichigo was fully into sleep's embrace Isshin walked in and saw Aizen holding his son in a warm hold.

"He's awfully tired lately, you would happen to know why?" Isshin asked as he sat on the couch opposite them.

Aizen gave a soft barely heard sigh and started to stroke Ichigo's hair.

"I guess one could say that his body is reading itself." Aizen looked into Isshin's eyes.

"He'll go into heat in a around two days."

Isshin nodded his head, the serious look he had on his face melted into a sly smirk. "You better take vare of my boy, I imagine that you and he will be busy for a few days?"

Aizen laughed softly and looked down to the slumbering Ichigo, he had shifted closer and was almost hugging him while they spoke. "Yes I believe so."

Isshin gave Aizen a warning look. "Don't hurt my son… he's all I have left."

Aizen looked into the dark brown eyes and saw a father's worry, he didn't understand what it felt like but he knew that Ichigo now meant the world to Isshin… and slowly for him the same.

* * *

Byakuya looked out the window when Rukia came in, her heat had finally worn off and she was her cool calm collected self again.

"Brother?"

"Yes Rukia?"

"Aren't you going to go after Ichigo? I mean…" It was clear that she didn't know how to ask it properly but Byakuya caught on as to what she wanted to ask.

"No… he has been claimed by Aizen." Byakuya felt Rukia tense from behind him. "It also seemed that the boy is involved with the fight between Aizen and Baraggan." Byakuya looked back to his sister and saw the worried look on her face.

"An escaped demon on earth with the idea to kill or enslave humanity and possibly insure the wrath of both Heaven and Hell… Aizen refused to join Baraggan, so that should mean that Ichigo has as well." Byakuya explained to her.

Rukia shuffled her feet. "Do you think we could join?" She looked up to see her shocked brother, she understood why he was looking at her as if she was insane, but she now had more friends to fight for and Baraggan was starting to cause trouble everywhere.

"Aizen and Ichigo I mean…" She clarified quickly.

Byakuya made a hum noise indicating he was thinking on it.

Rukia smiled and left her brother to brood a little. She walked down the corridor and made her way to Renji's room. She knocked gently and waited for the door to open, Renji was in what he called his PJ's, meaning a pair of drawstring sweats and a massive shirt, she didn't know where he got it but it was massive it hit her knees when she wore it.

With sleepy eyes Renji allowed Rukia to come inside, he made his way to his bead and landed on it face-first, a muffled hello was heard making Rukia chuckle.

"So I talked to brother and it looked like you might have some action after all." That got Renji to lift his head and look at his mate with big childlike happy eyes. "He might join the war?"

Rukia nodded her head.

She squealed when Renji swooped her up in a hug and kissed her senseless.

* * *

Ichigo stretched out over Aizen as he woke up, Aizen watched with rapt attention as the younger man's body bowed and the shifting muscle underneath smooth slightly scarred skin. The skin had a healthy glow to it as it was warmed up by the setting sun.

One amber brown eye peeked up at him and a sleepy smile was given to him to see. Aizen brushed the long braid away from Ichigo's face and kissed his lips gently.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this…" Ichigo mumbled out in a slight slur, he wasn't fully awake yet.

Chuckling Aizen shifted so that Ichigo was more comfy on his lap instead of half lying against his hip. Ichigo allowed this and snuggled up to the brunette.

The peaceful moment was ruined when the door opened and Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Starkk and Gin came through the door. Aizen wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist to keep him from moving.

Grimmjow busted out laughing which wasn't a good idea, it was quickly learned that the read head had a temper that was downright scary.

In a matter of seconds Ichigo broke though Aizen's hold and was holding Grimmjow against the wall with one hand and his full hybrid form on display, wicked tapered horns were in his face, a death glare like no other was also sent his way as the hand tightened its hold. Grimmjow clawed at the forearm that was holding him to the wall but the young hybrid didn't even flinch when his claws raked through his skin making bloody gashed.

"I'm getting sick of you… you who think it's fine to laugh at anyone, thinking you're untouchable…" Ichigo tilted his head allowing him to move his head closer to Grimmjow's.

In a low watery voice he growled lowly. "Think better next time, as for now I am mostly in control of hum demon side and won't hesitate to kill or maim you." Ichigo felt Grimmjow shiver and dropped him, still in his hybrid form he walked back to Aizen, when he reached the man he reverted back to his human form and took his position on Aizen's lap as he did before Grimmjow laughed at him.

Aizen didn't say a word because he knew that the younger man was growing tired of Grimmjow's constant teasing; Ichigo had gotten over his shyness and was blushing next to nothing unless someone made a rude or perverted comment.

Ichigo settled down and the rest of the group filtered out and found a seat. After a few minutes of silence Isshin came in, he saw that everyone was watching Ichigo who was snuggled up on Aizen's lap, the boy had gotten maybe an hour or so sleep in.

He was still sleepy by the way his eyes were half lidded.

Aizen was dragging his finger through the longish hair at the back of Ichigo's head. Grimmjow looked a little pale and Nnoitra looked like he wanted to burst of laughter and Gin looked ready to start cooing at the sleeping Ichigo and Starkk… was busy taking the lead in the sleeping contest.

Finally duel coloured eyes looked in his direction a sleepy smile graced his face and Gin finally broke and started cooing at the youngster.

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head to the best of his abilities as it was resting against Aizen's chest, the steady beat helping him to fall back into slumber.

A few minutes Gin stopped when he saw Ichigo's breathing deepen and he went fully limp in Aizen's hold. He was fast asleep. The normal frown he had on his face was gone and he looked far younger than normal. His mouth was a little slant as well and a few murmurs escaped his throat.

Ichigo's was a sleep talker apparently.

Isshin moved to sit on the same couch and watched as his son shifted in his sleep.

The frown returned but it looked more scared than annoyed. The young hybrid started to shiver and clutch at Aizen's shirt.

A faint whimper reached everyone's ears.

"No…"

"Don't…"

"STOP!" Ichigo yelled in his sleep becoming more frantic in body movements.

After a while he suddenly went still.

"Please don't leave me alone… don't go… please… mother? Mom?" A sob was wretched out of his throat and another followed shortly after soon the young demon was crying in his sleep.

"I'll… kill you… I'll make you pay…" Ichigo whispered and went silent.

Everyone looked on with sad eyes, it was painfully obvious as to why the boy was crying. He was reliving a terrible incident.

"I wonder when that woman will ever get what is coming to her…" Aizen huffed and leaned back resting Ichigo in a better grip then standing up carrying the younger man into his room.

Isshin hummed in agreement as he watched his son's mate carry him to his room knowing that his son will have to leave it so soon but he'd still see his son so he wasn't all that bitter about it. Ichigo was limp in Aizen's arms showing that he was done dreaming and mentally exhausted himself.

As Ichigo was tucked in and watched over for a few minutes by both men.

Isshin sighed gaining Isshin's attention. "I think he should move in with you, sooner the better after all. You two need to spend more time together and I guess it would be better to do that seeing as he turned into a sleeping beauty."

Aizen looked down at Ichigo.

"You make a fair point…" Looking at the tear tracks that ere drying Aizen whipped them away and picked the rather light male up.

He walked out the room and saw that everyone left, well Starkk was still fast asleep and Isshin snickered at that. He's allow the man to sleep some more.

Walking up to the elevator Isshin pressed the button. They moved into the small space and pressed the second highest floor, when the elevator shifted and began to move a sleepy golden and brown eye opened to look up at Aizen.

"Kidnapping me are we?" He said in a joking tone.

Both men chuckled and looked down to the sleepy man.

Aizen allowed Ichigo to stand on his feet and lean on him. Isshin watched and Ichigo wrapped his arms around the older male to keep himself up as well as keep Aizen close.

The lead Ichigo into Aizen's apartment, Ichigo wanted to look around but he was just too damn sleepy. He knew why and it was rather annoying to him that his mating heat held so much over him at the time, he huffed as he was lead into a rather big room with a very big bed that silk sheets.

Ichigo flopped down and curled into a ball and fell asleep just as quickly as he did on Aizen's lap.

Aizen walked Isshin to his front door and bade the man a good day, he moved back to the side of the bed Ichigo was not hogging.

He gently moved Ichigo to the side of the bed and moved in behind him, Ichigo turned and nuzzled into his chest with a soft murmur.

Looking down Aizen saw that Ichigo was looking up at him. Taking both his hands he started to undo the braids, he ran his fingers through the long hair that reached Ichigo's hips when he stood.

"You are beautiful." Aizen said softly when he saw that Ichigo was looking at him questioningly. A small blush made its way onto his face. Ichigo's head darted up and placed a small kiss on his lips. Aizen was quick to deepen it, he wasn't going to push Ichigo but he wanted to taste the man more.

Ichigo moaned and pulled Aizen closer then rolled onto his back pulling Aizen on top of him, Aizen broke the kiss and started to pepper the young hybrid's neck with light kissed and soft nips.

Ichigo's hips bucked when Aizen grazed his teeth underneath his jaw. Shaking hands moved under his jacket pushing it off somewhat. Getting the idea Aizen sat up and removed his jacket and shirt. Ichigo marvelled at the well sculpted torso in front of him, curious hands moved over the ridges and bumps of well defined abdominal muscles that jumped and twisted underneath smooth skin.

Leaning down Aizen made his way down Ichigo's torso licking, kissing and sucking. He felt territorial and made love bites all over his sun kissed skin making the younger one wither and moan underneath him.

Aizen looked into lusty miss colured eyes.

"You're mine you know this correct?"

Ichigo frowned but nodded.

The brunette's hands moved to the orangette's pants and slid them down.

"So you know you can trust me in what I do to you?"

Again Ichigo nodded.

Sitting back up to pull the pants off completely Aizen ran his hands up long and defined legs up to strong and slim hips up sensitive sides that made goose flesh appear on the tasty skin.

It was clear that Ichigo was beyond aroused and bucked his erection into Aizen's hand he ran a hand over the heated flesh.

"Please…" Ichigo moaned, what he was asking for he didn't really know.

Aizen knew that Ichigo wasn't sure at what he wanted to he kept it simple. He moved his hand over the stiff member with one hand and removed his pants with the other freeing himself from the prison of his pants.

Ichigo looked down with lust clouded eyes and moaned when he saw Aizen's proud and erect cock. The sudden urge to be filled hit him hard but fear kept him back from asking.

Aizen reached over to his bed side table and got out a bottle of lube, he poured some on his hand and threw the bottle off to the side.

He used the lube hand to grasp both their members and stroke them quick and hard making Ichigo arch his back and moan out his name long and loudly.

"F-fuck…" Ichigo started to buck his hips in time with Aizen's hand. The friction was amazing to both men and they quickly sensed their arousal hitting their peaks. Both their breath was laboured and in short puffs.

Ichigo's virgin body was first to go, he released on his chest with a loud moan and arch of his back, he flopped down and watched with hazy eyes as Aizen didn't the same, his whole body tense as he coated Ichigo's chest with his own seed mixing to with his own.

Both men gained their breath back. Aizen stood and slid his pants off fully and walked to the bathroom, Ichigo was almost asleep when he felt a wash cloth running down his chest. He opened an eye and smirked at Aizen who threw the soiled cloth to the side where his laundry basket sat.

"Take a nap with me?" He asked through a yawn.

Aizen smiled and moved in behind Ichigo locking his arms around the smaller man's waist.

Dark brown eyes watched as his mate slept peacefully in his arms, Aizen knew that one reason he make Ichigo cum was to wear out his body off bad dreams.

The fact that Ichigo didn't look unhappy or sad when he woke up meant that the hybrid didn't remember his dreams.

He was oddly relieved of that. He closed his eyes and laid his head down; Ichigo turned in his sleep to lie face to face with Aizen and cuddled closer.

Yes he could very much get used to having Ichigo around.

* * *

**Another filler chapter, just bits that needed to be said yada yada…**

**Read and review pretty please with chibi Grimm-kitties on top? X3**


	8. Getting down around town

**Sorry for the wait just a lot of things happening and no time to write. TT-TT**

**Anyways here ya go! Enjoy!**

**Clio1111****: Thank you for the review CX**

**GrimmIchisgrl****: Thank you or your kind review, means a lot to get reviews. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Getting down around town**

Ichigo stretched in Aizen's embrace. He felt hot so damn hot. His breathing was difficult and he felt an ache all over, that and his hybrid side wanted to come out so badly that he was having an even worse ache where his wings sprouted out.

Clawing gently at the arms holding him tight, he looked to the clock and saw that it was only three in the morning and still dark outside.

A low keen escaped his throat making the man behind him stir in his sleep. Ichigo finally got out of Aizen's hold and rolled off the bed with a thud and a loud moan. Aizen sat up in a snap and looked around for Ichigo, he turned his head to look down at the floor to see a heavy panting Ichigo who was withering on the ground moaning softly.

One look and Aizen knew that Ichigo's heat had kicked in. When a low sultry moan of his name was called out Aizen knew that also that there was no time to spare.

Not that he'd wait…

He got off the bed and next to Ichigo who was reaching out to him. He gently interlaced their fingers and dragged Ichigo up into a standing position. Hot breaths fanned over his pectoral. Ichigo looked up into his dark brown eyes and Aizen was taken in by glowing golden eyes, they were filled to the brim with want and desire.

Ichigo and himself were still naked so the slightly sweat soaked skin was glistering in the moonlight that filtered from a gap of the curtains. Loose pieces of hair hung over strong shoulders down a taunt toned stomach and ended at his hips where one could see the straining member nestled in burnt orange curls.

Basically Ichigo looked far too tempting for Aizen to resist, that and the citrus musk scent the younger was pumping out was making his head spin. Wrapping his arms gently around the smaller waist Aizen dragged Ichigo back to bed but the moment that Ichigo's back made contact with the bed his arched his back and gave a painful cry.

Seeing this Aizen turned Ichigo onto his stomach and lifted his knees up a little. When he looked back up at his mate's face he saw that Ichigo was staring at him with a panting breath Ichigo moaned and looked to the ground a few feet away, there was the lube bottle from earlier.

Getting the drift Aizen quickly retrieved the bottle and took his place back behind his mate, now that his eyes have adjusted to the dark he looked to Ichigo's back and fought the gasp that wanted to escape, the young hybrid's back was raw where the wings would be extended from his back, small patches were already bleeding. It was clear that Ichigo was holding in his wings when they in fact wanted to come out.

"Let your wings go." Aizen spoke softly as he leaned over the smaller male, careful not to make their backs touch.

Ichigo shook his head and moved his ass against Aizen's crotch making the man hiss.

Sighing Aizen quickly lubed up his finger and poured a little over the puckered entranced making Ichigo shiver from the cold liquid that was poured onto his overheated skin.

Rubbing the tips of his fingers around the small hole as a warning Aizen felt Ichigo relax somewhat, he took that as the time to push in a single digit. A moan was his reward for that, he continued to pump the lone digit till Ichigo started to move his hips in time with the finger inside of him, soon one became two and then became three, by the end Ichigo was arching his back and clawing at the bed sheets in pleasure and pain, pain of his body wanting to release it's true form but for some reason Ichigo felt the need to repress it for as long as possible.

Aizen was at his limits, he didn't know that the hybrid he had claimed would looks so erotic in the throes of passion.

Retracting his fingers he lubed up his painful erection and moved to enter his mate, he slipped in without much struggle as he prepped the younger one well enough but there was still pain of losing one's virginity.

Ichigo grunted and gave a low groan was he was entered, it felt so good yet so painful. Aizen gave the younger one a minute to adjust before he started a slow thrust pattern, as Ichigo started to move his hips to meet his, the pace grew.

Aizen watched with morbid fascination as the raw skin on Ichigo's back tear and allowed the massive black wings to be released, he saw that Ichigo's nails grow, his horns as well and the tail of pure white reveal itself as well. Ichigo's skin lost its pallor and went white, the cuffs on his wrist and ankles spouted the silky black fabric and floated around the air as Ichigo started to release his power as did Aizen, the air became suffocating to those who would walk in on the intimate act.

As the white tail moved from side to side in a snake like fashion Aizen grabbed onto it gently and jumped slightly when Ichigo moaned and bucked his hips.

"Wait…" Ichigo suddenly pulled away and crawled forward effectively removing Aizen from his warm cavern but before Aizen could ask what he was doing he was pushed to his back and straddle and back into the warm heat of Ichigo.

Looking up Aizen moaned Ichigo's name when he saw the glorious sight of an aroused Ichigo sitting on top of him with his wings spread out as wide as they could and glowing golden eyes that looked like the gold was actually moving, the mask was not there luckily so a very pale Ichigo was looking down at him.

Raising his hands Aizen gripped prominent hips and guided Ichigo up and down, the pace was slow but deep making very little slapping noises but the two men made up for it in moans, groans and grunts.

Hands gripped his shoulders, he looked up into longing golden eyes.

"Kiss me." Ichigo's otherworldly voices moaned.

Aizen sat up and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist underneath his wings, their lips met in a frenzy of passion. Soon pure white wings joined the party as Aizen released his own wings.

The trusts of Aizen grew more powerful and harsher as their lips broke free and Ichigo cried out Aizen's name arching his neck giving up the unclaimed skin, Aizen worked quick biting hard to pierce through the hard skin, he felt Ichigo jump and shudder before he taste blood as Ichigo accepted him, soon after he felt a sting pain on the opposite shoulder. For Ichigo it was easier to pierce his skin with his already sharp teeth.

That sent both men over their edge making both climax.

Breathing hard and difficult Aizen pulled out of his mate and gently laid him down, as sleep claimed Ichigo his body reverted to his human state once again, Aizen watched over the younger man as he slept. The bite mark on his shoulder already healed and showed on the tanned skin.

Ichigo mumbled in his sleep and turned to face Aizen.

The brunette smiled and snuggled up with his mate, he was finally fully content with his life here on earth.

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the feeling of his lower back being massaged with a heated oil, he gave a soft moan of appreciation to whomever was helping the ache in his entire back, oddly the pain differed. At the top of his back it felt like he had grass burn where lower he felt like he had fallen on his arse.

"Awake I see." Aizen's soothing voice whispered into his ear.

Ichigo turned his head to give the man a sleepy smile. "Mornin'." Ichigo mumbled half into the pillow. Aizen continued to run his hands down the younger one's healed skin but it still looked sensitive.

After a while both men got themselves cleaned and dressed, well Ichigo was wearing one of Aizen's sweatpants and loose shirt when his father came in. Aizen dressed in a pair of dark grey slacks and unbuttoned white top looked over to the father of his mate.

Isshin gave the pair one look before he gave a ruthful chuckle.

"Heat over with?" He asked his son who gave a sheepish smile and nodded his head.

Ichigo was sitting crossed legged on the one couch. The rest of the group came in and got settled. "So you're finally mated eh?" Nel asked and nudged Ichigo in the ribs lightly. Ichigo laughed and leaned back into the sofa, his back didn't hurt as much now thanks to the shower and Aizen's very talented hands.

Ichigo's face turned thoughtful for a moment.

"I want to go out…" he said softly while stroking his jaw in thought.

Duel coloured eyes looked to his father. "What's a movie?"

Everyone laughed at the innocent question.

Isshin looked at his son. He felt a swell of pride when his son looked back at him with a small smile, Ichigo looked back to Aizen.

"Well I say we get a few movies and have a marathon!" Nel suggested with a happy smile.

Aizen nodded his head in thought. "Get popcorn and all that goes with a home movie night. We can show Ichigo the bigger version of it later for now I don't think he wants to leave." He looked to Ichigo who gave a smile and a nod.

Soon everyone was busy, Starkk was getting cushions from where ever he could, Nel and Harribell got the food and snacks ready, while the boys argued over what movies to get.

After an hour or so everyone was cramped into the living room with the TV showing the action movie they decided on, soon a horror followed as well as a comedy and another action afterwards.

Ichigo was first in awe of the TV, the moving images made him cock his head and look utterly adorable where he was tightly pressed into Aizen's side with his legs tucked into his chest. When the action movie came on Ichigo was deep into it, not even noticing Grimmjow and Nnoitra chuckling at him while Gin was cooing at him again, when the horror came up Ichigo was mostly confused. He didn't find it scary at all. When the comedy came up Ichigo was completely baffled, he didn't understand most of the jokes that even made Aizen chuckle.

The snacks went over well, Ichigo loved the slightly salted popcorn and almost all of the candy went well with him, he didn't eat much of it claiming it got too sweet fast.

The second action moving bored Ichigo a little so he dozed off, luckily he wasn't the only one, Grimmjow was snoring softly as well while Harribell was trying to keep Starkk awake.

After that movie Aizen gently shook Ichigo awake. When gold and amber eyes met his he couldn't help but notice that the gold did in fact move in swirls.

Ichigo stood and stretched. He didn't even winch seeing as his demon side tended to the pain in his back. Ichigo looked to Aizen. "Can we go to a restaurant now?" he asked looked out the window noticing the sun was on its way down.

Aizen thought about this for a while, it would do Ichigo some good to get out as the man said that before he came to earth he wasn't in buildings a lot seeing as flying was fun in heaven.

"I don't see why not but we should get you some clothes first."

* * *

The mall was a very interesting place Ichigo decided.

So many different people, he was looking around himself too quickly that he snapped his neck at a painful angle, he and all those around him winced.

Isshin came up to his son who was now rubbing his neck with a grimace.

"As you can see this is where a lot of humans come together to either buy things or just have fun with friends. We're doing both!" Ichigo looked at his father confused.

"What are we going to buy?" he asked with a small frown.

Aizen answered here. "You need your own clothes." Aizen then looked around at the selection of stores, they didn't really know what kind of clothes the younger demon hybrid would like so they all decided that they might as well go into all of them till they find something that the man like.

They first went into a store that sold main clothing brands that most common among the younger people but Ichigo turned his nose to these, when they passed a store named Hot topic Ichigo was immediately captivated by the clothes and nearly ran inside.

AS Ichigo was in a pair of torn jeans that were not torn to begin with and a normal a size too big shirt with some sneakers that Nel bought for Ichigo that he'd at least have footwear. He made quite the image of a bad boy, the sales clerk's eyes went wide as did the rest of the shoppers when they saw Ichigo come in.

At six foot even, long lean and layered with muscle with two long braids hanging over his chest and duel coloured eyes that looked on with excitement.

"U-um excuse me sir. Can I help you?" the timid clerk asked as she wrung her hands in front of her. Ichigo looked down at the five foot 4 woman and gave a big smile. "I need new clothes and I like what I see here but I'll be fine on my own thank you I have people with me." As the words left Ichigo's mouth an arm wrapped itself around his waist, Ichigo looked into the dark eyes of his mate and gave him a gentle smile that left most of the customers gawking.

"Somehow this style of clothes suits you, I commend your taste." Aizen said with an equally gentle smile. Ichigo stuck out his tongue in a cheeky expression and darted off to pick clothes, all the while the group of demons and humans watched with amusement as he picked up clothing articles and examined them closely.

Soon with a large bundle of clothes Ichigo went into the dressing room.

A few minutes later a very well dressed Ichigo came out with a frown. "I think these pants are a size too small…" he commented unaware that it was a skinny jean.

"Dude… it's supposed to be like that." Grimmjow offered with a smirk.

Ichigo looked back down at the outfit Nel told him to wear. It was a dark red skinny with a long sleeve black and white baseball shirt with a black open vest over that with his sneakers. He looked very young and stylish.

Huffing while shrugging a shoulder. "If you say so… I think I look silly." Ichigo frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. Nell squealed and glomped Ichigo in a hug. "No Ichigo you look awesome! Go try on another outfit! Oh try one Harribel chose!"

With that he was pushed back into the cubical.

Again after a few minutes along with a few murmurs from Ichigo ranging from, 'what the fuck?' and 'how do I put this thing on?'

Ichigo stepped out and earned a few gasps.

Wearing a tight white shirt that left little to the imagination paired with black cargo pants tucked into combat boots, he gave a lop-sided grin. "Very funny." With that he turned around and all the demons chuckled. On the back of the shirt was a pair of black wings.

It suited Ichigo perfectly.

* * *

Sitting across Ichigo in the first outfit he tried on, Aizen admired how the setting sun shone it's warm golden orange light on Ichigo illuminating his hair and face making him look angelic, well he was part angel but this only solidified it.

He knew people were staring. The whole table had amazing looking people on it, Nel and Harribel with their bountiful bodies and pretty faces. Grimmjow with his catlike appearance that got him attention just as much as his hair colour. Starkk with his sleepy bedroom eyes that lure most of his lover into his bed.

And finally Ichigo who was basking in the sunlight with his head tilted back allowing all to see the claimed bite mark and healthy glow of his skin as the sun kissed it.

Aizen gently covered Ichigo's hand to get his attention, Ichigo slowly lowered his head back and arched an eyebrow silently asking what he wanted.

"Choose what you want off the menu. Pick the dish that looks or sounds the most appetising to you." Aizen explained and went to his own menu to choose.

Nodding Ichigo looked at his menu, he was told to look under main courses.

He knew what a hamburger tasted like, a bagel as well so he wasn't going to choose those.

Looking at all the options he had he was unaware that he was frowning at the menu, everyone looked on to see what the hybrid was going to do.

A low moan sound came from his mouth before his forehead met the table surface.

"There are too many options…" He moaned out.

When the first moan left his mouth most men at the table stiffened. It sounded… rather sexual.

Ichigo lifted his head and growled low in this throat. "Ah fuck it I'm going to chose something randomly." Aizen chuckled at this as did his father. Ichigo closed his eyes and tapped the menu with his index finger opening his eyes.

"Roasted veal with a red wine jus accompanied with sweet potato mash and steamed beans." He read out load, he looked up and locked eyes with Aizen.

"That is rather tasty I suggest you stick to that." Aizen said with a affectionate smile.

Ichigo gave a small smile back and started to look around him, he didn't really look before he was too preoccupied by the wonderful sunlight.

The restaurant was a fancy one, rich coloured adored the walls with gold trimmings, the tables were clothes in white while the chairs had white cushions rimmed with gold as well, the cutlery were a polished steel and the glasses were crystal.

Looking around he saw most people had fancy suits and elegant dressed with some a bit too much make up. Ichigo pursed his lips in thought.

"Something wrong?" Isshin asked after the waited left with their order.

"What do you need a suit for?" he asked inquisitively.

"Suits are for important meetings with others, weddings, funeral and many more formal occasions. Why do you ask? Do you want one?" Isshin explained again.

Ichigo tilted his head back a little. "It sounds like it might be useful I guess but I also feel that it can wait."

Grimmjow snorted. "Yeah I think so too, one day of shopping was enough for a year." He joked getting an elbow from Nel.

"No wonder you look like a homeless person half of the time." She joked making the table laugh.

The food came and Ichigo tucked into his dinner with vigour, the table followed through as the food was from a three star restaurant. After that dessert followed. Ichigo had a crème caramel that he inhaled pretty much.

Aizen and the rest had either the same or the other dessert choice of cheesecake.

After that they all went back to the apartment building and to their own place, Gin and Ulquiorra kept guard while they were out and swapped with Nel and Harribel when they came in.

In Aizen's place Ichigo folded his clothes and put them away while dressing in one of Aizen's sleeping shirts and a pair of boxers. Aizen decided to wear only the shirt's matching pants. They climbed into bed and snuggled up close.

"Can I go out tomorrow and meet with two human I met when I was still maturing?" he asked looking up from where his head rested on Aizen's chest.

"I don't see why not, if you do get attacked you're more than powerful enough to take care of yourself but that doesn't mean I won't worry none the less." He breathed out while he undid the braids in Ichigo's hair. He ran a hand through the soft long strands.

Ichigo snuggled closer till his head rested in the hollow of Aizen's shoulder. "Thank you." Came along with a kiss that was steamed up with a little tongue.

* * *

In the darker areas of the city Baraggan was grinding his teeth in aggravation.

He wanted that hybrid.

But what he and his lackies didn't know was that Ichigo was now Aizen's mate and Ichigo's own planes that he set in motion.

Baraggan looked to Ggio who had just returned from scouting for the orangette. He was huffing meaning that he ran faster than normal to make it back.

"M-m-master… I found the hybrid but you are not going to like what I found sir." Ggio huffed and puffed claiming sweet painful oxygen into his burning lungs.

"Speak the." Baraggan said leaning forward.

Ggio took a few more breaths to collect himself and spoke. "Aizen has claimed the hybrid as his mate, they have been seen at the mall, the shared intimate looks and kissed while Aizen held skin contact as long as possible as often as possible. That and it seems that the incident at the park was in fact the hybrid's maturing demon side." Ggio said and watched as Baraggan's face scrunched up in rage.

"Dammit!" the grey haired demon raged and threw the table holding his dinner to the side making the food crash to the ground in a melody of clanks and shatters.

"This will not do…" Baraggan started to pace.

"Tomorrow I want you to release it." Baraggan said to his remaining underlings whose eyes went wide at the mention of it.

"Y-yes sir." They spoke and scattered to do what their master asked of them.

Baraggan sat down and reached for his dinner forgetting that he had knocked it down.

"Someone get me dinner!"

* * *

Orihime hummed as she and Ishida as well as Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki waited in line at the same café that they met Ichigo in.

Thinking back a few days to when Ichigo was dragged down by chains as well as the scream of pain she heard with it made her want to shiver. A couple of days later an Ichigo comes out again but not like when she saw him the first time.

Ichigo was downright frighteningly beautiful, long black wings with snow white skin that was draped with black fabric from cuffs at ankles and wrists, white tail and fearsome horns but it was the mask that really got her. It was so scary.

Ishida was thinking along the same lines.

They stayed after most humans ran off, they wanted to see if Ichigo would start killing humans like they feared.

However what happened next was amazing to the humans who knew nothing. Two older looking demons, one who they recognise as Ichigo's father started to fight with the demon. Soon an all out fight started but Ichigo looked to be holding back.

Then the brunette sneaked behind Ichigo and grabbed him only to kiss him, Orihime's cheeks reddened a little when she remembered how Ichigo went limp in the brunet's grip.

"I wonder how he is doing…" Orihime said and looked up at Ishida.

Before he could reply they heard a few gasp and female murmurs

"How did I know that I'd find you here." A familiar voice said behind them. Ishida and Orihime stiffened and whirled around not believing their eyes for one moment.

Ichigo was standing a few feet away from them dressed casually with a pair of deep blue jeans, a loose long sleeve teal shirt with sneakers. He was waving a small wave to them with a small smile, duel eyes sparkled with mirth as the braids swayed with his slight moments.

Chad and the rest who haven't met Ichigo looked on in shock at the attractive male that was talking to their friends.

"Orihime you know this guy?" Tatsuki asked while Keigo gawked and pointed a finger at Ichigo babbling something incoherent

Orihime hummed and nodded. "Yes but let's talk about this in a more privet setting, that and I'm hungry. Are you hungry Ichigo?" She asked regarding the young man in front of her. Duel eyes looked to each face before settling down to soft grey.

"No thank you I already ate." Ichigo said with a smile.

Ichigo waited till al the humans got themselves a breakfast meal and went out the doors and to the same spot in the park they met at before.

Sitting around in a circle Ichigo leaned back against the tree fully now that he didn't have his wings out. Orihime scooted closer. "Ichigo?"

The orange head looked towards the darker headed orangette. "Yeah?"

"You feeling better now?"

At first Ichigo was confused but then he realised that they must have seen what he did when he matured. He gave a sheepish smile and tugged on a braid. "Yeah I'm fine now."

Tatsuki intervened. "Orihime how do you know this guy?" the raven haired woman looked to the frowning man, it seemed that the frown was part of the man's normal facial expression.

Orihime's eyes sparked to life as she went on and told the group of four how she and Ishida met the orangette. Everyone around Ichigo besides Ishida looked at him in awe, his duel eyes examined the humans in front of him.

Tatsuki had short black hard and dark blue eyes, she also had pale skin and a boyish figure. She had on a boyfriend jean and a pair of black flats along with a over sized white shirt that slipped off one shoulder while a tighter black sleeveless top was underneath.

Chad or Sado was of Mexican origin. He was a massive man standing at six foot seven. He was wearing stylish cut jeans and a tight-ish red shirt with a yellow stripe doing down the left pectoral. And dark brown running shoes, his brown curly hair hung over his eyes.

Keigo was a funny guy Ichigo decided. Not as in he had good jokes or something like that but the way the man was eye him like he was some kind of god while flailing his arms trying to get his attention was rather amusing. The man had medium length brown hair that whipped out at the ends, he had brown eyes as well, he was wearing a white button up shirt over a dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans with white running shoes.

Mizuiro was timid and mostly looked down at his phone, when Orihime explained that he was a hybrid his head did snap up in shock, after that he put his phone away and concentrated on the conversation in front of him.

He was clad in a pair of stylish slacks, a loose orange long sleeve shirt and a pair of black sneakers.

When Orihime ended her tale she looked over to Ichigo. "Why are you here now though?" She asked curiously.

Ichigo shrugged and looked around himself. "I wanted to get out and meet you guys again I had fun talking to you all last time.

Keigo crawled closer. "Please show us your true form?!" he went on his knees and begged.

Tatsuki murmured too that she wanted to see this, Chad gave a nod as did Mizuiro.

Sighing Ichigo got up and walked a short distance away from the group of young humans and allowed his form to shift.

As he changes his clothes faded away with him human form, black wings sprouted out from his back, long tapered white horns with black tips grew from his skull, the mask formed as well, the black silky material that materialised out of the cuffs on his ankle and wrists covered all that had to be covered while his skin turned white as bones. A pure white tail swayed from side to side.

Turning Ichigo gave a huffing noise when he saw the shocked faces of his new human friends.

"What I'm not that ugly am I?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but I just got a lot of shit to deal with now….**

**And I'll reveal what Byakuya is up to next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Please read and review.**


	9. Beginnings of a demon heart

**Sup people!**

**Gimmichisgrl: Thanks for your kind words.**

**Next chapter is here for your enjoyment.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Beginnings of a demon heart**

Baraggan couldn't hold it in. He billowed out his anger in a wordless scream as he watched the massive creature he had sent to weaken the hybrid fall dead to the ground destroying a building on its way down.

"How is this possible? You're a monster!" Baraggan grit his teeth and signalled his subordinates to follow him. Ggio shivered as he remembered what he just saw.

It wasn't natural! Even for their standards it wasn't natural.

To posses such power…

Though the last words rang inside Baraggan's head.

Pale white teeth separated to show the white lips underneath that held a crooked smile. A watery voice rang out. "Revenge for two wounded souls its only fair that you are to be afraid of the unknown. Just heed my words Baraggan. This is not the end so keep coming at me. I'll kill all you throw at me."

Once they were far away those demons and humans around the ruined area of the city turned back to face Ichigo.

Black wings flapped back and forth keeping a shaking body from falling to the ground. However the strength was waning and soon consciousness slipped from Ichigo's grasp and he fell to earth with a loud crash.

The smoke cleared and Aizen rushed for his mate. In the crater laid Ichigo still in hybrid form. Frowning with worry the brunette gently picked up his mate. He looked over to the humans and sighed. "You might as well come with us so we can treat your wounds." All six humans nodded but had no strength to move.

Grimmjow carried Mizuiro on his back in full demon mode, Starkk carried Keigo. Nel allowed Orihime and Tatsuki to ride on her back were Ishida and Chad who were helped walking by Isshin and Gin.

Once they were in the apartment they all sat around in the living room while Aizen tended to Ichigo who was gravely wounded.

"I-I… that was…" Orihime began and hiccupped before crying.

"I-I ho-hope Ic-Ichigo is go-ing –to to be okay!" She started crying on Ishida's uninjured shoulder.

Everyone remained quiet.

In Aizen's room the brunette finished wrapping up his mate's torso, the worst of the wounds have been healed but Ichigo's stamina was drained and now they had to heal the normal way.

It was a troublesome thought.

Running a hand through the long orange strands Aizen sighed in relief when Ichigo moved into his touch. It meant that he was still somewhat aware of where he was.

Lying down on the bed Aizen gentle held the wounded hybrid in his arms, the shallow breathing floated to the skin of his neck.

The silence allowed Aizen to remember what just happened.

He couldn't swallow the reality of what he just saw.

The beautiful male in his arms clearly had some secrets that were of importance but why didn't he tell them that he could do that?

Or did Ichigo himself not know of the power he held?

It is possible for there is no hybrid between an angel and demon… Ichigo shouldn't even be alive as the theory goes. His soul should have been unstable and dying with the mix of two different energies. Angels have a clean pure power that is assigned as pure raw power, whereas demons have the more corrupted power that is known as magic. What Ichigo was displaying thus far was purely just his angel side powered by his demon strength. That was all Aizen though Ichigo could do. He never imagined for the youngling to have… such destructive powers.

Closing his eyes Aizen succumbed to sleep knowing his mate was safe and in his arms.

But what no one knew was that Ichigo was aware of everything going on, what was said and done. He wasn't faking sleep. He just couldn't force his body to move. He was drained empty. He had no strength left. He was tired but something kept nagging at him. He wanted to move.

Something was calling him.

Someone was calling him.

Fighting his body was useless. He finally gave up and allowed his body the rest it was screaming for.

Back in the living room Isshin had just finish dressing his own injury when Grimmjow asked something all the demons wanted to know.

"What the hell happened?"

Everyone looked to Ishida as he was the most calm; he pushed up his classes and sighed.

"Well…"

* * *

Ichigo looked around at the curious faces as they came closer and reached out their hands slowly. He scoffed and moved his wings into their touch, they all gasped and started to gently examine the black feathers.

"They're beautiful." Tatsuki said looking up at the masked face looking down at her.

"What do they feel like to you?" she asked sitting back on her spot under the tree. Ichigo hummed in the watery voice he had in his hybrid form making all humans jump.

"I guess I'd compare it to having another pair of arms. I had them since I can remember angels get their wings around a year after they are born so I have had them for 99 years I guess." Ichigo made a sound that sounded like a chuckle.

Keigo gawked and scampered to his feet and properly glomped Ichigo or tried to seeing as Ichigo was stronger than the average human he stayed where he was while for Keigo it felt like running into a wall. This caused an all out laughing fest for the remaining five humans.

Ichigo was about to revert back when he felt rather than heard the build up of power. It was violent and uncontrolled like that of an animal. That wasn't what Ichigo was worried about. What he was worried about was the strength of it and that it was heading their way.

A low growl sounded out of nowhere scaring the young teens.

Ichigo lifted his left hand and looked at the palm of the arm. "Shiro I need you to come out." A few seconds later a black portal formed near Ichigo and an outrageously big white hellhound came bounding out and flopped down in front of Ichigo panting and looking at Ichigo with a cocked head.

Ichigo's lower lip that was visible curled upwards.

"I'll play with you when this is over but right now I need you to be a guard dog." That made the docile hellhound jump up and look to the humans with a serious gaze. "Yes them, protect them and if Aizen or my father comes take them to him. For now take them somewhere safe." The white hellhound nodded once and jerked its head in a follow me motion. The teens looked to Ichigo with worry filled eyes.

"I'll be fine but this is not a safe place. So please go follow Shiro he'll protect you."

The teens just made it out of the park when they saw it.

The sound of one of the buildings beings crashed into made everyone look up and either gasp, scream or just flee in terror.

It was one of the few demons in hell that had no real name for there were too few of them but it was just know as a Menos Grande.

It was covered in bone white body armour, its legs were tucked into its body while it flew, its massive wings broke buildings as the hook like nails grabbed onto the building. Its massive mask like face was a sea of sharp teeth as the maw of the beast opened a smaller ring of teeth appeared as well as the inside of the creature's mouth. The shocking eerie yellow pupil less irises surrounded by black eyes glared at a spot in the park. With a sick feeling they all somehow knew that it was looking at Ichigo. The creature had spikes and ridges where the armour shifted over each other, the long white nails of the creature dug into the building as it finally grabbed onto it and not just by its wings.

A flapping sound notified the teens that Ichigo took to the sky, they looked up and saw him fly past with a sword in hand and black silky material floated and flapped behind him. Ichigo rose in the air and was glaring at the beast of a demon.

"A mindless demon you are not I see the collar around your neck and chains as you move. You must be that bastard Baraggan's pet." The watery voice made the beast jolt as if surprised and then it roared letting all demons in the city know of its existence.

Ichigo clenched his sword tightly.

The beast lifted its body off the building that has been ruined and busy crumbling down. When the demon did this it revealed its large body. It was far larger than the norm for a Menos Grande. The head and half portion of the body that could be considered the upper body, which was over three football fields long. The softer but still tough underbelly of the beast showed as it reared its head in what was an aggressive gesture.

"Ichigo!" the hybrid didn't move its sight from the beast as he gestured his free hand for his father and mate to stop.

Both males stopped mid air. When their minds finally caught up with their bodies they quickly put distance between them and the hybrid. The masses of energy that Ichigo was releasing was holding the Menos Grande's attention.

Looking to the side Isshin noticed the teens Ichigo met the other day. "We need to keep Ichigo's friends safe." Isshin flew down with Aizen following close behind, they landed in front of the teens just as the Menos Grande roared again and launched itself toward Ichigo.

Orihime gasped as the Menos just avoided grabbing onto Ichigo with its maw, it was quicker that they thought. Ichigo grabbed onto one of the spikes near the creature's eye and quickly stabbed his sword into it and pulled it out with a twist.

But to those watching's dismay the Menos Grande regenerated its eye.

"It seems you are an old Menos Grande for you have regenerating abilities." The watery voice of Ichigo spoke with no fear but with amusement.

The beast reared its head in what was a proud motion before attacking Ichigo again, this time Ichigo avoided and dodged the attacks with speed and precision making no unnecessary movements.

Each time Ichigo missed being attacked a building was hit instead but as far as he could tell most humans have fled.

The beast growled and if those that were watching didn't know any better the Menos Grade sounded annoyed or frustrated.

Ichigo remained quiet and watched only the beast he had to make sure didn't destroy more of the city and also preferably die. This time Ichigo took the attacking role. Dragging black energy into his sword he growled at the beast making his lower lip pull back and sharp teeth that looked oddly similar to the teeth on the upper side of the mask.

With a roar frighteningly very close to the one that the Menos Grande roared Ichigo released the blast of energy. It missed a few inches from its mark but still hit the beast just a few meters of the creature's neck the armour was cracked and shattered revealing the black grey flesh underneath. Blue green blood dripped onto the white armour.

The creature roared in pain and charged some of its energy into an orb at its mouth and released it at Ichigo who couldn't dodge the fully blast and was hit with stray energy in the leg making him hiss.

Ichigo only grabbed the injured leg for a few seconds and let it go, the bleeding had stopped but Ichigo didn't allow his healing to take any more of his stamina.

The beast and Ichigo traded blow after blow, the area around them becoming a waste land of destroyed office buildings and wrecked cars. Ichigo had received more wounds but they were light and not of a nuisance to the hybrid. His opponent had another massive wound near its spine.

The two were flying through the area and trading blows while reducing the already ruined building to rubble. As they flew around one piece of building came loose and started to fall, Ichigo noticed where it was going to land. His heart kicked up its beat as he saw it was going to land on his family and friends and they had not yet noticed it.

Ducking the maw that wanted to capture him he quickly flew with the beast behind him. Just as the chunk of building was about to make contact with his loved ones, Ichigo flew underneath it taking most of the damage as well as the Menos Grande who was a fraction of a second behind him.

Aizen and the rest watched in horror as Ichigo plummeted to the ground making a crater to that of a meteor, the beast also took a tumble to earth and landed near Ichigo but small pieces of rubble still managed to hit them. Orihime got a small gash on her head, Tatsuki hurt her arm while the rest just got badly cut.

What really made their hearts clench was the yell of pain Ichigo couldn't keep in as a piece if pipe stabbed through the same area he was injured on his leg. Ichigo wobbled up right with the piece of pipe still caught in his leg and shot into the air just as a massive paw crashed into the ground.

Ichigo looked around at the damage that the fight had caused until something caught his eye and made hi froze. There on the ground underneath a piece of rubble was the arm of a young child still holding onto a tebby bear that was now torn.

Ichigo couldn't move. His wings the only thing moving, the beast shook off the last bits of building and saw the large opening that Ichigo was giving it. The Menos Grande took the opening and firmly sank its teeth into Ichigo's side.

The scream Ichigo let loose was not one they expected, it was expected to be of pain but this sounded more heartbroken and anguish filled.

The massive swirls of energy that floated around Ichigo suddenly moved more violently and as if they had a mind of their own. Then Ichigo dropped his sword allowing it to dissolve only for a massive black orb to form in its place.

"JUST DIE!" Ichigo's watery voice cracked near the end as the orb was rammed between the gap of teeth and an explosion followed allowing Ichigo to come free and to feast on the aftermath of his attack. The explosion was just to get himself free the true attack was now starting to smoke out of the beast's maw. The black smoke formed strings and attached themselves to Ichigo's fingertips.

Ichigo clenched the fist holding the strings and pulled hard making the beast launch forward as if pulled. Ichigo's injured arm turned black up till his elbow and made a swipe motion releasing black energy right into the beast's face fracturing the mask like armour.

Ichigo kept flicking his finger making the beast move as he wanted it too and attacked with blasts of energy but the cost was clear. The longer he did this the more he became weaker and weaker.

Once most of the armour was lying with the rubble on the ground Ichigo allowed the beast to fall to the ground with a large thud and cloud of smoke that shielded what Ichigo was about to do but only for a few seconds.

Ichigo drew in a deep breath and drew only his demonic energy to himself and allowed it to fill him to the brim. The black material multiplied and loosed so that it looked like Ichigo was floating in a sea of silk. The pale skin marked with black marks started to produce smoke, the elegant wings of black grew spikes at the joints. The once black tail split at the tip and grew a harder tip.

The mask disbursed into dusk and golden on black eyes regarded the Menos Grande bellow him with a hate filled glare.

"All this just to weaken me… and then to capture me and then what? I'd rather you kill me than use me to kill humans and now with this human have lost their lives." Ichigo clenched both fists.

"I'll show you I am far from weak yet!" Ichigo yelled and raised his head to lock eyes with the shocked eyes of Baraggan who was a few meters away on a barely standing building.

With a low growl Ichigo raised both hands above his head and started to mumble something in demon tongue that no one but Isshin recognised.

"Ichigo stop that's a dangerous thing you're trying to do!" Isshin stretched out a hand as if it could reach his son.

"I'll show you all you have something to be afraid about if you threaten the balance of the worlds!" Ichigo then let out a wordless scream and formed his hands into claws and dragged them down creating black smoking lines in front of him.

"GO FORTH AND BECOME FOOD TO THOSE ABOVE YOU! FOR HELL DOESN'T WANT YOU!" Ichigo's demon voice shouted out as the lines of smoke started to crack the walls of the dimension. Black voids grew on either sides of Ichigo as he looked down at the beast that was trying to get up.

The sound of a hollow noise and chains being dragged made the beast look up and whimper in fear. The two voids melded into one as large as a tennis court, two pure white hands with black nails came out and griped the edges. The head of the massive creature came through next. The horned beast resembled Ichigo in such a way that it was even unsettling to Baraggan who watched as the dragon like face of the creature with a ear to ear row of teeth opened its maw and let out a watery roar like that of Ichigo only far louder.

The empty eyes of black were suddenly filled with a red iris and black split pupil.

The larger white creature lowered its head and placed it next to Ichigo who raised a hand and stroked the creature underneath its eye.

"Shiro. Dinner time." Was all Ichigo said.

Everyone looked around and saw that Shiro the hellhound wasn't there anymore.

The beast now known as Shiro Ichigo's hellhound let out another roar and lowered more out of the hole in the air, the lizard like body that resembled a dragon came into view. This creature was three times the size of the one Ichigo fought. The monstrous paw grabbed the creature by its head and dragged it up its own mouth and sack its teeth into the weaker demon's neck and rained blood all over the surrounding area as Shiro ripped the Menos Grande's throat out. Shiro chewed a bit and swallowed the flesh it had in his maw and pulled the rest of the now dead Menos Grande into the black void that was now growing smaller.

Ichigo looked up and gave a loud sigh. With their better vision the two demons watched as Ichigo shed tears that rolled down white cheeks. The masses of power still built up and became suffocation even from the distance they were standing at.

Black swirls rotated over and over around Ichigo making crescent moon shapes. Raising his hands Ichigo placed either hand over one of his eyes. He grimaced and gave a shaky breath before lowering his hands again.

Ichigo looked around at the destroyed city area and started to count all the bodies of the humans who didn't make it.

When he reached a hundred he made a snarl motion and looked up at Baraggan with glowing gold eyes. Ichigo didn't say a word but he suddenly screamed from the bottom of his lungs and released all his power onto the area around him destroying the area to a wide crater. When everyone opened their eyes as the dust settled they saw Baraggan running away with his subordinates close behind and Ichigo falling to the ground.

* * *

The next morning Aizen came out of the room with a sleepy Ichigo tucked in under his arm. He yawned revealing his sharp teeth. He was still in the newer version of his hybrid form; it seemed that all the demon energy he used changed the appearance of the released look.

Isshin chuckled as his son walked right into him, he caught the strong shoulders of his son and watched as sleepy duo coloured eyes looked up at blinking now and again. "Mornin'."

Isshin laughed and hugged his son close.

Once in the kitchen the teens were greeted with the sleepy Ichigo who was bare waist up showing the bandages that covered the area where the Menos Grande's teeth sank into his body the day before. Rubbing his eyes he barely made it too the coffee machine, his wings dragging behind him. He blindly grabbed for a cup and poured in some of the bitter liquid. He drank the cup at the machine having his back to everyone, his wings twitched and shifted as he did.

Once that was gone and done Ichigo turned and looked a little more awake.

"Morning."

Nnoitra growled and moved to stand in front of Ichigo, he looked down while Ichigo looked up. "What the hell was that? What the hell did you do? Did you summon that thing or something?" Nnoitra flailed his long arms around making Ichigo laugh.

"Shiro is part of my soul. He was there when I started to grow in power the stronger his presence became. He saved my life when my mother died. If not for him I would have died. So I guess you can call Shiro my familiar." Ichigo said with a smile and waved his hand where after a small black void opened and a smaller version of Shiro came jumping out and around Ichigo as if he was a dog.

Ichigo patted the white head and smiled at the hellhound making it bark a odd sounding bark.

Shiro then turned to Nnoitra and cocked it's head.

Eerie yellow eyes watched as Nnoitra moved his weight from one foot to the other foot. The tall man looked uneasy at the hellhound's stare.

Ichigo chuckled as Shiro moved closer to Nnoitra and suddenly grew a few feet and jumped the man to the ground and started to lick his face like a dog. As Ichigo laughed his wounds throbbed and shifted against the gauze. The bandages were itchy and Ichigo kept scratching at them making his father whack him on the head gently to stop him. "Don't scratch you'll make them worse."

Ichigo looked up at his father confused then back down at the bandaged side, he pulled the bandage away and gave a whistle. "Huh… how did I not feel… oh yeah…" Ichigo let go of his bandaged allowing it to fall down, the worse of the damage had been healed but it still looked painful. The six teeth mark a finger's length long made an arch over Ichigo's chest and stomach. Ichigo ripped the bandage off and tossed it to the trash can in the corner.

"I remember why. I'm going to go fly or something." Before anyone could say anything Ichigo was out the window and in the air.

The look on Ichigo's face was pure hurt.

Ichigo flew high in the air, no one could really reach him at the moment unless they had strong enough wings like Aizen, speaking of the brunette the flapping of wings informed Ichigo that he had a flying companion. "Flying off like that will only intensify our worries Ichigo." White wings suddenly appeared in front of him and warm arms embraced him. Looking up Ichigo locked eyes with dark chocolate eyes that held a worried look.

With a sigh Ichigo locked his arms around the bigger male and adjusted his wings rhythm to fall in sync with Aizen's so that they'd stay in the air, as his wings moved in Aizen's moved out. "I just want to clear my head of the dead bodies."

Aizen hummed and stroked the lean lower back. He looked for a place to land and found a high enough building with no roof access.

He then guided Ichigo to the roof and sat down with his legs spread out for Ichigo to crawl onto his lap, both men were chest to chest. Aizen allowed his wings to be hidden and laid down so Ichigo could lie full on his chest.

Ichigo didn't utter a sound while Aizen repositioned them. As both men enjoyed the silence the sound of another pair of wings notified them of another presence. Ichigo sniffed the air and sat up to watch Rukia land neatly on her feet.

The petite demon looked at Ichigo who was still in the form that was reported to her and her brother yesterday, she had gone to the area and saw the massive crater and the damage done to the surrounding buildings. She really wished she could have witnessed it.

Now as Ichigo stood to his full length she gasped at just how beautiful the male demon hybrid was. Standing at 6 ft even the long lean muscled torso that held freshly closed wounds shone like a beacon as the white skin shifted the necessary skin that had to be hidden was hidden but silky black fabric that sprouted from cuffs on ankles and wrists. Gold on black eyes regarded her with a curious look as long orange loose pieces of hair hung over strong shoulder. The black tipped white horns and split tail made the full hybrid image.

"Hello Rukia." The watery voice took her by surprise making her jump. Both males chuckles as the indigo eyed demon stomped her foot and pouted.

"Hey Rukia have you found him yet?" a far off voice yelled, it sounded vaguely familiar to Ichigo. As the orangette looked up at the figure that was flying their way Rukia waved back and yelled. "I did he's here come on!"

Soon the red head that Ichigo met along with Rukia landed next to her, the man was taller than himself and was decked out I tribal tattoos and had a long red pony tail. The demons both had bat like wings with different aspect of their demon sides.

Rukia had paler skin and an icy fog that drifted off of her, her wings were pure white as well as we tail that had a ice like end. Renji had a snake like tail and red fur around the cuffs of his wrist and ankles were Ichigo had his metal cuffs. Renji whistled when he saw Ichigo looking at him with the same curious look that he gave Rukia.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to look like that…" the red head's eyes were big as he looked the hybrid up and down, he looked over to the side of the angel and saw Aizen looking at them suspiciously. He scratched the back of his head nervously and chuckled.

"Well we were actually looking for Ichigo so that he could give you a message…" Renji looked back at Ichigo who was cocking his head to the side. "From Byakuya?"

Renji nodded.

"Yeah he asked us to find you because you tend to be out most of the times, the message that he sent us with is for Aizen so I'll just tell him."

Renji turned and faced Aizen. "You now have the Kuchiki clan behind you against Baraggan. We have been on the fence for a while now but we have finally decided to take a side." Ichigo cocked his head to the opposite side and huffed.

"No matter how many we have we don't know where he hides or what he is planning next. I do believe that now he'll leave me alone…" Ichigo stroked his chin with a long nailed index finger and thumb.

"Well with my luck he'll send his lackies on me once again but probably all at once and that would be annoying but good practice I guess…" Ichigo then started to mumble to himself and walk in circles, his wings dragging behind him.

Aizen looked at his mate and saw that the fun air around him was gone and he was really thinking about it now. The heavy frown and low growling noises were enough to show that off. Renji and Rukia watched as Aizen gently grabbed Ichigo and hug him, the tension in the white shoulders melted and Ichigo returned the embrace. It was clear that they were mates.

Rukia smiled but felt a little bit bitter that Ichigo was with Aizen and not her brother but she was willing to let it go.

Ichigo released Aizen and gave a beaming smile to the man showing a few sharp teeth that made Renji gulp at how creepy adorable it looked.

The orangette looked over to Renji and Rukia and smiled again but less enthusiastic. "Tell Byakuya that he has Aizen and my own thanks and he has to come and visit soon!" Ichigo kissed Aizen on the lips when he started to object. "They are allies now and I am fully yours so there is nothing to worry about." Ichigo said softly just for Aizen.

"After all a demon heart can only hold one soul to love." Ichigo said a little louder and started to walk to the side of the building. "But it can hold many secrets." Ichigo looked up into the sky and unfurled his wings to their full extent and jumped off the roof and flew too fast for anyone to follow yet again only this time he flew at his fastest showing that he didn't want to be followed.

As he flew he made his way to a remote area with this flora and dropped in an open spot.

"You know even I didn't expect you to be this powerful, seems everything is going to plan."

Ichigo looked to the side at the white haired man.

"Well Kokutō you said it would work and it did. Do you have the same abilities?" Ichigo watched as Kokutō jumped off a rock he had been lounging on, the broken chains from Hell still hanging off his frame. He wore a sad look. "No but my sister did."

* * *

So…. Let me know what ya all think now!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Happenings of an unsure outcome

**Hello! Here is another one for you all, enjoy!**

**Grimmichisgrl: Why thank you.**

**Clio1111: I try XD**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Happenings of an unsure outcome**

The ground crumbled as a small hole from Hell appeared and a raven head and blonde head popped out and looked around only to squeal in fright when gold on black eyes regarded them with a confused yet amused look. Ichigo crossed his arms while Kokutō looked on confuse as he tried to remember where he saw these two demons before.

Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" the watery demonic voice made the two demons jump. Lolly looked to Molly for an answer. "Um… Hell… got boring?" the raven shrugged while the blond tilted her head. They wanted to tell the hybrid that they came here for him but something made them pause in doing so.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in a glare making even Kokutō flinch. "So you're going to cause trouble here because Hell is boring?" the orangette growled out. As he did so his wings drew out and stretched out blocking what little sun was coming through the trees.

Both succubus demons shook their heads negative with big fearful eyes. Yet all the power that Ichigo radiated made them aroused. The beautiful hybrid before them, now fully matured by their guess was just too good to let go. Ichigo saw the longing looks they sent his way and scoffed again, he turned to Kokutō.

"I assume that that is all why you called me? I don't see what else there is to discuss. If I find out more I will let you know, as well as let you know when I am ready." the two female demons looked over to Kokutō and gasped and coward in fear at the demon no one really wanted to mess with. The white haired demon looked off to the side in thought. "Yes I believe that we have covered all that is necessary." Ichigo gave a curt nod and then smiled a gentle smile that made the three demons arch a brow.

"I have a mate to return to… I think I made him worry." Ichigo chuckled and walked out of the small enclave of trees and sped off into the sky. Kokutō looked back at the two demons that were staring up longingly at the sky. "You know you will die if you try to seduce him. His power is far beyond your limit. That and his mate is a male." Kokutō chuckled when both female demons gasped and got angry.

"No! We refuse to believe that a male demon has claimed him! No man can be good enough for someone of… all that delicious power…" Molly purred out and got a lusty look in her eyes.

Kokutō scoffed much like Ichigo. "I wouldn't say that to either Ichigo or his mate." The white haired demon walked back to his rock the chains left from Hell still dragging behind him, he hopped on and started to lounge on it again, he started to wave his hand as chains burst through them and began to move like snakes. "Fuck off your repulsive energy is making me want to vomit." Kokutō waved them off. Both females growled and raised their energy levels but Kokutō just laughed at the display of weak power.

"I said. Fuck. Off." Kokutō growled, his hair lifted a little as he released more of his power, his eyes started to glow a deep red and the bandages around his head stated to glow faintly. He lashed out at them with only a small portion of power making them fly across the air and into some trees.

Molly and Lolly whimpered and ran off, they looked around to try and find the hybrid when they felt that he had lowered his power levels to an undetectable low, must have changed into him human form. They ran in their demon forms around the flew a little but their wings were not made for flying. The made it to the high end districts before they heard Ichigo again.

"Come on Aizen!" the familiar voice made them snap their heads to the side and gasp as they saw Ichigo in his human form dressed in black skinny jeans, a red sleeveless hoddy with a white shirt underneath and red sneakers turning around to look at a man with dark brown hair and eyes wearing a pair of slacks and a button up shirt with the last two upper buttons undone and dress shoes. He was smiling warmly at the orangette.

"You promised me that you'd take me there!" Ichigo said with a smile that made Aizen chuckle.

"Yes I suppose I did say I'd take you."

Aizen thought back to when Ichigo refused to leave his room, he had promised Ichigo he's take him to a bakery but when Ichigo replied that he didn't even know what that was they all gawked and asked if there was even a place where things were baked. Ichigo then said that he was never in a large settlement or in face any settlement while he was in heaven.

There was a glint in those sharp brown eyes that made Ichigo pause and think of what was said just now and went wide eye as well as a small blush to show on his cheeks.

"Pervert!" Ichigo laughed and walked to Aizen's side and grabbed his hand. They walked at a slow pace and continued to talk in a low tone, too low for the two females to hear. They followed the couple growling low all the while. They stopped at a small shop that had a sign that read 'Sweet treats'.

Ichigo's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "So this is a bakery?" he asked as he looked to Aizen with a happy smile. Aizen looked at his beloved and smiled as he gently caressed his cheek making Ichigo lean into the touch. "Yes this is a bakery and a very good one."

The two entered and Ichigo took a big sniff and moaned making most people in the store look at the attractive red head that entered the shop, most men arched an eyebrow while the gay men either made lustful eyes at Ichigo or hateful glances at Aizen who merely ignored it. The women either started to fan themselves or made eyes at Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't seem to notice and dragged Aizen over to the glass display case that held all the freshly bakes items. The girl on the opposite side gulped as Ichigo placed his hands on in heated glass and didn't even flinch. "They all look so good how am I supposed to choose?" Ichigo pouted and looked over to Aizen who was standing by his side looking very amused at Ichigo. The orangette narrowed his eyes at Aizen. "You're enjoying this too much…" Ichigo growled with a small pout. "What do you like?" He asked tilting his head to the side when he thought of a way to choose something.

Aizen looked to the case and searched for what he always chose. There it was. Aizen looked to the girl behind the counter and pointed to the small but delicate chocolate truffle cakes, they were about bite sized but very decadent. Ichigo looked on as the girl placed two in a box and wrapped it up for them. "A-anything else?" Aizen hummed and ordered two coffees to go.

They strolled through the up market streets while Aizen explained more of human life to Ichigo such as traffic rules for those that walked the streets, proper ways of greeting and such.

As they made their way back to the apartment Ichigo looked up and sighed. Aizen looked back to Ichigo who was staring at the clouds. "Something the matter Ichigo?"

The orangette kept his face turned up to the sky but moved his eyes to his mate. "No… I'm just sorry for making everyone worry. I… needed to clear my head and well after I did I felt guilty for just taking off like that…" Ichigo sighed again not because he was tired or didn't know how to express his thoughts but for the fact that he couldn't yet tell that Kokutō called him to talk about their plans. Plans that have already been set into motion.

Aizen gently turned Ichigo to face him, one gold eye and one amber eye stared deeply into his, he could see the guarded walls around the youthful eyes, hidden sorrow and a little hope that burned brighter every day. These youthful eyes have seen pain, shed tears yet they still held their determined light. It made Aizen smile.

"We all know you are strong enough to protect yourself but we are worried about what you are going through alone. We just want you to be happy." Bending down Aizen gave Ichigo a chaste kiss and once more held hands with the orangette.

When they came to the top floor Aizen gave Ichigo a mischievous smirk and lead Ichigo to the stairwell that lead to the roof.

One they went up the stairs Ichigo gasped as they entered a small glass greenhouse that was in full bloom, roses, lilies, daffodils and much more were hanging from pots and such in the middle was a patch of green grass. Ichigo went and stretched out over it and sighed more happily.

Aizen sat down next to Ichigo and got out their snacks and drinks that were now the perfect drinking temperature. Ichigo watched with one eye open, he happily sat up and accepted his treat and coffee. Aizen watched as Ichigo look at the small brown cake, it was no bigger than half his palm with a dark chocolate pastry crust with white chocolate filling with a milk chocolate truffle in the middle. "Warning it is very sweet." Aizen said as Ichigo took a small bite.

The red head's reaction brought a smile to his face. Duel coloured eyes grew wide before closing and a low moan floated through the air. "It's so goooooood!"

Aizen watched as Ichigo inhaled his sweet treat and down his coffee to lie back down and bask in the sun light, as the sun's rays landed on Ichigo it turned his hair a golden colour that resembled his golden eye.

"Ichigo?"

The orangette turned his head to look at his mate. Dark chocolate eyes were staring intently at him. That was when Ichigo noticed his shirts were riding up on his torso revealing smooth skin Ichigo looked back into the brown eyes of his lover and suddenly felt his blood start to boil. He gave an impish grin that made the brunette arch a brow.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me or kiss me?"

Aizen chuckled and moved so that he was hovering over Ichigo. "Well I just can't leave after you invited me so evocatively." Ichigo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Aizen's neck and pulled him closer into a heated kiss that left both wanting more.

Ichigo slowly began to undo the buttons on Aizen's shirt and ran his hands over the muscular torso. He enjoyed how the muscles twitched and shifted. As the kiss broke Aizen help Ichigo remove his two tops and settled on his haunches to watch the man slip his shoes off and did the same, then his pants accompanied by his underwear.

Lying naked as the day he was born Ichigo gave another impish grin that oddly suited him. "Let me help you." Gently pushing the brunette down Ichigo unbuckled the belt and slid the slacks down his mate's slightly tanned legs along with the underwear releasing his lover's stiff member. It bounced against the taunt stomach once before settling there.

Ichigo looked up to Aizen and gave another smirk. "You can prep me this way." With that said Ichigo went to town on the brunette's cock taking it all in one swoop, letting the darker brown hair at the base tickle his nose before swallowing and moaning afterwards.

Aizen hissed and looked down at his mate with shocked eyes while his head bobbed up and down and the blissful close eyed expression he had on his face. Bringing his hand to his mouth he sucked on his own finger wetting them. Once sufficiently wet Aizen removed his finger from his mouth and sat up from his position, he reached over Ichigo and circled his entrance and slipped a finger inside making Ichigo moan again.

Releasing the flesh in his mouth with a pop Ichigo threw his head back and panted. "Mmmm…" Aizen then shifted and drew Ichigo onto his lap with his finger still moving back and forth. Ichigo started to ride the finger inside of him.

"F-fu-fuck." Ichigo swore and rested his head in the crook of Aizen's neck as another finger was inserted.

Aizen listened as his mate moaned and groaned, it only turned him on all the more, soon he entered the third finger and laid Ichigo down on his back. The image Ichigo made was breathtaking. Lying on the green grass with his legs stretched out, one arm was over his forehead while the other lay limply on the ground next to him, with his hair framing his face. "Take me already." Ichigo groaned and used one of his long legs to pull Aizen closer and over him.

Aizen quickly caught himself before he fell onto Ichigo and in this action sheathed half his length in Ichigo's warm cavern making the male cry out in pleasurable pain. Aizen groaned when he pushed in the rest of the way and rested his weight on his forearms.

"Damn… you feel so good inside me." Ichigo purred. The sultry comment caught Aizen off guard he looked into the face of his lover and saw that Ichigo was staring at him with a mixture of lust and love. It seems that Ichigo was comfortable enough that he didn't feel ashamed in the making of love. This made Aizen feel a warm feeling in his chest.

"Move…" Ichigo moaned out and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. Aizen did just that. He started slow and deep. He angled his hips differently with each thrust till Ichigo gave a long moan of his name.

Aizen picked up the pace slamming into Ichigo making his back arch and nails dragged down his back making blood drip down his back, it all just heighten the pleasure of their intimate connection. Ichigo started to say Aizen's name over and over like a mantra as his insides started to tighten. His cock was weeping leaving the clear liquid to fall onto Ichigo's lower stomach.

Getting a good grip on his lover's cock Aizen started to stroke it in time with his erratic thrusts as the pace quickened. Ichigo started to pant louder and groan. Suddenly Ichigo arched at what must have been a painful angle and let out a silent scream as he came hard onto his stomach as well as Aizen's chest and hand.

The tightening of his lover and the image of Ichigo cumming was enough to send Aizen over after four thrusts.

Ichigo moaned when he felt the warmth of his lover's release fill him to the brim. As Aizen drew himself out of the warm cavern he watched as his seed dripped out of Ichigo and onto the grass.

Ichigo rolled to lie beside Aizen when the brunette went to rest on the grass lying on his back. Aizen pulled Ichigo closer and wrapped his arms around the slim waist of his younger lover. He listened as the panting turned into slow even breaths.

He felt Ichigo move and shift till he was hovering over him, the smile Ichigo gave him was sweet and loving. "We should do this more."

Aizen chuckled and stroke Ichigo's lower back as Ichigo rested half of his body over Aizen, the weight didn't bother him. "What buying sweet things or sex?" he looked down at Ichigo who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Both." He finally said and chuckled snuggling up to Aizen.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers they were being watched but two angry succubus demons.

"This is wrong he should be ours!" Molly hissed while Lolly nodded her head with a venomous look on her face.

* * *

An hour later outside Aizen's apartment building.

Byakuya looked at the building and huffed. Rukia looked at her brother with a frown. "Something wrong?" Byakuya shook his head. "No nothing. Let's go."

Renji walked behind them with another one of his friends names Ikkaku. The bald demon looked bored out of his mind. They were about to enter the building when they heard a whoop of joy and the sound of something or someone land near them, when they looked over they gasped and gawked. Well two of the four did. Rukia and Renji brightened up.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo gave them a ruthful smile showing off his demon teeth. His wings flapped lazily as he watched the four demons in human from stare at him.

"You know people will think you're weird if you keep staring at thin air but I guess most people can see me by now." Ichigo looked around and saw a few humans stare at him in awe.

Ichigo returned his attention to the group. He smiled again and pointed to the elevator that was visible through the glass doors. "Just go to the top floor, Aizen's waiting for you."

Before anyone could say anything the loud cry of Ichigo's name was heard and the orangette looked up and smiled broadly as he evaded the attack his father was aiming at him. Ichigo jumped over his father and patted him on the head while he flipped over the other demon.

"Ha ha ha ha aaah too slow old man!" Ichigo chuckled and bolted into the air again. Isshin looked up after his son with a fond smile. "Damn brat." He chuckled and launched himself into the air after his son in their game of battle tag.

The four demons watched a little as they flew in the air, Ichigo was too fast for Isshin so he mostly avoided his father's attacks or blocked them with his sword while he taunted his father. Isshin taunted back and sparred with his son in the air.

Byakuya was impressed. The hybrid had changed into quiet the beautiful creature. He radiated power yet safety. When Ichigo was standing before them he couldn't believe that the young hybrid turned out to be even more beautiful with his pale skin and demon features. Golden eyes like that of a predator surrounded by black looked amazing against the pale skin, black tipped white horns surrounded but longish orange hair with the two long braids at the sides of his face. A long split tail waved from side to side as black wings moved slowly in a lazy fashion.

Then there was what the hybrid wore in his hybrid form. Long silky black fabrics were wrapped loosely around his frame while some seemed to float around him from cuffs around his wrists and ankles. The prominent hips and sides of his torso showed while the collarbones were half hidden as the fabric made a x-form around his chest while other strips covered his lower half.

The four demons walked to the elevator and pushed the top floor button and felt the metal case move higher. When they got there the door swooshed open and Aizen was standing there with a happy smile, his brown eyes held Byakuya's without a flinch.

"Welcome, Ichigo said he sensed Rukia and Renji coming this way and came and told me." Placing his hands in his black slacks' pockets he turned and motioned for them to follow. As they walked they passed through a hallway that had a wall of windows where they could see Ichigo and his father fly though the sky laughing and taunting one another having a ball over all.

Once they reached what was assumed Aizen's office they entered and took a seat where they could find one, Ikkaku and Renji on the couch facing them while Rukia and her brother sat on the chairs in front of the desk where Aizen sat.

"I assume that this is about forming an alliance of sorts?" Aizen cocked his head to the side as he folded his hands on the desk.

Byakuya nodded his head curtly and withdrew an old looking parchment rolled up on a silver bar. The raven rolled out the contract and placed it gently on the desk and drew out a small dagger, he continued to slit his wrist and held the dagger reversed to Aizen.

The brunette grabbed the hilt and continued to copy the raven's moves and held out his hand over the blank paper. Byakuya lifted his hand and gripped Aizen's hand and shook it in a handshake allowing their blood to mix and drip onto the parchment. A sizzling sound filled the room as words started to form on the paper of the old demon tongue. Aizen thought for a second that maybe they should ask Ichigo to read it seeing as he somehow knew the language.

After the last sizzling word was inscribed onto the paper it rolled up and glowed, both demons hissed as a small brand of the demons guild formed on their just healed wrists. As Renji stood up the door opened to reveal a smiling Ichigo and a huff and puffing Isshin.

"This boy has too much stamina on his side." Isshin whined bringing shocked looks to those all but Aizen's. He just laughed and motioned for Ichigo to come closer.

As Ichigo moved across the room Ikkaku leaned over and whispered to Renji. "Isn't Isshin supposed to be a demon with a high level of stamina that even we will take decades to earn?" Renji just nodded.

Aizen unrolled the scroll and showed it to Ichigo whose eyes went wide as his eyes moved as if he was reading it. Byakuya and the rest were a little sceptical but the moment Ichigo started to read out loud they all stared in shock.

"Hereby this contract committed on that of blood, shall none more be spilled by clans involved. If so that blood is spilled with the intent of harming the guilty party member and clan will be executed upon breaking this vow shall be cast down to Hell to be held till their dying breath." Gold eyes looked up to brown.

"This is a serious contract. It's purely authentic and means what it says." Aizen dragged a finger down Ichigo's cheek as he saw the worried look on his face. "Don't worry I have no intention of breaking this contract."

"How can you read that?" Rukia asked as she watched Ichigo lean into the touch. Gold on black eyes flickered to her indigo ones.

"My familiar is rather old…" was all Ichigo said and smiled up at Aizen.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and come back down, kay?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen nodded and kissed Ichigo on the forehead. Ichigo gave a soft smile and walked out the office past his father who gave him a fatherly pat on the shoulder.

Aizen and Byakuya continued to talk business in the human sense when Ichigo came back down hair slightly wet and wearing a soft grey pair of jeans and a blue loose shirt that showed a little collarbone, he was barefoot and hand a slightly flustered face showing he just came out of the shower.

Aizen gave a smile but frowned when Ichigo suddenly paused mid-step.

"Are you sure Shiro?" Ichigo asked slightly worried.

After a few seconds of silence a small black hole opened and Shiro as a hellhound came out calmly for once and looked up at his master's face. A silent conversation was held between the two, Ichigo's whole frame went tenser as the minutes ticked by. Soon a dark scowl showed on Ichigo's face.

"I… see…" the scowl turned into a sad smile, he bent down to be eye level with the hellhound, he patted the hound's head and soon started to scratch behind the sharp ears.

"Ichigo? Is something wrong?" Isshin asked from where he was sitting on the desk. One brown and one gold eye looked up to see worried looks around him, he gave a small smile and shook his head.

"No… no really just Shiro telling me that the technique I learned while he and I were training in too dangerous to use." Ichigo patted the hound's head again and stood. "I respect the old coot's opinion so I won't use it."

"Hello!" a faint scream was heard as all demons and hybrid plus anger looked at the window. Ichigo groaned and walked over to the window. Ichigo looked over to Aizen and tilted his head to the side. "Sorry about what I am about to do." Aizen gave a small smile but nod his head.

Ichigo's eyes turned deadly as he turned to face the annoying raven head.

He released his hybrid from effectively destroying the windows as the blast knocked them into shatters. Long black wings carried the clearly pissed off red head into the air in front of the building. "Shiro." The single mention of his name made the hellhound nod his head and move to the edge of the building, he grew till his full size.

The doors burst open when Aizen's subordinates came rushing through but one look made Gin's permanent smile grow. "Oh? Ar' we goin' ta see a show?" Aizen chuckled and sat down on his chair while the rest fanned out and got comfortable for the show they knew that they were going to see.

A low growl made all turn their eyes to Ichigo.

"Are the human's safely home?" Ichigo asked and looked over to lock eyes with Harribell. The blonde gave a nod and looked back to the enemy facing the orangette.

He faced his raven opponent and yelled out annoyed.

"Can't you guys give me a fucking break?"

* * *

Down under back in Hell Toshiro sighed as Rangiku hummed and knocked another vial off the shelves with her well emboweled bust.

A tick formed over his left eye as he brew in breath to yell yet again at the annoying succubus demon to be careful.

Rangiku looked up as she felt another disturbance in the human world.

"He sure is powerful…" she mumbled more to herself than anything else. Toshiro found himself agreeing in his mind.

The hybrid was very powerful. Just yesterday the whole of Hell felt the ground tremble as the air grew electrifying with the build up of power that was vastly greater than their own. Then they all felt it. The release of an ancient Menos Grande followed by what had to be a very scary fight but what really made even the most confident demon cower was the feeling of a Menos Grande that could only be labelled as monstrous also joining the realm of the humans, only this Menos Grande was old… far older than the living ancients. Which was long considering that they were about a millennium old each.

And each had a master, no Menos Grande was a free demon. However again this one felt different from the chained and bound ones. It felt free.

Too deep in his thoughts Toshiro was jolted out of his thoughts when the ground gave another shook as the hybrid must have started the fight.

The doors were kicked open and Shiba Kuukaku and Shiba Ganju stood at the door, the woman had a lazy grin on her face.

"Isn't he just a little monster?" she cooed to no one in particular.

The raven walked to the small ice demon and slammed a coin purse on the table. It was almost overloaded with money as the seams were starting to tear.

"I want you to make me something, it was requested by the little brat. I don't know how he got the message to me but I aim to please. Besides what he is asking for makes me oh so curious." The evil smile sent shivers down everyone's spines.

* * *

Yoruichi yawned as he stretched her human arms out. Ichigo had sent her a note, she was surprised when she got it along with enough money for what was asked. He scratched her forehead and groaned. "Gosh I am way too lazy lately."

The sexy female stood up and got dressed in a black Arabian style pants and top, all black with subtle hints of orange and gold jewellery. He walked out of her bedroom and into her gateway room, he lifted her hands and activated the portal.

Once she stepped through she was greeted with the man she came to see.

"Ah hello Yoruichi how can I help you today? It's rare that you come on unannounced." The blonde man sing songed as he stepped in front of the car demon.

"I have a message to deliver." She said with a mischievous smile and handed the man the note.

Kisuke looked down at the small letter and read it, as he read his eyes grew. Yoruichi didn't open the letter that was meant for Kisuke but now she wished she had.

Kisuke rubbed his forehead and frowned in confusion.

"What is that lad thinking asking for this?" Yoruichi came and read it over Kisuke's shoulder she too got confused at the request.

"It's not a hard thing to make but I don't see why he wants it." Kisuke sighed and folder up the letter and held out his hand. "The money?" Yoruichi handed the full sack of coins, Kisuke looked surprised when he felt the weight of the money.

"Mmm… he wants it as strong as I can make it."

Yoruichi watched as the blond man started to work on his task. "Tessai! Please come and assist me!" Kisuke yelled, a few minutes later a tall man with cornbraids and thick glasses came through the door holding a struggling red head boy.

"Let go you oversized angel!"

Kisuke looked on with an amused look. "Ah finished there first and then come help me please."

The large man nodded his head and walked back out the room with the screaming adolescent.

* * *

There ya go new chapter.

Hopw ya'll enjoy! Please read and review!?

XD


	11. Rainbow Battlefield

**Here is a new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Rainbow battlefield**

Three pairs of wings flapped in the air. Both owners of the wings watched the other's movements with narrowed eyes. Hawk yellow met gold on black. The head of the raven head's face had a strong jaw and beak like nose. Bird like eyes and a helmet sort of mask on his head resembling a hawk. The man's hair was done like that of a Native American, the man was fairly tanned and bulky with wired muscles. All over his chest he had red tribal markings like that of the Native Americans. The man's bird of prey yellow eyes looked on with a strange mix of awe, fear and respect at Ichigo as his double wings carried him in the air without a struggle.

He watched as the wings moved in perfect sync, as the larger upper wings moved back the smaller ones rotated almost like a dragonfly's wings. It was so odd yet brilliant to watch that Abirama Redder almost forgot what he was there for. Redder took a shaky breath and looked Ichigo in the eye.

"I guess you know who I am, who I work for as well as what this is all about?" the man's rumble of a voice came out as he shouted form where he was standing on a opposite building ledge.

Ichigo didn't say anything for a few minutes but the look in his eyes was clear that he was contemplating something. With a swipe of his hand over his face the frightening mask formed out of gathering energy. It seemed that the mask was like a helmet that a knight would wear before going into a fight. A watery release of breath was heard. Redder tensed and readied himself to release his demon form.

However Ichigo still didn't move. He was looking left and right down at the street, back up at the surrounding buildings then back up in the air. "Hmmm…" a lone black long nailed finger moved to scratch just behind the left horn head slightly tilted to the side. "Ah…" a sound that was more like a sigh then a release of sound came as the lower half of Ichigo's face moved to open his mouth. A grin started to form on the full lips showing sharp teeth that looked like they were just as deadly as the claws and deadly sword. The lower teeth were on show as the upper teeth were covered by the mask's equally sharp and intimidating set of teeth.

The grin was suddenly gone, Ichigo along with it as he moved to quick for the bird demon to move. A clawed hand was wrapped tightly around his neck cutting off his oxygen supply. Gold eyes narrowed in a glare that sent shivers down his back. "Let's play…" the watery voice mocked and Redder found himself thrown into the air too fast for his wings to adjust. As he was about to find his balance in the air he was brutally kicked in the side sending him soaring through the air yet again, when he slowed down he was punched in the face sending him downwards with the help of gravity and the force of the punch.

It went on like this; Ichigo either kicked, punched or threw the demon around like he was a simple ragdoll. All those watched in varying levels of amusement. It was clear that Ichigo was playing with the demon like a cat played with a mouse. The smile of pure joy of the orange haired male's face was clear to this as well. Ichigo soon grew bored and started to hit harder. The last knock sent the hawk demon flying the a nearby rooftop lower that Aizen's floor making it possible for them to see what the raven head was going to do as Ichigo remained where he was looking down at the demon.

"Come on ya pansy release!" Ichigo roared his watery voice making a real roar noise as he yelled. Making birds fly out of trees on the sides of the road and humans look up. The air around Ichigo started to heat up and make heat waves in the air distorting the air around the man, his long pieces of orange hair floated a little as Ichigo raised his energy releasing it into the area around him

Redder finally dragged himself into an upright standing position and gasped for breath before he allowed his demon form to take control. He yelled but it ended in a hawk screech making everyone who could see and those who were somewhat sensitive cover their ears.

A flap of wings made everyone look to Ichigo's opponent. The man gave up his arms to improve his wings, his feet were that of a hawk, sharp talons and bird shaped legs were pulled closer to the red feathered body, the man's hawk mask helmet was now lower over the majority of his head making his head look more bird like than humanoid.

Ichigo huffed and held out his hands extending his claws making them about roughly five inches long and glistering sharp like a metal yet it was only nails. A lower distorted growl was released as screech was released in retaliation.

"Oh I know!" Ichigo suddenly piped up his watery voice sounded odd in the happy almost childlike tone. Redder cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Ichigo gave another nasty grin to Redder before he spoke, he looked into odd directions meeting all the eyes of Baraggan's men.

"Why don't we put our demon sides against one another? When one of you is killed the other takes their place!" Ichigo spread his arms wide and laughed. "But first I'll have to cancel out my angel energy…" as he said this the angelic feeling that was mixed around Ichigo suddenly dropped becoming near nonexistent.

Ichigo's hands started to go black, this went up till mid bicep. His legs did the same going black till mid thigh. The black tear like substance ran down Ichigo's face in even think strips like that when he released his maturing stage. His horns grew a little in length and went full on black as did his tail. The loose fabric tightened, turned white and formed into thick natural armour that resembled Isshin's when he was in demon form yet only covered what was needed, the armour blended into the skin. What scared most of those around him was the shocking resemblance to Shiro when the lower jaw finally formed completing the mask. Golden eyes were wide as they looked around as if he was exited like a child getting a new toy.

Redder was the first to move as it was his turn still at capturing the red head but he was unnerved to the bones. This was just a nightmare walking or flying in this case. Hunched forward and growling impatiently Ichigo finally roared out again and gunned for the bird demon who barely dodged the swipe of very scary looking claws. The two rows of teeth with longer canines suddenly cracked open as if they were melded together. A blue tongue slipped out and ran over the sharp teeth.

A slow intake of breath was heard before a black of energy was roared at the bird demon hitting him full force. A screech almost scream was heard as the red feathery body was swallowed by the black energy that looked like it was eating the demon alive. When the blast passed through and dispersed the smoking heavily bleeding body fell to the top of the roof top again with a thud. A low growl was thrown at the body as if he was demanding the bird demon to stand and fight. Redder gasped and stood through the pain. He looked over to the monstrosity in the air and gulped.

Even Ggio didn't taunt him for being a chicken as he was still to stricken at what he was seeing.

The brunette was also just as shocked along with all those around him, Ichigo was suppressing his angel side all for his wings but Aizen doubted that those could change shape. The white nearly full demon was positively vibrating with energy as he wanted to move.

Aizen knew that the three remaining goons were more powerful than Redder but seeing as Ichigo fought and killed a Menos Grande these lower rank demons were dead demons talking.

Shooken from his thoughts AIzen watched when Ichigo raised his clawed hands and made a grabbing motion with one hand while the other remained in a claw position ready to strike. When the hand making grabbing gestures made its sixth twitch a compacted ball of energy was formed. It was no bigger than a golf ball, it shook violently as it was compressed into the small sphere. The mouth of Ichigo's mask closer after he roared one more time, this roar sounded like he was angry for not getting a proper fight out of the bird demon.

With a flap of both pairs of wings Ichigo was sent forward and down at the weakened demon who could only watch as Ichigo landed only a few inches from him, he had no time to scream as the ball of energy was thrust into his open mouth. A pair hands held his mouth closed forcing him to swallow the ball of energy. A low watery chuckle made his look up to the red head in front of him now a few feet away.

A slow exhale was heard from the red head before Redder started to scream and convulse in pain only to explode into chunks and internals sending a dark purple red rain fall of blood over Ichigo colouring the white skin and armour. The mask opened up again where the blue tongue moved to lick up the blood from the lower jaw.

Gin wasn't smiling anymore. If he were in a cartoon his jaw would have hit the floor along with those around him. Grimmjow was stuttering trying to say something. Ulquiorra was slightly opened mouthed gawking a little while his already big eyes went even more so as his emerald green eyes looked at the blood covered rooftop and a just as covered Ichigo. Harribell was standing wide legged and watching the red head with a shocked face. Her poison green eyes showed that her brain was struggling to understand what she just saw.

Starkk was wide awake and watching with interest. Nel was a mess worrying over the red head, she was afraid that Ichigo might not be able to fight his demon side down.

Isshin felt torn between being worried or proud. Ichigo really looked a lot like him now but there was just something off about the whole thing. It just didn't feel right. Was it because they were all just use to the mixed feeling that Ichigo gave off that now an almost pure demon Ichigo was just new? And the last move Ichigo pulled made him shudder. It was so demonic making your enemy swallow a blow of energy and watch as he explodes.

Aizen was having a similar fight in his head. But he had the strangest feeling of attraction to this form as well. Aizen wondered if Ichigo could suppress his demon energy as well. The full demon look suited Ichigo just as much as his hybrid form but this form just gave of an insane feel. A dangerous feeling.

Ichigo stiffened and jumped to the side as a large crab claw came crashing down making a hole in the roof of the building. Gold eyes looked on at the blonde crab demon. A few seconds passed before a watery laugh started to float around the orangette. Head tilt back the watery voice barked out laughter. But just as quick as it started it stopped and Ichigo dropped his head back and cold hard golden eyes regarded his new opponent.

The mid back long blonde hair and dark grey brown eyes that were lined with a lavender purple almost Celtic shape around his eyes. What got Ichigo laughing was the massive arm like claw that was taller than the man who owned it. It snapped in aggravation as he was laughed at.

Findorr growled and launched forward. Ichigo moved back and to the side with small movements that put him just out of reach. Findorr was getting mad it was clear by the face the man wore. Eyebrows scrunched up and an ugly sneer marred the blonde's face. The movements increased as the blonde gained momentum from his movements. Ichigo looked like he was almost dancing as his feet moved quickly making his body avoid being clipped, sliced or pierced but the sharp crab claw. Soon when they were in the middle Ichigo stopped moving allowing the claw to clamp around his left arm completely up to the elbow. Findorr looked warily at the orangette who was looking at him with a glint in his eye.

"Gotcha." Was all warning he got when a clawed hand swiped his arm clean off from his shoulders. He screamed and held the bleeding stump. When he looked up he was shocked to see the red head holding his arm with a look of confusion, he raised and lowered the clawed arm as if he was weighing the thing.

Shrugging he lifted the claw that was slid shut and held it like a spear. He huffed and shook his head before throwing the claw like a javelin at Findorr. The blonde yelled as his own claw ripped right through him cutting him in two. Light blue blood sprayed across the rooftop mixing with the red purple making the entire rooftop almost look like it was painted a violet purple.

Ichigo flapped his wings and moved back as he saw the new contender slam into the rooftop almost making the roof cave in.

The man was all muscle, bulky and had legs that reminded Ichigo of an elephant. The large ears at the side of the man's face were a giveaway as well… and the trunk that was where the man's nose should be… and the tusks jutting from beside the trunk.

The man hand a helmet as well that covered the top of his head and his entire forehead ending just above the eyes hiding what hair colour the ma had.

Ichigo tilted his head and huffed. Nirgge Parduoc looked down at the smaller demon hybrid, he was well over seven feet tall. His size clearly didn't intimidate the orangette one bit. Raising a large fist he brought it down on the hybrid that didn't move but caught the fist. The roof cracked as Ichigo bent his knees to help absorb the absurd amount of force that was placed on his crossed wrists.

Annoyed golden eyes glared at him "I would appreciate not destroying more buildings." The watery voice growled and pushed the arm off his wrists and threw an energy wave that looked like a crescent moon at the elephant man. The blast knocked him back making a sickening squealsh noise as he yelled. Big clumsy hands moved to his trunk, as he held it the trunk split in two showing green blood all over the roof and Ichigo who looked slightly put off having green blood dumped on him.

Looking at his nails in what was a pose of boredom Ichigo huffed again before lowering his hand and lifting himself off the ground and flying to the large demon in high speed just to deliver a heavy kick to the head making the demon fall flat on his back. Ichigo stood on the elephant demon's chest and raised a hand well over his head and made a claw gesture to the sky.

Black energy formed into a large ball. Ichigo looked the demon in the eye. "Let's see how strong you are ne?" Ichigo then allowed the elephant demon to raise his hands in an attempt to block the attack. The ball of energy was held still between the two but the large man was struggling to keep the energy away. Nirgge's arms started to shake from the strain of holding the energy away. The glowing golden eyes suddenly got an amused look that spelt trouble to Nirgge. He was right. Not a moment after Ichigo poked a long nailed finger into the sphere giving it more energy. The ball grew and thus making it heavier with power.

Ichigo huffed and jumped away to land on an air conditioner consult and sat down crossed leg with his chin resting on his palm while that arm rested on his knee. He looked on with a knowing look. Ichigo knew that the elephant demon could only old out so long before he grew tired and died.

That moment came after another minute of struggling, Nirgge's right arm gave in and the ball of energy landed on his chest, it glowed brightly before is started to heat up and explode in the demon's face and upper chest creating a hollow husk of his remains when the smoke cleared.

Green blood was splattered over the corner and a little over the edge of the building falling on unsuspecting humans who screamed in fright while looking up for any trace of what dropped on their heads.

Ichigo make a hum noise and shot into the air looking down at the rooftop, he cocked his head and looked around. He then placed his hands on his hips and hummed again. Ichigo looked like he was admiring the colourful graveyard the rooftop as become. The green was a lime green in hue. The drying red blood mixed with the blue in some spots while the green made an angry splatter over the middle of the roof like someone dipped a paintbrush in green paint and flung it at a canvas.

Ichigo moved to face the street to where Choe Neng Poww was balanced on the ledge of the building. The whale demon was one of the few who didn't have a tail. The man's jaw was like that of a whale, long and ended where a human's stomach sat. his long arms had webbed fingers and the man had down-set eyes and black hair. His large over ten feet body made cracks form on the ledge. Ichigo cocked a hip mid air and huffed. "You know you'll probably fall through the building before I can get to you." He jabbed and released a blue tongue to clean the new blood from his teeth.

Choe Neng Poww arched an eyebrow before opening his massive maw of a mouth that had teeth like that of a whale and inhaled the air like a vacuum, Ichigo was airborne had no grounds to hold himself down to and was sucked into the large whale demon's mouth before he was swallowed.

Now that looked barbaric to those who watched but they somehow knew that Ichigo would be fine because they needed Ichigo alive. Just as the while demon was about to turn he groaned and held a hand to his stomach. A low grumbling noise was heard as if the whale demon was hungry. Sickly bright yellow blood started to run down the man's chin as blood started to pour out of his mouth. He gave another groan that ended in a scream as his stomach was punched through spewing yellow blood all over the roof mixing with the colours already there. Ichigo was now covered in stomach juices, blood and a little bit of muscle or intestines.

He looked livid.

He was livid beyond belief.

A low growl came from the figure. His wings were covered in the slimy substance and was somewhat unusable for the time. The hybrid looked over his shoulder, glaring gold swirls started to glow a bright eerie light.

"That… was disgusting… and you will pay for that." Ichigo used his strong arms to crawl out of the gut and fall to the ground with a thud. He raised to his feet while Choe Neng Poww was trying to stem the flow of yellow blood that was making a large yellow puddle on the roof were little blood was.

Lifting his hand to the air in front of him in a hollow fist Ichigo summoned his sword and with one swipe to the side cut the hole in the whale demon's gut bigger causing more blood to gush out like a river. Now dead serious eyes glared at the dying whale demon with not a lick of sympathy.

"Just die you worthless fuck." Ichigo's eerie voice growled as the light faded from the sad looking eyes. The whole whale demon body fell to its knees before flopping down face first dead on the roof. Ichigo lifted his wings to spread out, small strings of the mucus like substance kept some feathers together.

With a growl of annoyance Ichigo pulled them tight to his body and ran for the ledge of the building before jumping down, for a few seconds it was as if the orangette moved in slow motion. Just as he dropped a story he let out a burst of power that effectively blasted away most of the mucus and made his wings usable. Ichigo shot in the air and hunched over while he glared at the last remaining demon now in his released state.

Ggio Vega was trembling. He was the strongest of them all he knew this as a feline demon he was more powerful on the scales of demons but this thing in front of him was something else entirely.

Ggio Vega was just coming to grips with the fact that he was going to die.

Ichigo looked at the feline demon in front of him, he was released and resembled Grimmjow a lot. They both had hind legs like that of a big feline and the feline fur on the sides of their necks, down their back and matching their tails but Ggio had longer teeth that poked out from under his upper lip as well as pressed down on his lower lip. His feline yellow golden eyes almost matched his in colour, both he and the demon before him had slit pupils that were blown wide in excitement. But something made Ichigo pause in going after this demon. As he was suspended in the air Ichigo growled and scratched behind one of his horns while tilting his head. With a huff he opened his wings wide before flapping them down and twisting his body to move in the direction of the paralyzed tiger demon.

Ggio watched unable to move as the orange haired hybrid landed right in front of him. Ggio studied the hybrid as it circled him. Some mucus was still clinging to some parts of his white body making it look like almost healed bruises where blood was smeared over a slow breathing torso. His hair was still stuck together in sections as the mucus dried and held them in almost dreadlock fashion.

A hum came from the eerie voice. A long nail poked his cheek, the nail was so sharp that the small poke cause a tear of blood to run down his cheek. The nail moved away quickly as if the bleeding was not what it intended.

"you're strong… yet very young. Younger than me." Ichigo said as he stood before the tiger demon. The hateful glare that was there a few moments ago was gone. Now there was a look of confusion.

"I'm 50 years old." Ggio answered truthfully. Swallowing when moving gold irises snapped to his cat like ones. A long nailed hand moved some of the fur that was near his neck away and saw no mark of ownership. This demon was here at his own freewill. A sad yet confused look filled the golden eyes, they moved back to the feline demon's.

"Why do you follow Baraggan?" Ichigo asked as he took a step back, one more step nd he's be off the building.

Ggio looked down while he thought about this. He for the life of himself could not come up with a reason.

"I don't know… I guess he was the strongest demon and I wanted to stay alive so I served him." Ggio answered truthfully.

Another hum came from Ichigo, with a burst of air Ggio looked up and gasped when he came face to face with Ichigo in his normal hybrid form, his now human face showed that he was thinking hard about something.

Gold eyes flicked to the brunette that was against Baraggan then at Isshin Shiba then back to his own eyes. They were now filled with a look of determination. "Do you follow Baraggan only because you want to live?" Ichigo asked.

Ggio answered with a nod. Ichigo then suddenly smiled. "Join us then." Ggio gawked at Ichigo before looking over to Aizen. It seemed that he man heard and nodded his consent. Aizen wasn't a man who'd throw away a demon with so much potential for someone so young in demon terms.

Ggio looked to Ichigo who was looking at him with a small happy smile. "Please join us?" Ichigo said with a tilt of his head.

Ggio then gave a small smile as well and nodded his head. Ichigo gave a happy smile before it suddenly vanished. Ggio tensed as Ichgio suddenly grabbed his by the waist and darted into the air barely missing Hammerhead's attack that crumbled the corner of the build that they had been standing on. Ichigo bolted of Aizen's office and deposited Ggio on the ground before he swooped down and speared the hammerhead shark onto the blood soaked roof.

Hammerhead growled at Ichigo and kicked him off. Ichigo regained his balance easily and righted himself mid air; he flapped his wings and stayed there.

Hammerhead roared and jumped for Ichigo. While he jumped he roared. "After I catch you and hand you over to lord Baraggan I will catch, skin and devour that fucking Ggio!" Ichigo's eyes flashed as did his hand that grabbed his by the throat.

"I. Don't. Think. SO!" Ichigo roared back, his last word sounding like his beast roar. His sword hand suddenly had his black long blade and stabbed the shark demon and lifted the sword over his head while Hammerhead was still impaled on it. With a nasty punch to the face Hammerhead's whole body twisted and that in turn made the blade twist his wound open and allow his orange blood to run down the pale hand. Ichigo looked down at the orange blood with an arched brow.

"So peculiar the different colours of blood you all bleed." Ichigo mumbled and hoisted the blade's hilt on his open palm and thrust his sword up allowing Hammerhead to fly off the blade and fall to the opposite side of the roof, he landed and rolled as he rolled blood smeared and spattered over the emptier side of the roof. When he stilled Ichigo landed near his head, raised his sword in an execution style before bringing it down decapitating the shark demon.

Ichigo looked around him and burst out laughing. Grimmjow chuckled from beside Ggio making him jump and look to his fellow feline.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked and watched as Isshin, Gin and the rest laugh while Aizen chuckled.

Grimmjow looked to the younger tiger demon and grinned.

"Look at the roof as a whole."

Ggio did and suddenly caught on and laughed along with everyone else.

The entire roof was covered in blood of different colours. The mass area was covered in a purple haze while the large yellow pool was at the upper top near the street while the green splatter was in a halo form surrounding the still sizzling husk while the orange streaked across the length of the roof. It looked like a large abstract painting. Violent yet in a weird way beautiful.

Ichigo hopped into the air and landed next to Ggio and Aizen. Aizen looked when Ichigo pulled at the drying sticky mess.

"Guess I need another shower…" with a groan that sounded a little to sexual he padded his way to the door bidding Everyone goodbye because he will be a while. Grimmjow snickered at the downcast look of the orangette in as he thought of what a task it would be to get the mucus off his skin and out of his hair.

Ggio stood on shaky legs, it was clear that felines were not meant to fly as his body was still struggling to come to terms that he was in the middle of the air with only two arms holding him from plummeting down to earth.

The raven turned to Aizen and bowed deeply at the waist.

Aizen looked the now in human from demon, his hair was on the short side but it was done in a messy style, his wide feline eyes looked at everyone in the room before settling on the brunette. The man wore a human suit and had his hair slicked back with a lovelock hanging between his eyes. His angled brown eyes watched him with mild amusement but no anger or wariness.

So you were Baraggan's feline demon we heard so much about?" Grimmjow asked with a playful grin. Ggio gave a small chuckle I guess yeah. He called me his cat sometimes but I didn't wasn't to die so I allowed him to call me as such even though I hated it.

A frown marred his face.

Aizen made his way to the raven and held out a hand. "Welcome to our side." Ggio happily shook his new lord's hand. The man seemed more friendly.

With a chuckle the brunette looked over to another raven Ggio recognised as Byakuya, he joined as well? Ggio suddenly felt very happy he decided to join. Aizen cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Grimmjow will show you around the lower area, you will also be bunking with him seeing as he has the only room that doesn't already have a bunking pair." Ggio looked over to Grimmjow and saw that the man gave a nod still smiling a cheeky grin. Aizen then looked to Byakuya and gave a nod and handshake before giving Rukia and the two males behind her a small smile and walked out the room probably to go and help his mate.

Aizen did just as Ggio thought. When he entered his apartment he heard the shower running. He walked into the large bathroom and leaned against the doorframe to admire his mate.

The shower was a three sided one wall sided box, it was large big enough for three people easily. Aizen watched how his beloved gently ran his fingers through the longer strips of hair as he brushed the shampoo into the hair slowly loosing the mucus. Aizen disrobed himself and entered the shower. He held Ichigo from behind.

Ichigo leaned into the brunette and looked up between his bangs. "Enjoy my art show?" Ichigo joked and got a chuckle from the brunette.

"It was a very beautiful rainbow battlefield."

Ichigo laughed and turned around in Aizen's embrace. Duo coloured eyes looked into deep rich brown. "I guess it was…" Ichigo then snaked his hands around Aizen's neck and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**Damn… **

**Um…**

**I want to say thanks to those who defended me with their reviews from my recently released one shot. They made my day and made me not give up on writing so thank you.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please read and review! CX**


	12. Decaying ways

**Sup!**

**Next chapter for you all, thank you for the follows, faves and reviews! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Decaying ways**

Menoly and Lolly sat on a nearby rooftop, they were still in shock as they witnessed the true power of the hybrid's demon side. It was so arousing to the two succubus demons. They took in shaky breaths as Ichigo flew back with Ggio, flew back and engage combat with Hammerhead.

After that the hybrid went back to his mate making both demons growl in anger but there was nothing they could do. Even if they happen to kill Ichigo's mate Ichigo would never mate or even touch another. That was the price of his angel side and demon side put together.

Lolly had quickly recognised what kind of demon Ichigo was, it shocked her but she kept her mouth shut about it as it didn't add anything to tell her fellow succubus.

They watched as Ichigo look at contract scroll and back to his mate with a worried look, the brunette gave him a smile. After that they all left leaving the office open, just as they were about to go inside a silver haired man and emerald green eyed man came out and stood guard. Melonly growled low in her throat.

"This is getting too annoying…" Lolly sighed out.

Menoly agreed.

"Hello ladies…"

Both female demons went stiff as they heard a powerful voice behind them.

* * *

Byakuya and his followers moved down the streets chatting lightly as they went, they were discussing the hybrid's show of ability.

Ikkaku was practically vibrating wanting to get back to his lord demon and tell him all about Ichigo. The man would absolutely love fighting with Ichigo and from what Ikkaku could gather Ichigo liked sparring at least.

They came to the raven head's apartment where Ikkaku waved them off and made his way to his lord's house. It was in the rural area but it was a big house.

As he pretty much ran into the house he was speared by a pink ball of energy named Yachiru. Looking down he saw red brown eyes looking up at him with childlike joy. "Baldie!" she chirped and jumped up and down on his chest where she sat as if she was riding a horse.

Ikkaku fought the urge to yell at the girl, when her father and his demon lord came in he forgot immediately. He made to stand up giving the little demon enough time to hop off. He made his way to his lord with a huge grin on his face that told the massive demon that he'd want to listen to what the bald demon was about to tell him.

Ikkaku looked up at his lord and chuckled. The man was truly massive in the human sense as well as demon. Standing at a proud 6 ft 6 in human form with a scar running down the left side of his face down and over his eye. The man had long black jagged hair that went just pass his shoulders, he was shirtless as he wore a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt was held in his right hand while a towel was held in the other rubbing his slightly wet hair.

"What?" he huffed out when he saw Ikkaku start to chuckle, he knew it wasn't at him but at what he saw. It sounded excited. Which meant that he saw either something funny or someone strong. He hoped it was the latter.

Ikkaku gave a somewhat blood thirsty grin that would have made any weaker demon shiver in their place. "I just saw something that blew my fucking mind… I saw… fuck I saw pure power… Kenpachi sir… I saw a hybrid demon… not just any hybrid… a hybrid between an angel and demon…" Ikkaku laughed when he saw his lord's face fall into a shocked one.

He went on telling what he saw, the more he told the bigger Kenpachi's smile became. A booming laugh filled the house as Yachiru smiled when her daddy laughed like that. It meant that daddy found a play mate! She giggled and ran up to her father who just pulled his shirt over his head. "I guess I have some thinking to do…" The man gave a scary grin and walked to his office with Yachiru close behind.

In his office Kenpachi sat down on his chair as Yachiru hopped onto his lap seeing as she couldn't hang from his shoulder.

The big man looked down at his desk and what lay upon it: a closed laptop, a desk phone, a demon skull with half of the right eye socket destroyed and a few demon scrolls that were in fact reports of his territory. He was smarter than most gave him credit for. He knew Aizen and that bastard Baraggan were at war and that most demons feared that he'll anger Hell and Heaven's strongest. If that happened most of the demons and angels on earth would be outright killed if they can't find the one who caused harm to humanity. As it stood Baraggan hated the humans for some reason. He probably saw them as weaker and inferior thus they needed to die or be enslaved in his eyes. Sick fuck.

Looking at the time it was well past noon. "Ikkaku!" Kenpachi barked out, a few minutes later the bald demon came in almost running much to the amusement of the two other demons.

Ikkaku looked to Kenpachi waiting for his order.

"Give this to one of Aizen's men." He handed a scroll, Ikkaku looked down at it confused but nodded either way and was out the door and back onto the streets. The bald demon ran as fast as he could but cursed his bulky form at that moment. What he didn't expect was the heavens to open up as a gate to Heaven opened up suddenly making his demon senses flair.

Ikkaku looked up just in time to see a lonely angel burst through and tumble a little only to right itself. Ikkaku watched as it stayed there for a few minutes as if it was looking for something, it moved to the direction of Aizen's building and flew straight for it.

Ikkaku cursed his bulky from all over again and began running even faster to the building.

What Ikkaku didn't know was that said angel was Urahara himself coming to deliver what Ichigo had asked for. It was a simple easy thing to build, seeing as Ichigo gave him more than enough money to build more than one that's just what he did. He built five.

Just as he was about to reach the building the person he was looking for flown in front of him. Ichigo was slightly breathless as if he rushed to meet the blonde. A bright smile was what he was greeted with. "Urahara!" The blonde would have loved to give a cheerful greeting back but what Ichigo requested still laid heavily on his mind.

"Ichigo… Where is Aizen?" Urahara wanted to know if Ichigo's mate knew what he was up to. Ichigo's smile fell and a very serious face took its place.

"Aizen is not to know." The way Ichigo said it made Kisuke unable to utter a peep. It was all business and promised pain if gone against. Deep grey eyes looked into gold and brown eyes; Ichigo had only released his wings and was flying shirtless.

"Then does he even know where you are?" he asked with an arched brow.

Ichigo chuckled. "He knows that I asked you to come and visit me, that's all. I only came like this so I can greet you when you came, now please give them to me, how many were you able to make?" Ichigo asked as he held out his hand for a large pouch with five cube-like objects inside. It was heavy even for Ichigo.

Kisuke smirked. "Well you did give me quite a lot so I was able to make five." Ichigo didn't give the reaction Kisuke expected. Instead of give a smile or uttering thanks, Ichigo looked at the bag as if he was contemplating the odds of its usefulness. A few minutes went but before the younger male nodded and shifted the bag so that it laid over his shoulder, a soft smile that resembled Misaki to the T was thrown his way.

Urahara watched as the young hybrid came closer hugged him, and flew off with a thank you thrown over his shoulder. Urahara sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He shrugged and bolted back to the gate that was still open.

All the while Ikkaku watched with interest.

He forgot what he was supposed to do and followed the orange haired hybrid into the… park? No even better the denser almost forest like area, the hybrid landed on his knee and rose. He stretched his back and moved the big bag to his side and walked further into the woods of the park. As he made his way deeper the ground became like that in Hell, burned with deep cracks in it with a few glowing red energy roots that became more and more as the hybrid moved across the area and into an empty once meadow. The flowers that once bloomed where gone and the red pulsing roots became a base of a tree.

One that Ikkaku had never seen before being earthborn and never had set a foot in Hell. Ikkaku made his energy signature as low as possible glad that he was more in physical strength than magic strength. He hid behind a tree and watched as Ichigo move to the tree where he now saw was another demon, one that screamed power just like Ichigo.

He had white hair and half of his face was covered with cloth, he had Hell chains hanging from him and slightly tattered clothes. He smiled down at the hybrid. It was a friendly and oddly relieved smile like the white haired demon was worried over the younger one.

"Ah I see you have indeed returned back to your normal self, when you cut off your angel self I became slightly worried but I see now that it was all just a waste… Ah and I see we have what he wanted from Heaven." The man jumped from a thick tree branch.

Ikkaku looked to the tree and had to admit it was rather… nice to look at. The red pulsing roots died down into a dark purple bark like tree base and sent lighter as it went up, from a dark purple to a pale almost white purple with stark white leaves with their veins glowing red. Ichigo nodded and opened the bag. He reached in and withdrew one of the pale blue glowing cubes and threw the rest to the white haired demon.

He looked into the bag and smiled. "This is perfect we only needed two with yours excluded but this will work out swimmingly. The items from Hell will he here later tonight so wait for me on the roof top of your beloved's building." Ichigo chuckled and nodded his head while he tossed the cube up and down a little

Ikkaku looked at the cube, it was perfect square with a slight glow to it and white angel incarnations all over it. It radiated power but it didn't have a distinct feeling to it. It felt like it was merely a tool which would make sense Ikkaku thought.

Ichigo held the cube and released his hybrid side, as he looked down at the cube held now but long black nailed fingers the cube glowed and vanished as Ichigo drew it into himself for later use. The one neat thing about angel goods was that they could be held in one's soul till it was needed. Ichigo reverted back his human side and sighed as he scratched his chest a little.

"Alright I'll see you tonight then." Ichigo turned and started to walk back, for the first time both men saw that a t-shirt was hanging from Ichigo's back pocket. The white haired demon chuckled and agreed while waving back.

What he shouted after Ichigo made Ikkaku feel a little better about the whole suspicious ordeal.

"Soon we'll be rid of that bastard Baraggan!" the white haired demon chuckled.

Ichigo who just pulled the black wife beater over his head turned his upper body around to look the white haired demon in the eye, a serious glint reached the duel coloured eyes making both men look to him and wait for his words to be spoken.

"Then it will be your turn to fulfil your side of the deal." With that the orange haired hybrid walked out of the woods. Once he was in the park he looked back straight at Ikkaku. "Tell anyone and I will kill you." Ichigo growled out and waited for Ikkaku to step out, once he did Ichigo arched a brow.

"Got it?"

Ikkaku nodded and gulped.

That was when Ichigo saw the scroll in his hand. "What's that? He asked pointing to the scroll. Ikkaku looked down at it and took a deep breath. "My boss sent me to give this to your mate…" he explained truthfully.

Ichigo came closer to take the scroll which was given freely.

Ichigo opened the scroll and read if quickly. A sharp nod was given. "I'll give it to Aizen when I get back." Ichigo turned on his heel and moved down the side walk back to his home and mate.

Ikkaku gulped and dashed his way back.

Never once thinking of telling anyone what he saw even though he was rather happy that Ichigo and the nameless demon was doing something to defeat Baraggan.

* * *

Toshiro sighed tiredly one the last glass tube was corked and ready to go… it was a very odd request…

Putting the bottled potions into a case and into a bag he hopped off and made his way to the street, he looked around. It was late and all inhabitants were either asleep or in establishments made for drinking and mating. He tapped his foot a little before sighing again. He waved his hand and opened a portal into the human world. The advantages of being a very old powerful demon…

He walked through the hole and was glomped from behind straight through and into the human world. He thanked his stars that the landed on the ground and he had the small bag in the air. "Rangiku!" he billowed and shook off the loud Succubus. She pouted. "I wanted to see the hybrid again."

Toshiro sighed and nodded. He walked the human streets and was surprised to see how many humans noticed them. They cowered a little but didn't scream as if they were used to seeing demonic things… well the increase with police was a little amusing. Human weapons couldn't harm them.

He made his way to where the note said he should go; it was a rather big building. However it looked abandoned. Sighing he spread his wings and jumped into the air and landed on the roof, a few minutes later a huffing and puffing Rangiku landed next to him in her succubus form.

A few minutes later the flap of wings was heard. The orange haired hybrid slammed down on the roof, Kokutō was next to make an appearance. His way of travelling was rather odd… it seemed that the man had a blink ability. Both tall males looked to the shorter one who huffed and gave the bag.

The hybrid grabbed the bag quickly and eyed the content. He nodded and looked to Kokutō who gave a nod back and held his hand out. Ichigo gave him a deep blue potion that was made for demons. The effect was one of extreme healing or immunity to poisons. So the ice demon had no clue as to why they needed it.

The hybrid looked back to Toshiro and gave a small smile and thanks before he bolted back into the air.

Ichigo landed in the not yet repaired office of his lover. He looked around and saw that no one was back in here. So he moved to the desk and placed the bag underneath the desk's drawer. Sighing Ichigo moved to sit at the once before windows that were blown completely free and allowed his feet to hang over the side.

After an hour he felt someone's presence behind him, it felt warm and safe.

"Dad?"

Isshin looked down at his son who was staring out at the rising moon. "Something wrong?" Ichigo laughed, it sounded a little off to Isshin but it made his sit down next to his son.

"So much is wrong but they that's just how the world works I suppose." Ichigo sighed and leaned into his father. He was tired, what no one knew was that the tree in the park was filled with his energy. It was part for his part in the deal not in getting rid of that old bastard.

Ichigo almost depleted all of his energy in one go too afraid that they didn't have enough time. Kokutō had agreed now that Ichigo and Aizen had killed all of Baraggan's soldiers or pawns as Ichigo saw it he would be coming after them next.

"Baraggan will be coming next." Ichigo muffled into his father's shoulder. Isshin tensed as he realised that his son was indeed right. Baraggan would be coming next. That placed a lot of worry on them all.

"How's Ggio doing?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Isshin laughed a little bit sending vibrations through Ichigo where he leaned on Isshin. "Ggio is doing remarkably well." Aizen commented from the door, he was dressed in a pyjama bottom and nothing else displaying his upper torso.

Ichigo looked up from his father's shoulder and into his mate's eyes. "I couldn't find any trace of him. After I met with Urahara I flew around a bit but couldn't find a single trace." Ichigo said, he wasn't lying. After he met with Urahara and dropped off the merchandise he did fly around trying to locate the bastard but he cpuldnt which meant that Baraggan was underground where his nose and energy sensing skills were useless unless…

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "I might have a way of finding him but I'm too tired right now…" Ichigo ended off with a big yawn making him look young. Aizen came closer and held out a hand for his mate. It was clear that Ichigo had been over most of the city if he was this tired. Ichigo looked up into deep brown eyes as exhaustion radiated off of him.

Reaching out Aizen grabbed Ichigo's hand and gently with the help of Isshin they got Ichigo onto his feet were he was swept up in Aizen's arms. Ichigo too tired to make a fuss just snuggled into the warmth of his mate.

Aizen carried the hybrid down and back into their room where Isshin followed. He watched as Aizen placed Ichigo onto the bed and pull the covers over him. Ichigo yawned again and turned to face both men. Isshin decided he might as well ask. "How can you sense him? Do you call upon Shiro?" Isshin asked a little afraid of what the answer might be.

Ichigo lifted his head a little to reposition it on the pillow.

"Yes… I merge with Shiro for a short time, his senses are far beyond than ours…" Ichigo mumbled half into his pillow. "But I can't do that because Shiro and I have decided that it would only be used if there is no other option and someone we love is in mortal danger and we can't beat the foe alone." Ichigo continued once he saw the worried looks he got. After his explanation they both visibly relaxed.

Ichigo bid both men goodnight and fell asleep. Aizen walked Isshin to the door and said his good night as well before locking the door and making his way to the bedroom where his mate was already fast asleep. Tucking himself in behind the younger man Aizen wrapped his arms wound the strong stomach and pulled Ichigo closer. He smelt the other's scent and easily fell asleep with the soothing motion of Ichigo's moving chest and the faint sound of breath being drawn in and out.

* * *

After they all left Grimmjow showed Ggio down to where he would now be staying, as they walked Ggio noticed that the place was really set up as a hotel. Two people shared a floor, it was made into one large flat with everything they'd need. Once they reached the sixth floor Grimmjow got off the elevator. There was a large empty room with the front door to the loft. Grimmjow huffed and moved leisurely to the front door to their new shared quarters. Once the door was opened Ggio could only gawk.

"Wow!"Ggio looked around in awe. Grimmjow couldn't help but think that it was… cute? Grimmjow watched as the younger demon by 37 years walk around with an adorable look on his face as he examined the living room, kitchen and dining room that were made in an open space design. The whole loft had white big tiles and pale blue painted walls. The kitchen was all decked out in black and white with slightly darker blue walls, all the appliances were either black or white.

The counters were a black painted wood with white marble. Black fridge and stove with a double oven. Ggio moved to the living room and saw that it was done in pretty much the same colour scheme. The couches were black as were the coffee table and the TV stand. The TV was impressed at 60 inch it was a nice size TV to laze in front of with popcorn.

Moving on Grimmjow showed Ggio to his room and bathroom. Ggio's jaw wanted to meet the floor when he saw what would now be his room. It was vast open and done in a darker shade of blue than the kitchen, there was a white bed, the whole bed was white, the metal frame, the sheets and pillows. There was a white set of couches with a white coffee table. A few empty bookcases and a closet. Next to the closet was another door which led to the bathroom. It was done in dark blue tiles and black toilet, shower, tub and sink. Ggio walked back into the bedroom and sighed, the floor was a near black fluffy thick and comfy on his feet.

"This is really mine?" he asked looking around.

Grimmjow smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yup, you and I are now roomies." Grimmjow looked to the side and sniffed a little.

Ggio knew what he was smelling but held his tongue. 'Damn mating season…' he thought. He looked the blue haired panther demon up and down. He was an impressive demon even in his human skin. With tussled blue hair and vivid blue eyes that made Ggio shiver every time they looked his way, tanned skin and all muscle that was not even hidden with a layer of fat. Grimmjow was wearing a fitted pair of dark blue jeans and a three quarter black shirt that clung to his frame. He took off his shoes when they came inside.

Grimmjow looked back at the younger demon. Feline demons mature quickly in the sense of mating. "So… Ggio…" Grimmjow came closer almost stalking the younger one, Ggio knew what was going to happen but for the life of him he couldn't make his body move… he wasn't even sure if he wanted his body to move.

When Grimmjow came closer Ggio tensed when he for the first time actually got a waif of Grimmjow's scent. It was strong and pure alpha. Ggio started go weak in his knees when Grimmjow started to smell along his neck. He was a submissive when it came to mating. A loud keen noise that was close so a shout was released by Ggio when Grimmjow bit him where his shoulder and neck met. That was a courting mark. Grimmjow had staked his claim on him.

Ggio shivered and started to fall to the floor, eh would have if Grimmjow didn't catch him. Grimmjow picked Ggio up bridal style and laid him on the bed. "Ha, sleep well kitten." Grimmjow purred in the other's ear and walked out the room leaving Ggio to look at the well formed back.

* * *

Kokutō sighed as he looked at the vial in his hand. It was so small…

But his thoughts were not on the potion but on Ichigo. When he met up with the younger one on the rooftop of Aizen's building he felt that the hybrid had another vibe about him that worried him.

It was one that was determined to do anything in his power to kill or protect someone, in this case it was both. Even if it cost him his own life. The hybrid was deadly serious and it showed in the vibe that was radiating off of him. The there his eyes. The boy had very expressive eyes… they held all the emotion of someone who wanted to kill.

But…

There was a lingering feeling of sadness behind it that really worried Kokutō.

Kokutō sat by the tree that was made for Ichigo's side of the deal. He watched as the sun started to rise. The slowly receding blue turning into purple, then red all the way up to yellow as the sun crept up in the sky till it was just about to show itself to the world for another day.

That was when the air became acid like to him… a feeling he knew all too damn well… one he had been waiting for. Kokutō rose from the tree and blinked all the way to Aizen's lift but what he hated about his way of travelling was that it was slow…

And in this case… too slow.

He felt it. Baraggan's energy was all over the place.

Aizen's was there but what he felt next made him falter in his steps. Decay… it suddenly felt like Aizen's energy was decaying which meant that Baraggan got to him… how?!

He blinked to the front of the building and gasped. Most of the building was fine but the upper level was pretty much destroyed, humans where fleeing and screaming while police tried to help those trapped escape. Gin and the rest of Aizen's subordinates were looking on worried and paralyzed with what Kokutō summarised as a poisonous gas. It was ineffective now but Kokutō could still smell it there.

Kokutō looked to Aizen where he was laying on the ground gasping for breath. What he saw next made his blood boil. One of the two sluts of demons was standing not so far away with smug looks on her face, she had long black pigtails.

Baraggan was laughing where he was standing not so far away. He was in his demon from, he was disgusting when he was in it. Kokutō wanted to throw up. The man looked pretty much the same only it looked like was half way of decaying himself.

That was the man's power, to rot and decay all those around him. Aizen would be able to fight it off but his body will grow tired and he will pass out and continue to be eaten by the decaying sickness from there he was stabbed in the shoulder.

It was clear to Kokutō that Baraggan got the two female demons to distract Aizen so that he could sneak in and attack.

His train of thought was rudely interrupted but a massive eruption of power.

Everyone looked up, even the downed Aizen. There on the ledge of Aizen's office window stood Ichigo in his full hybrid form, full mask for once not just the upper side.

A low growl started from Ichigo and turned louder till it became a roar, Ichigo lifted his one arm to show the dead body of the blonde succubus, her whole body was covered in gashes and both her arms stood at awkward angles suggesting broken bones.

"This ends today." Ichigo growled in his watery voice. Ichigo looked behind him to his father who was injured but not fatally. Dropping the corpse he made his way to Aizen's desk, to his father's side and down the building in a matter of seconds. He landed with a large force cracking the tar road underneath him.

He was standing next to Aizen when he locked eyes with Kokutō. He threw the bag filled with potions and nodded to the white haired man. "Please I don't need another distraction." Ichigo said, Kokutō nodded and rushed over to Aizen. He opened the bag and lifted the brightest shining bottle, uncorked it and lifted Aizen's head onto his lap. Isshin made his way over. "What did my son give to you?"

Kokutō looked up for a second before tilting Aizen's head back so that his purple grey eyes met with dark brown. "This is a potion Ichigo had made for if you ever got hurt by Baraggan." He lifted the bottle so that Aizen could see what it was. He got a soft nod to continue.

Aizen knew what it was so he wasn't worried.

Kokutō allowed Aizen to drink all of the bright yellow liquid.

They heard a screech and looked over to where the scream came from, a headless succubus body thumped to the ground, in Ichigo's head was the raven head of the now headless body. Ichigo growled and made his way over to the middle of the road. He was perfectly calm to those around him. He didn't rush to Baraggan's side to attack the man.

Cold golden eyes glared at the decay demon.

Suddenly the mask were the two jaws teeth met cracked open revealing Ichigo's normal mouth only with a blue inside.

"Shiro…" the watery voice breathed the name out softly yet it was easy to hear. A large hole formed behind Ichigo close to the ground. Shiro's massive face came out with a thunderous roar that made all the buildings' windows shatter and rain down to the ground like sparkling rain.

Ichigo turned to look his Menos Grande in the eye. There was a silent discussion going on. Aizen and the rest watched with baited breath. Shiro's red eyes widened then saddened. The beast made a loud whine noise before nodding. He coiled back its head as if it was going to try and eat Ichigo.

Kokutō's blood ran cold.

It was like reliving a nightmare…

Only he knew that what Ichigo was about to do was no bad dream…

The massive maw of Shiro opened, and then he dropped his head closing his jaws around Ichigo. Shiro moved his head back and retreated back into the black hole. Only the hole didn't close like it had with his sister. It remained open where the sounds of chains and breaking bones was heard.

No one expected what happened next.

* * *

**Okay I know there is a HUGE piece missing but that will be revealed in the next chapter from different sides and Byakuya and the rest also come in rushing to help!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Ya'll are awesome CX**


	13. Merging with hope

**Konichiwa!**

**Here is another chapter for you all! Enjoy!**

**Clio1111: Thanks I'm glade you liked it.**

**Okay I want to make some things a little clear, the city they are in looks like New York so you can take it as that or any large city with a lot of skyscrapers I didn't think of a city to be honest… okay and the Menos Grande are roughly the size of those huge monsters in The Avengers, only Shiro is a lot bigger. I hope this helps a little… **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Merging with hope.**

**Aizen's side**

Ichigo sighed as he stared down at the humans from the apartment window. He was just dressing after taking a shower, he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and had his sneakers on, and his black wife beater was hanging from his back pocket. He started down at the humans who were walking around going on about their day. Golden and brown eyes looked up to the surrounding buildings.

Their fights had caused a lot of damage to the city. The crater he created a while ago was still being tidied up, no bodies have yet to be found… but that was because there was no longer any bodies left to find… in his rage all he wanted to do was make the pain and suffering go away by taking away the horrible scenes before him.

A towel was gently placed around his neck, he turned his neck to face his mate. Aizen smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss which he was granted. He then wrapped his arms around the slightly damp chest. He felt the soft skin that stretched over hard muscles. He ran his hands down the sensitive sides making goose bumps appear on the slightly sun kissed skin. Ichigo sighed and leaned back into his lover.

"I sent a message to Kisuke. I wanna see him again. He is my uncle after all. I know that after this time I won't be able to see him again." Aizen cocked an eyebrow.

"How did you get a message to Heaven?" he asked as he turned Ichigo to face him, there was no guilt in his face but there was a small coy smile. "He gave me a Hell butterfly to send messages back and forth with. I only used it now though…" Ichigo wrapped his arms around Aizen's neck and gave the brunette another kiss that quickly grew heated. The two broke apart when breathing became a necessity.

A tear in the dimensions notified them both that Urahara had entered the human world. Ichigo turned his head to stared off in the distance and nodded his head. He locked eyes with Aizen when he turned back to face his lover. "I'm going to scout for Baraggan after I'm done chatting with Urahara. I'll be back by tonight I want to look all over the city if I can." Ichigo then leaned up to make up the small height difference as pecked his lover on the lips. He moved away towards the door rubbing the remaining wetness from his torso and swiped it through his hair and down both longer strips before chucking it to the couch. "See you in a while" Ichigo called from over his shoulder.

A few minutes later Aizen could see Ichigo flying through the air, the sun shining down upon him making him glow like an angel.

There was a knock on the door, Aizen looked to the door and saw that Ggio and Grimmjow were standing at the entryway. Grimmjow looked a little amused while Ggio looked uncomfortable. Ggio stepped forward hesitantly as if he was scared of Aizen.

Aizen gave a friendly smile to help relax the younger one.

Ggio visibly relaxed and gave a small smile back.

Grimmjow smiled at their new fellow demon with a ruthful smile that was usually on his face. Ggio walked over to the couch and sat down slowly as if to make sure he was allowed. Once he was seated along with Grimmjow Aizen decided he might as well do the same.

Ggio took a deep breath and released it, he raised his head to look Aizen in the eye. "Sir… I just want to say thank you." He gave a small smile when Aizen nodded and gave a friendly smile to his words.

"I won't allow useless, mindless killing of potentially strong demons. It's just not in my nature." Aizen explained. Ggio took it as a compliment which it was. He nodded again and looked to Grimmjow who was staring off out the window. "I guess you two better get down to your new shared loft." With that said the two feline demons said goodbye and left.

After a moment Aizen decided to read a bit. When it got to noon he wondered when Ichigo would be coming back. It was well into the night when Ichigo stumbled back. When he made his way to his office where he felt Ichigo he saw his mate being hugged by his father. The young hybrid looked tired.

When he lifted the hybrid into a bridal hold he saw that he younger one didn't even notice he had a scroll in his hand. He was just that tired. The young one felt drained. Like he spent too much energy way too fast. It was worrisome but Aizen decided that he would ask later in the morning, when Ichigo was well rested.

Once they both went to bed Aizen thought that they could have a peaceful morning but that thought was all for naught.

Both men were rudely woken up by a window breaking. Ichigo who was still half asleep remained in bed while Aizen went to go look. There was a blonde succubus demon lying on the floor, she had a few cuts but nothing serious. He noticed that she looked very much afraid. What he didn't expect was the young demoness running to him hugging him while crying about how she was scared of a demon who was chasing her. That was when a sudden impact that collided with the rest of the side of his apartment made them both fly back. Ichigo who was wide awake now came in running just in time to see the blonde demon jab a needle in Aizen's neck.

A booming laugh made Ichigo turn his head to the side and growl. Baraggan was standing at the edge of the broken windows. Before Ichigo could move to attack the blonde demoness tackled him to the ground. She was in full demon mode. A long thin tail with a sharp triangle tipped tail waved side to side.

But Aizen couldn't think straight enough to know what was going on, that was clearly a trap. The needle had a weak amount of poison on it but enough to slow him down. Enough for Baraggan to make his move. He released his demon side, the side of his face eroded and showed the man's skull from the left side of the forehead down to his nose and left side of his upper teeth. His one arm eroded showing the bones. Some places turned sickly and grey. Black smoke rose and clung to Baraggan.

Baraggan moved forward as Aizen's body started to win over the effects of the poison but it wasn't fast enough.

A sharp burning pain bloomed from his shoulder. He looked down and saw that he had been stabbed by the bastard's sword and was already starting to decay. A loud shout was heard as he was gripped by his throat and flung out the window. He landed hard on his back. He could hear that there was a fight inside as walls were destroyed. He started to close his eyes to focus of trying to get the eroding decay out of his system. There was a loud roar that made his heartbeat skyrocket; it was Ichigo's hybrid roar. He lookd up to see a very angry Ichigo with the blonde demon in his hand, it was clear that Ichigo had mangled her. Then there was loud cracking noise as the tar road next to him was cracked with the force of something large landing on it, he was then placed on someone's lap. He opened his eyes to see a white haired demon that looked down worried at him. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he heard Isshin's voice. The white haired demon lifted a glowing yellow tube to show him what he wanted him to drink.

The moment he saw it relief flooded his system.

He nodded allowing the man to raise his head and bring the tube to his lips. He drank it all ignoring the vile taste.

After a few minutes there was defined sound for Aizen, he turned his head in shock when he heard Ichigo call Shiro's name.

He nearly had a heart attack when the large head came out of the large hole behind Ichigo.

His heart sank and broke when Ichigo was encased in Shiro's mouth and dragged back into the black hole.

And after that was the first time that Aizen felt fear.

What the monster came out of the black hole…

* * *

**Isshin's side**

Isshin laid in his bed thinking of what his son said. He sighed and turned in his bed.

His son was hiding something, he could tell. Why didn't he want to tell them? Was it something to do with Heaven? His time in Hell?

He was worried and it showed when he struggled to fall asleep as easily. Around two in the morning he finally fell asleep. However it wasn't for long. He heard a crashing noise that was all too familiar to him now. He scrambled up and made his way to the elevator but it was all the way down on the ground floor, he heard a louder crash as a laugh he hoped wasn't who he thought it was and a scream of Aizen's name. his blood ran cold when he entered the office area where he felt Ichigo. He was busy mangling a blonde demon with so much hate it made Isshin fear his own son, he slowly came closer but he quickly found out that it was a mistake as Ichigo flung his hand back connecting it with his ribcage. Isshin hissed in pain as he felt a few ribs break by the second hand force.

Ichigo's head snapped to him with a shock and guilty look that made Isshin chuckle. "I'm fine, I'll heal quickly down worry." Isshin reassured his son. Ichigo looked around and growled down at the blonde demon who was barely clinging to life, her whole body was a wreck with cuts and broken bones.

Ichigo growled again and moved to the side of the building to look down, Isshin watched his son carefully. He was so worried about his son he failed to sense his friend's decaying energy until Ichigo sniffed the air. Isshin rushed to the side of the building and saw Aizen on the ground with a near black shoulder. Ichigo growled loudly. The next few moments were a blur to him as he found himself suddenly gripped but his son and flown down to the ground. He heard a roar somewhere too but he wasn't sure. Ichigo was in his hybrid form when he got to the office. When they were on the ground Isshin saw another succubus demon dragging a hissing Gin out of the building, the snake demon couldn't move which meant that they were poisoned with a paralyzing agent…

Grimmjow was hissing and growling like the feline he was, Stark was oddly wide awake and glaring at the raven haired demoness. Ulquiorra was looking at Aizen with a hint of concern in his face. The rest mirrored the green eyed man. When Ichigo threw a bag Isshin noticed the white haired demon and froze. Kokutō was standing there with a obvious look of pure shock and worry at Ichigo. When he caught the bag and locked eyes with his sin he saw that the two knew each other… time in Hell?

."Please I don't need another distraction." Ichigo said in his watery voice. Kokutō nodded and rushed to Aizen's side, he went on asking what his son gave the man, finding it would be a hindrance to be untrusting now when Aizen's life was in danger.

Kokutō looked at him for a few seconds before tilting Aizen's head back making the brown eyed man look at him. "This is a potion Ichigo had made for if you ever got hurt by Baraggan." He raised a glowing yellow bottle to the brunette but somehow Isshin thought that Aizen didn't hear what they were saying but he apparently knew what the potion was and nodded his head.

After a few minutes there was a screech, both Kokutō and he turned to see Ichigo standing there with the now head demon succubus' head in his hand. He dropped it and walked calmly to the middle of the road. When he made it Baraggan finally stopped laughing, Isshin only now noticed it with all the shouting of humans and such.

When Ichigo met Baraggan's stare he could see that Ichigo was holding a tight rein on his anger, however his next spoken words made him almost rush out to stop the boy.

"Shiro."

The massive hole behind Ichigo opened and Shiro poked his head out with a massive roar that broke all windows around them.

The large Menos Grande reared its head and shot forward to bite the ground underneath Ichigo and him along with it. The all white Menos Grande moved back into the hole. It didn't close as they all thought it would…

What happened next was sure to haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Byakuya's side**

The night had an ominous feeling that bothered Byakuya immensely. Rukia felt it too, there was tension in the air that wanted to suffocate them all. Renji was out patrolling when he felt the same.

When the air went from feeling suffocating to acid like Byakuya feared the worst.

There was more to it that just Aizen but it was the worry that the bastard angered the Heaven and Hell's forces. Renji burst in through the door looking far too pale for the liking of both raven heads. "Come quick!" He yelled and was out the door before they could ask.

The followed him through the sky and landed near where Ichigo now stood standing in front of Baraggan. They all landed but none took any notice to their presence as Ichigo said a word that confused them, Shrio was Ichigo's' hellhound… right?

What happened next stupefied them.

A large black hole opened behind Ichigo and allowed a monstrous head of a very old Menos Grande to show its face, it roared so loudly that it shattered all windows around them making a waterfall of broken glass. It was all white with blood red eyes that held its masters as a conversation was held between the two, the monster whined out loud before he went and grabbed Ichigo with its maw and drag them both back into the hole.

Rukia would never forget what happened next as it was the most frighteningly beautiful thing she had ever seen.

* * *

**Kenpachi's side**

Kenpachi was practically vibrating with excitement. This air, this feeling it carried… it promised a fight.

Ikkaku was twirling his staff while practicing his fighting; he as well felt the rising tension in the air. It was so think he didn't think that the humans would miss it too. As he released a breath to swing the long spear slicing the air as it went down.

Just as the spear touched the hardwood floor the air changed turning acidic. That made both men pause on their training… then there was a sudden burst of power that made both men look at each other and bolt out the door. Yachiru who was woken up by the sudden burst flew through the house and went straight to hang from Kenpachi's shoulder as they all released their demon forms.

Ikkaku stayed much the same only grew a pair of dragon like wings and tail with scaly skin all over and slit pupils. His skin turned a slight green hue but he stayed the same in all other aspects.

Yachiru allowed her demon feline to take hold of her appearance. Her head gained two pointed ears over where her human ears would have been. Her nails went into claws and a matching pink tail came from just above her pyjama pants. Her eyes gained cat like qualities. She looked more like a neko than demon but she was still young and hadn't fully grown into her form yet.

Kenpachi could make a grown man shit in his pants if they saw him now. He grew horns that went up when Ichigo's went forward, his horns tapered off slightly to the back, he had bat like wings with long jagged spikes all along the spine like bones, his nails grew longer and he bulked up even more amazingly enough. They landed on the opposite side where Byakuya landed so they saw everything from Baraggan's point of view.

This was the first time Kenpachi saw the hybrid and now he could see why Ikkaku was so in awe. The young hybrid screamed power, it pulsed off him in steady waves. Long white limbs wrapped around in strong muscles. Long wicked black nails and double black wings that were stretched open wide almost touching the buildings on either side of him, a long black split tail moved in twitching movements on the ground, black horns pointed to Baraggan. Glowing golden eyes glared with narrowed pupils. Black silk like fabric moved and shifted but always remained on what needed to be covered up.

"Shiro."

The three demons watched in awe as a large hole what was right behind the man form. A massive Menos Grande revealed itself. Kenpachi having seen one before was in shock at just how intelligent the thing looked. It roared loudly when its entire head was in view with a small piece of his neck making them all guard themselves from falling glass.

The moment they looked up again even Kenpachi gasped when they saw the Menos Grande bite the ground where Ichigo stood taking him back into the hole.

Kenpachi's blood ran on high when he saw what came out a few minutes later.

* * *

**Baraggan's side**

All was going to plan, he sent those two little whores in, the raven one would sneak in and release the poisions gas he gave her and proceed to drag all those useless demos out so they could see they're leader's demise and the rage the younger one would be in as a result of his pain of losing his mate therefore killing every human, demon and angel in his way! It was a brilliant plan.

The blonde would fly through and distract Aizen enough to inject the small dose of poison that would make his too slow to react to his attack.

It all worked out till the hybrid showed that he was immune to the lure of a succubus. Maybe an incubus would have worked?

There was a large burst of power, stronger than the hybrid had yet to release. He looked up with the load roar that stopped his laughter fit. He had to admit, he didn't blame Aizen for going after the boy. He was beautiful in a lot of ways. When the boy landed on the ground he noticed someone he didn't want to see, Kokutō.

That bastard was still alive? He survived all those years in Hell's prison?

Impossible!

He glared as Ichigo threw the white haired abomination a brown sack and turn to the raven, he ignored the hybrid because he knew the succubus would either succeed or fail. He watched as Kokutō moved to Aizen and talked to a worried looking Isshin who also seemed to be… in pain? Odd.

He was about to step in when he got a feeling to look at the hybrid. He saw that the hybrid had encased them both in his pure black wings like a warm embrace… had the raven succubus actually lured the hybrid?

While he made the mistake of looking at the orange haired hybrid he failed to intervene in the attempts to save Aizen. When he looked back he saw that Kokutō had gotten down all of the bright potion.

He took a step forward but was halted with a screech. His head snapped to look at the direction of the hybrid, his eyes went wide when he saw the hybrid literally rip the head off the raven's body. He turned and dropped it like he didn't just decapitate a female demon with one hand.

As he made his way to the middle Baraggan watched as the hybrid move in a calm fashion, he was poised and didn't look like he had a care in the world.

When he finally made his way to the middle of the roar he said a word that confused him all but for a few seconds.

"Shiro."

A massive hole appeared behind the hybrid. After that the boy's Menos Grande showed its face with a massive roar that broke all the windows making it look like rain as the sharp pieces of glass fell to the ground. He heard from Ggio that it was large and even older than an ancient. Baraggan watched s the orange haired male turn and hold the beast eye in what looked like a conversation. A loud sad keen vibrated through the air.

What happened next surprised, shocked and scared Baraggan to the bone.

* * *

**Heaven's side**

Yamamoto looked around at the worried faces. It was clear that everyone knew what was going on down on earth. If the hybrid failed to halt Baraggan's attack Hell and Heaven will step in to terminate all otherworldly beings.

It was an oath all key members of both dimensions agreed upon.

Urahara had a device as always that allowed them to watch down on earth. They watched as the hybrid rip the head off a succubus' body. He moved with a slow calm pace to the middle of the roar, they could hear anything said buy they did see and hear the release of Shiro.

And the surprise when the hybrid's own Menos Grande apparently swallow his own owner. He was about to order the execution when he saw Urahara looked frightened at the black hole that remained where it was.

Urahara moved to the portal gate leading to Earth with a sense of urgency. "Come!" was all he said.

It was enough to make all follow them.

The sky ripped open without anyone noticing. It was that moment when the unthinkable happened just as the sky closed itself.

* * *

**Hell's side**

Yoruichi sat in front of Kuukaku with a frown. Shinji was not amused where he was lounging on the fluffy cushions. Komamura growled and slammed his fist into the ground. They were all watching the entire thing with the same device Urahara used, a gift for his kitten as it were.

Mayuri looked over to the canine demon. He was seriously pissed. "That bastard… doesn't he understand what his actions are going to cause!

The blue haired demon sighed and made an annoyed noise. Toshiro looked down not amused either but he watched at the hybrid roar and fly down to give the escaped Kokutō a bag which he recognised all too well. It made sense. The hybrid probably saw something like this happening and wanted to be ready.

They watched as the whole scene unfold with wise shocked eyes. Komamura's jaw was hanging open. What happened next made all of their mouths hang open.

Thus Ichigo a hybrid demon of one hundred years of age shocked the key rulers of Hell into stupefaction.

* * *

**Ichigo's side**

Ichigo was jolted awake by the sound of a window breaking, he saw Aizen stand up to go and look and decided he might as well go too… but he was so sleepy…

When he heard the second crash of windows he was wide awake and making his way to where his lover was, he ran in to see Aizen on the ground not moving, at first he thought the worst but when he felt his mate's energy he calmed down some, he looked over to see Baraggan and growled. He was about to attack when he was tackled by a blonde. He looked down and felt his sight go red with rage.

These damn succubus demons were getting on his last nerve. He growled and started to pry her off of him where she was trying to grind herself down on him. It did nothing for him. He threw her off just in time to see Baraggan stab his mate in the shoulder.

Ichigo lost it.

He couldn't understand what happen because he wasn't even aware of what his body was doing, he blacked out to put it simply. He growled low and animalistic making the succubus shiver in actual fear. She saw the hybrid release his hybrid for, furious golden eyes glared at her. Ichigo was so focused on the blonde he didn't realise at first that his mate wasn't in the room anymore.

But when he did he froze in his way towards the blonde succubus. He looked around as if he was looking for something. He sniffed the air. The blond demon saw the golden eyes do wide before those vey eyes locked onto her form.

"Time to die you little slut…" the watery voice growled making her start to cry for mercy.

With speed the female demon could never compare with she was violently rammed to the floor with a hand gripping her throat. Twp sharp horns locked onto her face she gulped when she thought that he was going to blow her away but the hand tightened.

Ichigo then lifted the demoness into the air and threw her through the roof straight to Aizen's office. He flew back after her landing near her. He continued to rain down blows on her entire body. He grabbed her by both forearms stretching them wide, she started to sob when she saw the absolute hate in beautiful golden eyes. The grip was so harsh it snapped both forearm bones clean through, the blonde had no time to scream as a hand was violently jabbed into her stomach before it was ripped out along with her innards.

He was trying to calm down but he couldn't. He moved back to the window and growled and a released most of his energy to be used. The growl formed a roar that made most watching humans flinch and pause in their flea to escape. He raised his arm to show the corpse of the bloody succubus. Baraggan was visibly shocked as he thought Ichigo would be caught by the succubus' lure but it seems that it only brought his ire.

In a flash he dropped the body, got the bag of potions and made his way to his father just to fly out into the air and land hard on the ground on his knee making it sink in and crack. He rose and let go of his father. He locked eyes with Kokutō and threw him the bag. He told the man that he couldn't have any distractions.

He went on to the raven haired bitch that was trembling, from what Ichigo didn't know. She had no time to say anything as he was on her like a starving dog on a meaty bone. He moved to stand mere inches from her, she could smell the divine smell of his scent, a heavy manly musk with a citrus mix thrown in. black wings wrapped around her dragging her closer till she was chest to chest with a god like white chest. She raised her hands to touch but her hands were grabbed in tight fists.

"I don't think so. Only one person is allowed to touch me in such a loving way. You are a slut that needs to be put down." A watery voice whispered into her ear. She shivered and whine then sobbed.

"You should be dominating not being dominated… you have such a strong and delicious scent that you even lure non sexual orientated demons…" She sounded breathless as if she was busy having sex right at that moment.

It disgusted Ichigo to his core. He grabbed her head with his one long nailed hand and yanked it hard back making her wince. She screeched when she felt her neck breaking at the force it was pulled at. The screech was the last noise she made as her head was ripped clean off and thrown to the side like yesterday's trash.

He moved to the middle of the road and called upon Shiro know that was he was about to do could cause his death. As Shiro roared he felt the anger in the beast, his emotions mirrored in Shiro's. everything he felt, Shiro felt. He locked eyes with the beast and sighed when he felt the whispers of Shiro's voice asking him what he wanted.

'To merge.' Was his only answer. He heard the angry, scared and sad whispers as Shiro tired to reason with him.

'Shiro only with our combined strength are we able to be immune to that bastard's decay.' Ichigo said with conviction but added in a softer tone. 'besides I trust you…'

Shiro released a defeated whine and made to swallow the hybrid. It might seem barbaric but this was the only way. He dragged them both back into the black hole. It was all darkness with bones of previous kills. He went to curl into a tight ball as Ichigo's soul merged with his. He wasn't sure if they would ever be able to separate but he also knew that he would just become like a subconscious if they couldn't. he was fine with that even if Ichigo wasn't. he knew that asking this was painful for the hybrid he met when he first landed on the hard patch on earth crying his eyes out in anger.

With a sigh like sound they merged.

* * *

**Back to those waiting outside the hole.**

A loud roar that sounded like it had the after sound of a human scream to it rang out through the air, the hole released a gush of strong wind.

Kokutō while waiting quickly went on and gave all the poisoned demons a potion to release them, one the last potion was swallowed they all waited.

With the second gush of wind they heard it, it sounded like a step on broken bones. It was followed by more getting louder and louder. The ridge of the hole was suddenly grabbed by two hands that were roughly double the size of Ichigo's demon hands.

Long black nailed were griping the edge as they pulled out their owner.

Everyone held their breaths as they watched the merged Menos Grande hybrid reveal himself.

Humans who remained stupidly enough screamed and ran as they saw all what could be called a devil, a monster that would even make the strongest demon turn and flee. Aizen who was just getting his breath under hand couldn't believe his eyes when he locked them with the fully aware eyes of swirling gold.

His breath hitched in his throat when the rest of the body slither out and stand before them. The hole closed for the final time behind Ichigo.

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaah!**

**I hope this is okay…**

**Please read and review!**


	14. Fighting decay

**HIYA!**

**Another chapter!**

**I'm on a roll lately… lol**

**Oh well…**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fighting decay.**

Pitch black skin, black nails and strong muscled forearms were first to show themselves. Then came strong biceps followed by pure bone white horns that looked more sharp and menacing than ever before, they grew about three inches longer and pointed a little outwards. Then came out the face of a devil. The mask was still white, but it was more jagged. It lost the smooth finish and grew sharp edges around the eyes making them look angrier. The teeth grew and were apart as Ichigo's mouth was slightly opened breathing harshly. Bright glowing gold eyes glared daggers laced with poison at Baraggan.

The muscles tensed in Ichigo's arms as he slithered the rest of his body out slowly. Ichigo had pitch black skin, the mask was now connected to more white armour plates that reached the hollow of his neck before splitting off over his shoulders with sharp spikes. The armour also went down his spine with more spikes protecting the vital bones. The once black silk material that covered Ichigo was now a new colour or blood red, the material was tattered and torn. The cuffs that held them were now bone white as well as connected to the armour that was all over his arms all of the inner part of his elbow for movement. This armour was linked to those that were on his shoulders. The once pale legs were black as well with thigh guard armour and nothing more, black feet held a more animalistic look with sharp claws.

Then there were his wings.

They remained pure black but the bone area that held the feathers that were connected to his back being the spine of the wings grew a row of spikes as well, where the wing would bend were sharper and bigger ones. The size of Ichigo also grew. He stood now at a good height of 6ft 9. The hole closed without a sound. The sounds of fleeing humans faded into the distance along with the humans themselves.

The merged Ichigo took in a deep breath and suddenly out of the blue fired a massive force of energy at Baraggan who narrowly avoided it. His left pant leg and shirt sleeve being burned away is all evidence of that.

Aizen was sitting up more with the help of Isshin. The saw that the mask was fully over Ichigo's head so his orange hair was nowhere in sight. Black skin shifted and moved as the muscles carried Ichigo forward with a clumsy looking step before he bolted forward with amazing speed. Baraggan was falling back defending himself as Ichigo threw a barrage of slashes and power laced punches.

Baraggan was losing ground and he knew it but there was no way he could possibly gain an advantage of strength in this fight. He got desperate and when they clashed again he opened his mouth and released a cloud of decay right into Ichigo's face. It was a fortunate thing that Ichigo's maw was closed.

Everyone expected the hybrid to scream or at least acknowledge some sort of pain but the hybrid just jumped back allowing everyone to see that the mask had barely received a scratch. One side was chipped like it would have been from age but nothing more. In fact the hybrid looked more disgusted with the smell than anything else.

A huff noise felt Ichigo as a long black nailed hand made a tight first and slammed the ground making it break up and come loose in large chunks that hid him from everyone's view. A loud roar sounded a few minutes later when the dust and debris settled down. With a burst noise Ichigo was up in the air, his wings flapped strong as he looked down on Baraggan. The sharp teethed jaws parted showing nothing but black as a ball of burning white red energy formed. Baraggan started to move back as to escape. What he didn't expect was for Ichigo to fly down and tackle him to the ground. The blast afterwards made everyone shield their eyes for the force of wind, dust and small pieces of glass.

The blast was also too bright and destroyed the four way crossing the ended up in when the stopped moving from Ichigo's tackle. The sound of a moaning building alerted everyone that a building got damaged as well.

The nest moment said building came crashing down while two figures soar up into the sky dragging dust and debris as Ichigo had Baraggan by his chest. The two were screaming and shouting at each other in wordless rage.

Baraggan got in a good punch that made a large crack in the mask and painful scream vibrate through the air. Baraggan used this as his advantage and sucker punched Ichigo back to earth with a sickening crash. As Ichigo fell hard back onto the road he bounced off the tar and flew across the tar tearing his skin and barely missing Yachiru as he flew past them.

Amazingly to everyone's surprise especially Baraggan's Ichigo stood up almost immediately, his breathing was a little haggard and most of his left side was skinless showing angry bleeding red muscles as it would on a muscle diagram. One of Ichigo's ribs broke and was poking through.

Ichigo wasn't healing. It was because Baraggan's decaying attack on him made him weaker.

They all knew this.

Ichigo took a deep breath and winced when his lung was jabbed by his broken rib. The mask didn't lose any of its horrific features. In fact the burning gold eyes looked a little more savage.

Baraggan huffed and raised his hands to release a huge amount of toxic gas that would kill everyone, he was sure of that but he wasn't prepared for the sword impaling his gut. He looked down to the hybrid to see him pull back his shoulder. The evil looking grinning mask face held so much hate in it that it started to crack under its wielder's emotions and rising power levels.

Ichigo pulled his head back and roared as the mask broke into small pieces, there was a bright light that started to shine near his heart that soon engulfed him in a white light. Once it faded Ichigo had gone inverted. His wings were now white again, his white armour black and his skin was white as death. All that remained the same was the red cloth that hung to his frame.

Only the mask was gone giving everyone a chance to see the pale face of Ichigo with his hair back into view. The wound was still there but he acted like it didn't faze him. He was looking at his hand with a sad expression. "Thank you Shiro…" There was an echoing noise of a long drawn out victorious roar. Ichigo looked up into the sky, two tears ran down his cheeks as a sneer marred his white face.

"Don't worry… I'll give him Hell and Heaven."

When he drew his head down he locked eyes with Baraggan, there was a not so angelic smile on his face. Raising both arms in a crucifix fashion Ichigo tilts his hands to face Baraggan.

"Just… die…" Ichigo growled. His voice didn't sound like him at all, it was all growl. Not sweet baritone or watery as it was before.

Ichigo curled his fingers at the second joints; black mist formed over him like it did when he faced the Menos Grande. His eyes started to tear the black liquid. He didn't blink as the black tears ran down his pale skin making a stark contras. As the mist grew Ichigo continued to look into Baraggan's eyes with all the hate he could muster.

When the mist was so thick that the area below his knees were no longer visible, that was when Ichigo clenched both hands and lowered himself into a one knee kneel where his hands disappeared in the black mist along with most of his body. Two golden eyes looked up from the rising mist.

Yamamoto and the rest of the angels watched on confused as they have never seen this kind of demon magic before. Black thin chains sprung from the black mist, these chains were almost identical to those that hung from Kokutō's frame. Only they were stronger and pure black with menacing thorns all over them.

They shot towards the decay demon far too quickly for him to dodge, the wrapped around him like they did around Ichigo. They slammed the decay demon to the ground making something of the demon snap and break.

When the dust settled again Baraggan was on his knees holding his left arm close to his body. It was clear that it was broken at the shoulder and upper arm. He yelled at Ichigo. "So much power and yet you stand by these weaklings! Why do you protect them when they should be under you! You have so much over at you grasp yet you use it to protect these worthless sacks of flesh!"

Ichigo walked closer slowly, the red blood from his wounds dripping down his thigh down his knee till it reached his foot.

When he was just a few feet away from Baraggan Gin's sharp eyes noticed something odd, in an alley was a human, he was holding something in his hands and there was a woman standing next to him. She had something in her hand as well it kept going to her mouth.

It finally clicked. It was a news crew. They were filming this.

Ichigo growled making the camera man aim his camera at the hybrid. When Ichigo spoke everyone was quiet as the growl voice spoke in deathly tones.

"Shut up… You are far more weak… then they are… Weakness is not a lack of strength or power… it's about being able to adapt to what is happening… around you… building relationships and… becoming stronger than you were… though… hard work. You want to enslave humans but you failed to think… of your consequences… Heaven and Hell won't allow you… to succeed even if I fail…" it was clear as day that it was painful for the hybrid to speak.

"But… I will take you with me if I have to die…" with that the hybrid made a fist that was surrounded by black energy, with a violent roar Ichigo flung his fist and a struggling Baraggan. The impact was massive. The explosion was unexpected.

It blasted even Kenpachi clear off his feet. The humans were lucky to be in the alley as they were just stumbled a bit but more in surprise than anything else. The explosion was pure white and blinding like magnesium was lit. No one could look at it the blast started to pulse and turn a vivid red that was dull enough to look at. The middle was still white where the two demons were.

The pulsing became quicker, when it was a constant pulsing that resembled a hum there came another explosion which made something fly out from the blast area, the figure rolled onto his back and remained that way. It was Ichigo. He was unmoving where there was movement on the side where a chained Baraggan was. He was hunched over and vomiting blood. It was an ugly sight. His entire body was covered in burned bleeding skin. He raised his charred face to look at the hybrid. He could barely make out a moving chest.

It was deathly quiet for a few moments. The angels came closer after that. They or a large portion of them were worried about the unmoving hybrid. Urahara was so close to running to the hybrid just to see if he was indeed alive.

A ragged gasp came from Ichigo, he rolled onto his side to face Baraggan. His eyes were wide awake and clear. The gold on black eyes looked deep into the older demon's eyes. Baraggan could see strength that he lacked. He tipped his head back and screamed in pain when he felt unbearable pain flair up his spine to his head. What he didn't see was that he was being engulfed in black flames.

Ichigo stood up painfully and hissed now and again before he as well threw up some blood coughing violently while his whole frame shook. The reason for this was the broken rib had nit punctured his lung filling it with some blood.

Aizen stood up and stumbled still a little unsteady on his feet and made his way to his mate. He couldn't do much fighting in his state but he was a very powerful angel after all. He released his angel form when he reached his lover who finally righted himself and was gasping for breath. He gently made the larger form of Ichigo turn around and face him. Golden eyes examined him from head till toe for anything wrong, the black decay was gone from is skin. Frantic eyes calmed down and softened. Ichigo had a small smile on his face as he looked at his powerful lover in his angel for,

Aizen was wearing the mantle for a warrior, it was sleeveless and well it didn't really look like a robe because it wasn't one. It was a long pre white piece of fabric that was embellished with swirling gold patterns it had a hole where Aizen's head went though. It was like a poncho but it wasn't made into a triangle. It was held by his hips with a white obi like belt he had loose white pants that flared from the top till the bottom and had slits at the sides to allow free movement. He was glowing of power and Ichigo's heart swelled with pride and love.

Aizen and Ichigo were ignoring the pain laced screams of the burning alive Baraggan, to them they were the only two alive.

Aizen raised his hands till there were an inch away from his lover's heaving chest. His hands started to glow with a gentle light. They way Aizen's magic looked was soothing, as did it feel that way for Ichigo. It looked like sparkling water droplets that shined with the light of Aizen's aura. When the healing water touched Ichigo he hissed as it sizzled on his skin. He could feel his demon side retreating allowing his angel side to come forth.

Ichigo started to glow was well with the same light as his angel side came out fully. His wings glowed brightly, his silk material went back to how it was when he first set foot on Earth. His hair flowed gently and his skin lost its white pallor. He decreased in size back to his original height. His eyes went back to the beautiful amber caramel colour.

In all his life Aizen never saw someone who was so beautiful no matter what form he took. Those brown eyes looked deep into his own brown orbs as the flesh of his side healed along with the broken rib. Slender fingers wrapped around his hands and pulled him closer. Their lips met gently as they held onto one another just to make sure the other was really there. The broke the short kiss. Ichigo rested his head on Aizen's shoulder and breathed in the scent of his lover.

Aizen looked over the hybrid's shoulder and locked eyes with Yamamoto. He was looking at them with what could be said as a happy look. He was happy that the hybrid was alive and well. The screams of Baraggan finally got everyone's attention.

His body was now engulfed entirely in the black flames. They didn't burn like normal fire did, it was a torture technique used in Hell to punish. It didn't burn but gave off the feeling of being burned alive. Ichigo looked over and sighed. He moved away from his lover and flew over to the burning demon. Everyone was simply enthralled by just how breathtaking Ichigo looked as the material moved so sensually around him, everyone also knew that other than the fabric Ichigo was naked.

When he landed in the crater in front Baraggan he raised his hand in a hollow fist and summoned his sword that was now pure silver steel with a white silk wrapped hilt with the material hanging from the hilt down to the ground. Baraggan opened his eyes when he felt the pure feeling of an angel in front of him. He gasped at the angel side of the hybrid. He was beautiful.

The long sword was raised execution style and brought down quickly lopping the decay demon's head clean off his shoulders. The smoking body fell to the ground as the chains sensed that their prisoner was dead. The chains snapped to Ichigo making everyone jump. The chains wrapped around his arms and one was loosely hanging from his neck. The rest faded away.

Ichigo breathed in and out before locking eyes with Yamamoto. He raised his wings and flew closer. Before he could speak he had to black a strike aimed for his neck. He came face to face with his mother's killer. Hard as the steel of her sword grey eyes locked with warm brown.

"Don't you dare come closer you abomination!" She screamed at him. He frowned before he sneered. Yamamoto was about to scold Seí-Feng and call her back but Ichigo shouted his very thought out loud with an angry tone of voice.

"The only abomination here is you!" he yelled back and allowed the chains wrapped around his frame to jump forward and retrain the other angel making her fall to the ground. Ichigo lowered his head hiding his eyes with his bangs

Ichigo was breathing rather harshly, a little too harsh was what the angels were thinking until the saw a sparkling tear fall to the ground. Soon shoulders started to shake in an attempt to keep his sobs in, he failed as one slipped through. He looked down at the angel who just got to her feet.

He landed on the ground and locked eyes with Kokutō, he nodded and blinked away to the three deep in the park. Ichigo looked back to Seí-Feng. He stalked closer until he was right in front of her, he gripped her throat much as she did with his mother and glared at the shocked face. "If you kill me you will be hunted by Heaven!" She screeched at him but coughed when Ichigo tightened his grip.

Everyone watched as the hybrid scoffed and shook his head, he dragged her closer and hiss into her ears loud enough for those to hear around them.

"I'm not going to go down to your level. I am the better person here. I will show you all the pain you caused me and let you live with the nightmares you caused me!"

A light bulb flickered on in Urahara's head. Now it made sense! Everything made sense!

Yamamoto was about to intervene when Kisuke grabbed his arm. The old angel looked into serious grey eyes. "This is the right punishment for Seí-Feng. Her actions were inexcusable and she still hasn't received her punishment. What Ichigo is about to do is more than enough and she will not die." Yamamoto was now curious.

He looked down at the hybrid that was looking at him with what was a questioning look.

He nodded, Seí-Feng started to thrash as much as she could in the confines of the chains. Ichigo nodded back and shot off into the sky in a slow enough pace for everyone to follow. When they reached the site with the unnatural tree all the angles gasped when they saw a memory tree. They were rare and hard to come by. They were placed on earth when angels and demons were more involved with the humans. It helped humans remember or they could pass on memories to others.

Ichigo slammed Seí-Feng into the tree making all her breath go out with a whoosh noise. The chains rearranged themselves so that Seí-Feng was tied to the tree with the chains around her.

Kokutō came closer and handed Ichigo the bag with the pale blue cubes in them all of them charged and ready to be filled.

Ichigo took his time taking out each cube, holding it to his forehead filling them with memories and placing them at the right places. The first two were at the woman's hands; the next two were placed at her now still feet. Ichigo opened his palm to reveal a extremely bright cube. The brighter they glowed the stronger the memories and emotions were. This one was pressed into the raven's forehead making her scream as images and feelings flooded her system.

Ichigo stepped back and wobbled a little and sank to his knees and lowered his head to the ground. He stayed this way for a while before his entire frame started to shake and the sounds of sobs were heard throughout the site of the memory tree. They were broken and heartbreaking sobs of someone who finally after too long allowed himself the time to mourn. Ichigo pulled back and screamed into the heavens. As if the sky felt his pain, heavy clouds everyone though were just cause of the destruction opened up and allowed it to pour down on them in a soaking rain fall that made fat rain drops crash into the ground and on them Ichigo looked up into the sky that was hiding his tears.

Standing up on shaking legs he gave a shuddering breath and with a blast of water shot into the air just as lightening started to crack over them. Ichigo flew far too fast for anyone to get him down, the lightening cracked over the sky lighting it up as the sun went down and made the whole sky look a muddied gold that slowly turned into a deep red then purple to finally midnight black unless the lightning struck making ot look like day showing the Ichigo was nowhere in sight.

* * *

When Kokutō released the fainted raven she flopped to the ground rather harshly. No one made a move to help her into a better position. They all looked to the sky and tried to find the heartbroken hybrid. What no one knew was that Shiro had given all of himself to save Ichigo and in the end result of that, died.

Ichigo had lost his Menos Grande who was the first friend he made when he landed on Earth. He felt empty and broken. But they didn't know. Seí-Feng woke up with a start.

Her head hurt and she wanted to throw up. She slowly got up to her feet and looked around. No one was paying her any mind but looking up into the sky with large frowns. She looked up but only saw darkness of night. The sound of thunder was there but no more lightening. When everyone looked back to her no one had a look of compassion for her. They all had hard stares that made her feel alone.

The white haired demon came closer to the tree and placed a hand on the tree. He said a few words in their native tongue before the tree's veins glowed and burst with small sparks of magic that floated all the way to Seí-Feng and was absorbed by her skin. They tickled for a few seconds before they started to burn.

Her head started to pound and flashes of images started to float in front of her eyes, when it became to much for her mind to handle she passed out.

Urahara picked up the smaller angel and looked to Yamamoto.

Isshin stepped forward.

"What just happened?"

The blonde looked over to Ichigo's father. "The memory tree is able to take memories from one mind and either force or be placed into another mind depending in how willing the recipient is. It can be used to pass on important events in vivid detail or as in this case be a punishment to a murder." Kisuke didn't go into detail as to how any of this was done.

With a sigh the angels retreated back into Heaven, leaving the earth demons to stand around. Kokutō gave a tired sigh and slumped to the ground. Aizen came closer and held out his hand. When the white haired demon looked up with a frown Aizen gave a friendly smile.

"Come now, you helped Ichigo. The least I could do is offer some shelter and food."

To Kokutō that sounded downright wonderful. He accepted the hand and allowed himself to be hefted to his feet. Aizen looked back to the group behind him. They made their way back to the building. Only the top two floors were trashed. Everyone else's floors were fine. Aizen and Kokutō bunked with Isshin as he had an entire floor to himself with enough space for them all, Aizen took Ichigo's bed and Kokutō took the sofa which was more a bed than anything else being the size it was and also being very cushiony. The rest bunked all over getting guest rooms where they could or like Kokutō getting pretty comfy couches.

None slept well that night. It rained hard and constantly never letting up once.

Somewhere in the dark night was a lone Ichigo. His face told of heartbreak. Having put those memories and feelings into the cubes calls for one to relive them as well.

For Ichigo it was reliving his one and only nightmare.

It made Isshin's heart clench in pain as he thought of his son alone. He stopped his train of thought when he heard the front door open and close. Concentrating he felt that it was Aizen who was leaving the building. His heart warmed when he realised that the man was going to go look for Ichigo. He knew that they all could go and look but something told him that so many people would make him uneasy.

He took a deep breath and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

White wings flapped against the rain as brown eyes looked all over for a flash of orange. He flew through the deserted streets high in the air. He reached a more rural area and saw the flash of orange that he was looking for.

Ichigo had reverted back to his hybrid for, his wings now black making them near impossible to see in the dead of night. Ichigo turned when he felt a warm hand on his back. Watery amber met warm affectionate chocolate eyes. Ichigo's lower lip trembled a little bit. He gave a soft sob and walked into the warm body of his lover and mate. He felt warm, save and ready to go home.

Aizen took Ichigo's hand and spread his wings making his intentions clear. Ichigo did the same. They didn't say a word. Went they landed on the floor of Aizen's office Ichigo finally started to signs of getting cold. His entire frame was shaking so badly that Aizen could hear his teeth clattering together.

Aizen decided that they both could use a warm shower and sleeping in their own bed. Luckily that room was still warm. Aizen lead the younger demon down to the elevator and back down to their floor. He continued to lead Ichigo down to corridor down to the bathroom. He turned the dials and made sure it was nice and warm. He then turned to see his mate back in is human form naked. He smiled and undressed himself. They both entered the shower. Aizen reached for the body wash and squeezed out a blob onto his open palm. He motioned for Ichigo to face him with his back, Ichigo complied and moaned when he fekt hot hands lather his back and massage his tense back.

Soft kisses were next to be felt on his neck, he moaned louder and pushed his back into Aizen's front.

"Please…"

Aizen understood the plea and turned the younger one back to face him. They shared a long and passionate kiss that made Ichigo a little dizzy in the end. He felt Aizen's hand go down his back mapping out every muscle along the way. He was happy to just lose himself to his lover.

One hand reached for the back of his neck making him look up a bit to lock eyes with brown eyes. "This will be a little more painful. Ichigo nodded as he understood that they didn't really have any real lube. It was fine though. He needed this, he needed Aizen.

Aizen then slid his other hand down over Ichigo's arse cheek while the other moved to rub a thumb over a prominent hipbone.

The hand on his cheek moved to the puckered entrance and gently circled his finger around it, he felt Ichigo shiver against him but not from the cold. He then slowly allowed his finger to slip inside. Ichigo remained relaxed as Aizen ran his tongue over Ichigo's neck sucking and nipping now and again. Ichigo moaned and held Aizen tighter.

Aizen slid in another finger making Ichigo hiss and arch his back against the finger taking them in deeper. This caused Aizen to groan as he felt how tight his partner was. Ichigo wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled his fingers out. He went on his knees before Aizen could ask what he wanted and took in Aizen's erection with ease. He moaned around it when he tasted his lover's pre cum on his tongue. He raised his hands to hold onto the brunette's hips holding the man still. When he felt that Aizen was finally at full attention he released the heavy leaking cock with a pop.

Aizen watched all this with heavy lidded eyes and moaned or groaned at the attention he was given. When Ichigo released him he looked down to see Ichigo stand up and turn facing the tiled wall, he placed both hands on the somewhat cold surface and arched his back making his ass grind into Aizen's crotch making said man hiss and grip his hips in a death hold.

Nothing was said as Aizen lined himself up and slowly pushed his way inside. He came half way and stopped listening to Ichigo breathe a little bit harder as he tried to keep himself relaxed. Aizen pulled back till only the head was in and trust in again till he was balls deep in his lover.

Both men moaned when he was all the way in. he rested his head against Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo wiggled his hips as a signal to move. He did as asked and started a slow but deep rhythm angling his hips different each time to find Ichigo's prostate. He knew he got it when Ichigo cried out his name softly.

"Please…" Ichigo moaned again and moved his hips back in time with Aizen's thrust pattern. The pace increased as both neared their climax. Aizen leaned over Ichigo releasing one hand to wrap it around his over's member and stroked it in time with his movements.

Both men came at the same time with the call of the other's name. Ichigo's legs gave out from under him, Aizen was quick to catch him before he hit the ground. He then lifted Ichigo enough to stand back on his feet long enough to wash off the remaining cum that was on his skin and went to help the man clean the cum that was dripping down his thighs.

Once they were out the shower Aizen went to dry Ichigo's hair enough that it wasn't dripping wet. He then led the man to their bedroom and tucked him in bed, he made himself comfortable next to the red head. A few seconds he felt said red head's head on his chest with a hand tracing meaningless patterns on his stomach.

A deep sigh left the younger man.

"I lost Shiro."

Aizen looked down shocked at the younger one where he was staring up at him.

"I lost another loved one. I can't lose anymore." Ichigo clung to Aizen and clenched his eyes tightly.

"How did you meet?" Aizen asked seeing that maybe talking about it could get Ichigo to cheer up a bit. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked back up at the brunette. He gave a small nostalgic smile.

"Ha that's actually a interesting story." He said and made himself comfortable.

"Well it was on the first day I came here…"

* * *

**My eyes hurt… gah! Ouch…**

**Oh well… here you go! **

**Please review!**


	15. Memories

**This is the second last chapter!**

**Thank you for all those follows, favourites and reviews!**

**Grimmichisgrl: ****I am glad you like it. I wanted to cry when I wrote it… I'm so pathetic… XD**

** :**** Um… I'm sorry? :s**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Memories**

Seí-Feng was in her room, she hadn't woken up. But that was to be expected. She was reliving Ichigo's best and worst memories that she caused and took away.

Her eyelids fluttered as she dreamt.

It started with the first memories that Ichigo could remember clearly. He was around 5 when the memories started. She saw everything through his young and innocent eyes.

Misaki was in what looked like a kitchen area of a small house out in the outskirts of Heaven. She was making her little boy something to eat, Ichigo was running around the tale with a goofy acting Urahara. Ichigo was squealing all the louder as he enjoyed the attention he was receiving.

Urahara was going slow on purpose as he knew Ichigo couldn't run fast with his short legs but the huge smile on his face was big. It was still rather sad that he was blindfolded. But Urahara made that blindfold just for him. He could see through it. But no one could see his demonic eyes.

Ichigo stumbled and rammed his head against one of the chairs, he fell back and landed on his bum. He looked up shocked at the chair before he felt something wet drip down his forehead. He quickly removed the blindfold as to not get it dirty. Big gold eyes looked to his mother as the pain became more obvious. His eyes started to water.

Misaki's beautiful double wings glowed in a gentle light, she was a healer. She had a Greek inspired robe what was held to her hips but a thin gold corded rope. Her hair was long and flowing over her shoulders and back was one or two shades darker than her son's.

He picked the boy up allowing her healing aura surround her son and heal the small gash on his forehead, tears dried quickly and lunch was served with big smile and eaten with a far larger and innocent smile.

The memories continued to show just what an amazing mother Misaki was for Ichigo as well as what a good boy he was.

Things became rougher when they had to move. Seí-Feng could feel the fear the young angel child had as they moved across the bright lands of Heaven. It was always too bright for Ichigo. His eyes were pure demonic and couldn't adapt to the harsh light as he got older.

So Urahara said he would adapt his blindfold once they moved.

All they ever took was a backpack each. White cloaks to hide their faces, they used the country side of Heaven. There were no cloud like grounds in Heaven as most people believed. It looked like paradise one could say. Lush green hills and perfect blue skies. As they got closer to settlements the ground roads became white cobblestone path. The road started to get fences one both sides. Soon more angels moved back and forth as they reached a small town.

Not all angels hated demons, this one town was the one town who knew what Ichigo was a hybrid but the town adored the small child. Ichigo kept his blindfold on either way. The town's people usually always asked to see the child's eyes but Misaki said it was up to the boy if he wants to.

Being a five year old he was too shy and ashamed of being half demon, why was he half demon? He didn't know. He mommy didn't want to tell him for some odd reason. He sighed as they sat in a inn where they would spend the night. Sometimes Ichigo wished that they could say here but he was already smart enough to know that they had to keep moving.

There was a very ugly angel lady that wanted to hurt them.

Seí-Feng felt her heart sink when flashes of her harming fallen angels or angels that went against her campaign against angels leaving Heaven because she had felt his birth happen and was combing the Heavens.

Why couldn't they go to earth?

Mommy said that they watched the gates leading there. The black haired angel was mean… she didn't thick that she was pretty at all. She was scary and had a nasty heart. Seí-Feng felt odd at the thoughts that whispered in his head as she remembered everything that happened.

The town's people were friendly and gave them food for their journey to a new safe house given but the blonde angel that claimed to be his uncle. He was a funny man… but nice.

The more detailed memories came when he was seven.

It was in their new home they just moved into when Misaki heard or felt little Ichigo didn't yet know how, they were powerful. So they both his in what was the house's basement. They hid for a very long time. Little Ichigo knew that he had to say quiet but he was just a child and soon he fell asleep in his mother's arms. His mother was his sun, his light.

His everything.

He loved his mother so much.

Seí-Feng's heart gave a clench.

She felt guilty now.

She watched as Ichigo grew with more happy memories. She saw how Urahara and Jyuushiro came from time to time with books for the lad, she was amazed at how fast the boy learned. He trained with Urahara when he got old enough to start with some basic angel lore. Soon the boy reached manhood. The boy had grown fast, faster than any angel would have.

It had to be his demonic side as Urahara guessed when Misaki asked about this when she noticed that her son wasn't so small anymore. In fact he was taller than her now standing at a height of 5 ft 10. Ichigo had started to grow the side pieces of his hair but kept the rest on the shorter side. He grew up to be quiet the beautiful male looking like his mother more and more. Yet there was still a lingering reference to his father that he still knew nothing about.

It was a warm day with not a lot of wind when a 30 year old Ichigo looked up into the sky after he had yet again smashed Urahara in a flying competition.

Urahara was lying next to Ichigo panting as if he just ran a marathon. Jyuushiro and Misaki were under the houses front porch. They were both smiling at the scene as Urahara complained that Ichigo could have gone a little easier on him, Ichigo replied with a whack against the head and a smile.

It was peaceful days like this that made it all the more while for the orange haired male.

But the peace didn't last.

Seí-Feng was getting more and more pushy with her search for them, they usually only moved every five or so years but now it was once every year and it was getting more and more tight. He was worried over his mother, she wasn't a fighter. She could fight but if this angel were to come at them they couldn't kill her or be in deep shit if they did so.

With another sigh Ichigo stood up and walked back to the house. It was small, white stone walks and a red tile roof, it was small yet modest and they didn't need any more. Misaki smiled at her son and gave him the plate that held his lunch of different fruits and a few crackers. He was on the thin side because they didn't have the money for more nutritious food.

Ichigo didn't mind he was thankful for what they had.

But what they had was quickly ripped away as they had to move more and more constantly, if they didn't have Kisuke and Jyuushiro on their side they would have been caught a long time ago.

So the years went on, Ichigo growing in power yet he kept it all in, for fear that he would lead them to his mother.

It was near Ichigo's hundredth year, they were in the market buying what they needed for a soon to be move yet again when Ichigo sensed that there was powerful angels nearby. He quickly nudged his mother. Misaki sensed this as well and nodded to her son, they paid and rushed home.

However.

It was just too late.

As they quickly packed their things and rushed out they saw that they were surrounded. Seí-Feng standing at the front giving a venomous smirk of triumph. Seí-Feng was shocked at the extent of Ichigo's anger and almost hateful feelings towards him but even more so the feeling of worry for his mother.

It all went downhill when Seí-Feng saw herself going after the mother. Her hateful words as she spew them as she went to attacking their best healer angel with no remorse or mercy. She could hear Ichigo calling out for his mother shouting for them both to stop, as she drove her sword through Misaki and allowed her to fall to the ground she watched as Ichigo crawl over to his mother to hear her last dying words. The next few seconds were all a blur to Ichigo as he blacked out once she killed her mother.

She remembered though. Something in the child snapped. It was dark and pure demonic. It was inside the child. It was terrifying. Large clawed paws came out of black holes that just opened up while Ichigo slumped forward.

The large paws thrashed them easily and made them all unable to move.

But Ichigo didn't know this as he was out like a light. When he came back to he was held by Jyuushiro looking up at a very old looking angel. The old looking angel was angry that much was obvious but when he turned his eyes to him all Ichigo saw was understanding and sorrow.

Ichigo cried suddenly when he turned his head to see his mother's body covered up till her face. His cries were long and painful. He grabbed onto the white haired male's robe and buried his face there crying till he passed out cold and limp in the now worried white haired man's arms.

As Ichigo's mind blanked out Seí-Feng remembered Jyuushiro's face. He didn't shout at her like Urahara did, Yamamoto did or even Shunsui. He looked deeply into her gun metal eyes with his dark forest green one and just shook his head, his eyes show just how disappointed he was in what she did.

Next was the so called trail that Ichigo had with Yamamoto. Seí-Feng wasn't there as she was not allowed near the hybrid. She watched as Ichigo sat in front of Yamamoto with trembling shoulders but nowhere in his heart was there fear it was all pain.

As the young one looked up as his name was called he listened to Yamamoto.

"Listen… we cannot allow a hybrid to live in Heaven but we will give you two options." He older angel held up two of his fingers.

Ichigo listened carefully.

"One we strip your soul of its demonic side and you live as a normal angel. Or we allow you to go to Earth."

Seí-Feng felt the whispers of Ichigo's thoughts. He didn't trust the angel in front of him. He didn't trust any of them. He just wanted to be gone and away from these murderers. The thought made Seí-Feng frown in her memory induced sleep which Urahara picked up on as he was carefully monitoring her.

Ichigo sighed a tired sigh and shook his head. "I want to go to earth."

Yamamoto nodded and started to arrange the gate to open for the young one. Ichigo asked for it to be now if possible, that he just wanted to be away from this place. Yamamoto frowned when Ichigo called Heaven 'this place' as if Heaven no longer was a good place for him.

They moved to the gate that was quickest. The one in the heart of Heaven. It was called Paradise as nothing else could really fit the place. It was clean pure white buildings with gold trimming with brown wood doors and red tile roofs. It was beautiful.

People were running around or just strolling. However when Ichigo and Yamamoto walked past all stopped. The beauty that was walking beside Yamamoto was too much so not to just stop and stare. The long braids were hanging over his shoulders as he walked tall. He was dressed as an angel warrior so no suspicion would follow them. The blindfold was still in place. Ichigo had yet to mature. Yamamoto could tell. There was energy humming underneath the boy's skin just waiting to be released.

But to Ichigo it was just too bright and fake. Seí-Feng frowned ever hander at that. In the middle of Paradise was a large white tower that held the gate to Earth. Yamamoto activated the gate and allowed the young one to see what it looked like activated. The golden gates glowed and opened allowing clouds to roll through, these clouds turned dark and started to swirl around into a circle that was facing the pair.

The doors to the tower slammed open showing Jyuushiro and Urahara with worried looks on their faces. Ichigo didn't look their way, he kept staring at the gate waiting for it to open. The moment it did Ichigo's wings opened and he rushed in without a word. He flew through and flew to Earth.

The memories stopped there making Seí-Feng gasp and sit up shivering from the experience. She looked around her and saw that she was in Urahara's lab with the blonde standing just a little away from her. He had the same look on his face as Jyuushiro had when she killed Misaki. He didn't look impressed and he gave her no help to climb off the bed only to fall to the ground as he body was still in shock. She felt everything the hybrid did. All his pain. Everything.

Urahara watched as the raven tumble to the ground. He didn't feel sorry at all for the angel as she vomited her stomach's content all over his floor. He didn't care when she started to shiver and sob.

He didn't care because she didn't care for what she had done and tried to justify taking away someone's mother.

Seí-Feng looked up into blue grey eyes that held no sympathy or empathy only apathy those eyes that held much power and wisdom showed nothing but the lack of feeling towards a struggling angel. Seí-Feng growled and yelled. "Well? Aren't you going to help me?!" she held out her slender finger hand out waiting to be helped but Urahara just scoffed at her.

"Please as if I'd help the murder of my friend. I will not help you ever as long as either of us draws breath. You deserve nothing of the sort. Your mindless killing of a fellow angel is inexcusable in so many ways. I will never honour you with any respect no matter how many times you ask for forgiveness." With that the blonde left the room, his wings dragging behind him.

Seí-Feng found herself in a cold laboratory, on the floor with her own vomit with nobody to help her.

* * *

Ichigo made himself comfy where he was pressed against his lover. He took a deep breath and released it. "As I said after I landed Shiro made himself known…"

**Flashback starts:**

**Ichigo looked around himself. He was lost. **

**Well that was a given since he had never even thought of going to earth…**

**Ichigo sighed and looked around himself one more time. He had caught up to the demon snitch by pure chance in reality. **

**Isshin Shiba.**

**The man was his father. A pure demon.**

**And a strong one if what he kept hearing meant. He was wandering around looking at all the humans in rapt curiosity. Humans were so silly yet smart. It confused Ichigo a little at all the odd things they did. As he wandered he started to hear a constant whisper in the back of his head, he shook his head violently. **

**As night time fell he crawled into a space near a house that was under construction. The house was bare of paint but was already plastered and would keep him safe for now. He curled up in a ball and allowed his angel energy to keep him warm.**

**As he slept he felt a pull. When he felt smoothing holding him he opened an eye and nearly screamed when he saw that he was being picked up by a really big hand like paw, yet his body felt at ease in the paw like hand. He noticed that there was a large black hole close to him that the arm connected to bragging him in. when he passed the barrier he noticed that it closed after them. He looked around and saw bones littering everywhere. The hand let him jump down on the ground. He looked up and gasped at what he saw.**

**It was so beautiful whatever it was.**

**He hear a whispery wisp like laugh. Ichigo looked into the beast red eyes that held mirth but no anger or savageness that other large demons did.**

**The large skull like head of the Menos Grande tilted down before lowering till it rested on the bones that were covering the ground as far as Ichigo could see. He moved closer to the massive head, something in those eyes just looked so… friendly?**

**More distorted whispers filled his mind along with flashes images of what a Menos Grande is and that they link their souls with other demon's and that he had linked his with Ichigo's a week or so after he was conceived. His soul already promised a powerful hybrid in the making.**

**Ichigo blushed a little when he thought of what his parents had to do to get him. He had to wonder if his father would even want a bastard breed like himself. There was a growl that made Ichigo's head snap up and lock eyes with irritated red one.**

**Ichigo gave a sheepish shrug and scratched the back of his head.**

**"****Sorry…" the red eyes softened and Ichigo could hear softer spoken words of comfort.**

**Taking a deep break and letting it out as a yawn Ichigo yelped as he was quickly pulled forward by the massive paw and tucked in right on it as it turned to face the monster.**

**"****Shiro…" that was the one word Ichigo heard clearly in a growl like voice. He locked eyes with the Menos and gave a big smile.**

**"****Hello Shiro." **

**Ichigo fell asleep at the command of Shiro. When he opened his eyes he saw that Shiro was asleep, his entire body curled around his one hand that Ichigo was resting on. It was surprisingly soft and spongy.**

**Lying back down he observed the large sleeping giant. Shiro had a look of a large reptile yet all demon at the same time. He was all spiky. All white plates and even white skin underneath, the only colour was the red eyes. As he looked at all the spikes and jagged edges of the large demon Shiro's red eyes slowly fluttered open. Ichigo looked to the demon, the demon somehow knew that Ichigo's eyes were on it.**

**Shiro lifted his head and looked down at the youngling that was his master. He was right all those years ago, Ichigo was strong.**

**Shiro then went on telling Ichigo all about how Menos Grande were servant demons even though they have so much power. Shiro had been wandering for over a millennium never finding anyone worth his time.**

**Until Ichigo.**

**They talked and Shiro helped Ichigo train in his demon arts. It was because of Shiro that Ichigo could avoid all those demons.**

**Ichigo would pop out into the real world for a shot at finding his father or someone who knew him.**

**It was on one of these trips that he stumbled on Baraggan. Or he stumbled on Ichigo.**

**Ichigo was again looking around for someone or something that would lead him to his father. He was down at the industrial district with all the business's factories or workshops that didn't produce smoke. He heard the tell tale signs of a demon feasting on humans close by.**

**He walked in the alley between two large grey buildings. It was a hulking mass of demon that was gorging on what looked like the leg of man, Ichigo had to fight the urge to vomit. The demon was a mix between a lizard and a man, the demon had a more lizard body with the only man like part being that he was standing on two legs and had more human like hands. It reared its head back when it smelled Ichigo.**

**Ichigo could hear Shiro's whispers of annoyance. **

**Shiro hated those demons who preyed on humans who didn't even know that the monsters they feared as a child were in fact all the more real.**

**With a nod of agreement from Ichigo, Ichigo raised his hand and summoned his sword, the demon shifted so that it was facing the new odd demon that was in front of it.**

**What neither knew was that a pair of old eyes was watching them intently.**

**The lizard demon roared and snarled trying to intimidate the hybrid but the hybrid just sneered back, with a huff the hybrid curled his back a little forward. That was all the demon needed to charge stupidly at Ichigo who remained where he was. He didn't move, didn't flinch.**

**With a quick downward slash the demon split in two falling on their sides of Ichigo not staining a drop of blood on him.**

**A booming laugh made Ichigo look up to see a old man with a very powerful demonic aura. Clearly a demon. He was old looking with grey hair and a muscular body. His eyes held an evil glint that had Ichigo on edge immediately.**

**"****Well what do we have here?" the man asked as other demons landed beside him. Ichigo guessed that they were the man's subordinates. One was more shark than anything else. **

**The man grinned and jumped down, the other seven demons did the same only they didn't come forward. As the man got closer Ichigo took a step back and got in a defensive stance.**

**"****Don't come any closer." Ichigo warned with a growl.**

**Baraggan wisely stopped.**

**"****I want you to join my group." **

**Ichigo's one brow rose in what the others guessed as a sceptical look. "I don't think so. I'm here looking for someone."**

**Something told Ichigo not to trust these demons, he wasn't sure if it was Shiro or his one instincts but he chose to follow them.**

**Baraggan frowned in a look of confusion.**

**"****Who are you looking for then?" Ichigo shook his head. "I have to find them by myself. I won't trust anyone till I find them."**

**Baraggan frowned and took in the hybrid. He was a beautiful male but it was confusing. Was he angel or demon his energy he was giving off was both.**

**"****What are you?" Baraggan asked and watched with the rest to see the hand holding the sword clench tightly around the hilt of the black sword.**

**"****I'm a hybrid. Half angel half demon, what kind I don't know." Ichigo said curious to see how a demon on earth would react. He was shocked when all eyes went wide.**

**"****I would say that is impossible but you energy signature is well and truly all evidence one should need." Baraggan said before he turned to Hammerhead. **

**"****Catch him."**

**With that Hammerhead attacked Ichigo or tried to but he missed by a mile as Ichigo moved too quickly for him…**

**Flashback ends**

Ichigo sighed and snuggled into Aizen more and hummed happily when he felt Aizen's arms around his waist.

"I see so after that we met." Aizen asked thinking back as to how Ichigo and Hammerhead were already in a fight when they saw him again.

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes to drift off.

"Ichigo?" Aizen gently shook Ichigo to make him look up with an adorably sleepy face. "Hhmm?"

"I want you to call me Sosuke from now on." Ichigo looked confused for a few seconds before his brain connected and realised the meaning behind the request.

Ichigo gave the most beautiful smile, it was soft just the curve of his lips but the smile reached his two toned eyes making them shine. Sosuke ran a hand down the side of his face and smiled as well when Ichigo leaned into the touch.

"Okay."

He settled down and drew in a deep breath though his nose smelling his lover. "Good night Sosuke."

Sosuke ran his hands down Ichigo's back and ruffled the orange locks with his nose. "Good night Ichigo."

* * *

Ishida looked over to Orihime who was clinging onto him like an octopus. They were scared and worried. It all started before even one of them was even awake. When Ishida was getting ready to go to college he turned on the TV to watch the news when the news that demons were attacking near the central area of the city and all people have been warned to stay away.

Ishida's thoughts ran straight to Ichigo and the other demons, where they being attacked?

An alert then rang out that people had to stay inside and not leave. It was that time when he heard a knock on his door. He heard his father answer the door. His friends came rushing in and took over the living room, Mr. Ishida soon joined them on the couch to watch as the news anchors relied what was happening. After hours of just verbal reports a real live stream was finally granted.

What they saw made everyone gasp.

That where Ishida found himself now. Holding a scared Orihime.

Ichigo or what they could only assume was him looked absolutely terrifying. Ryūken was in awe. In all his years of being able to see the other world he had never seen anything quite like this demon.

The news reporter was beyond scared as she explained what had happened up till then.

"It… would ap-appear that there are m-more demons around b-but it also l-lo-looks like some demons are protecting humans wh-while other want t-t-to kill u-us." Then the shot of Ichigo growling out at the old half dead looking demon before going back to the news caster which annoyed everyone.

"It –it would seem…" the news reporter was interrupted as Ichigo was flown back and skittered over the tar road. He stood and the females of the group sobbed at what they saw. The entire side of Ichigo was skinless as well as bleeding and to add the worry a broken rib was poking out.

The decayed demon raised his hands but they could see the black demon summon a sword out of thin air and throw it like a javelin at the enemy. It hit and impaled the older demon straight though the gut. They all could hear the news reporter make an 'eep' noise.

The camera man clearly forgetting about the news reporter zoomed in on Ichigo when he saw the mask start to crumble. Ichigo roared and an explosion of light blinded the camera. When it was over they all saw that it was indeed Ichigo. He was now all white with no mask. It was also then they noticed that he was somewhat bigger.

They saw Ichigo's mouth move but they couldn't hear as the camera man was too far away. Ichigo then got into a aggressive stance with his hands clawed. Black mist appeared and Ichigo then sunk low in it making him lost in it all for his wings that were too big to be hidden.

Black chains then shot out of the mist and entangled themselves around the decay demon. The demon was then yanked hard to the ground, when the dust cleared they saw the demon on the ground panting, struggling. He was holding his left arm as of it was broken.

He then yelled at Ichigo. . "So much power and yet you stand by these weaklings! Why do you protect them when they should be under you! You have so much over at you grasp yet you use it to protect these worthless sacks of flesh!"

It suddenly went quiet, so quiet that they could hear the growl voice of Ichigo. The voice sent shivers down their spines. He walked closer to the decay demon blood dripping down his side by now. "Shut up… You are far more weak… then they are… Weakness is not a lack of strength or power… it's about being able to adapt to what is happening… around you… building relationships and… becoming stronger than you were… though… hard work. You want to enslave humans but you failed to think… of your consequences… Heaven and Hell won't allow you… to succeed even if I fail…"

Ryūken raised an eyebrow at that. So there were friendly demons?

When he voiced this his son looked him dead in the eye and nodded once before looking back at the TV with a quick reply of. "The white demon and his fellow demons are."

Ryūken was about to ask more when his attention was drawn back to the TV as well.

The white demon drew back a fist and allowed black energy to gather around it. He then ran for the rotten demon and gave a rather impressive punch before there was a large explosion that they could see outside from their window. It was so bright no one could look. It then dulled into a vivid red that pulsed.

They all turned back to the TV. They pulsing got to a hum like speed when it exploded again and sent Ichigo flying again. He rolled and landed on his back. He stayed that way for a few second, the other angelic beings came closer before he rolled on to his back with a ragged gasp, he then turned to face the decay demon.

The camera man zoomed in on Ichigo's face. Ryūken gasped softly when he saw gold one black eye that held so much strength. The camera quickly snapped to the older demon and everyone gasped out loud at the state of that demon. He looked like the victim of a fire. He screamed in pain when he was engulfed in black flames.

The camera man zoomed out to show the whole scene. The whit demon stood and hissed now and again before throwing up blood. One of the angles that was half lying half sitting stood up, it was the when the teens recognised him as Aizen, Ichigo's mate. He moved to stand by the hybrid, as he moved he released his angel form.

The way the two looked at one another was obvious that they loved each other.

When the brunette got close enough he lifted his hands, they glowed, The camera man zoomed in on them. Glowing water like substance started to flow over the hybrid. He too started to change. All his demon features melted away almost and an angel Ichigo was seen, he was truly breathtaking. Ichigo then pulled the brunette closer and gently kissed him.

They both looked over to the screaming in agony demon, the hybrid sighed and flew over with his now glowing wings, he moved so smoothly and without any problems. He landed in front of the decay demon and summoned a pure silver sword. With one smooth motion he decapitated the screaming demon making it deathly quiet.

It was then when the camera man and news reporter looked on as the black chains launched themselves at the hybrid. He then turned to the angelic beings and moved closer. A short raven haired angel quickly put a stop in his advance.

"Don't you dare come closer you abomination!" She screamed at him. Which made most of the angels faces turn into shock expression the rest looked infuriated.

"The only abomination here is you!" Ichigo yelled and then the black chained snapped for the raven catching her off guard and wrapping themselves over her body leaving her unable to fly. She tumbled to the ground. He then lowered his head, from where the camera man was zooming in they all saw shaking shoulders and a lowered head.

He then slammed back to the ground and looked off to the one side before he gripped the angel by her throat.

"If you kill me you will be hunted by Heaven!" the raven all but screeched at the hybrid. The hybrid shook his head and pulled her closer to whisper in her ear. After that he flew off leaving the news crew unable to capture more.

They all sat dead still in the living room. Ryūken took a deep breath and released it, he locked eyes with his son.

"Tell me everything. Now."

Ishida Uryuu told his father everything with his friends filling in some gaps where he wasn't so sure. When they were done Ryūken looked back to the TV as they explained that the demons that were left were friendly and not to be feared. That and any action against them would be foolhardy.

All the people in the room knew that these happenings would stick with them as unforgettable memories till the day they die.

* * *

**Right one chapter left!**

**Please read and review!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
